Camp Highwind
by Nexlei
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the gang are all going to summer camp. Cid is the one and only counciler there. What will happen this summer? Pairings: SoraKairi RoxasNamine
1. Camp

Me: hiya it's, as you might have guessed, the author (me… or is it?) who has just had three cups of coffee (twitch)

Sora: Nexlei where's the sugar? Me and Riku are baking cookies for the reviewers (hint hint)

Me: Uhh well, I might have sorta put it all in my coffee…

Sora: All of it? But that bag was _full._

Me: Well the poor reviewers don't get cookies… but review anyway (smiles)

Sora: Riku say the disclaimer… or else.

Riku: Nexlei does not own any of the kingdom hearts games.

Me: Or do I?

Riku: You don't

Me: Grr… fine, but I'll get you my pretty (heh pretty Riku) and your little dog too!

Sora: I AM NOT A DOG

Me: I was quoting the Wizard of Oz…

Riku: Which she doesn't own.

Me: Ok the readers are getting bored of our rants.

Riku: No my fan girls are perfectly happy with my rants.

Me: Well on with the story

Camp Highwind

Her mom's car sped along the highway. Well I shouldn't really say car, it was a minivan. Kairi hated minivans. They were stupid, ugly, and 99 percent of them were silver. EW. She had begged her mom to get an SUV like everyone else; but noooooooooo. Anyway back on track. Kairi's mom was speeding along the highway in her minivan. And when I say speeding I don't mean driving faster than the speed limit, but that is beside the point. Kairi was going to summer camp for the first time.

About a year ago her best friend Namine had moved away to some place called Twilight Town. She had only been able to see her in person once this past year because it was so far away. But that one time they did see each other they immediately decided that they would meet each other, at Camp Highwind, the next summer.

Kairi had never been to summer camp. Actually the whole camp thing was Namine's idea. She had been during the previous summer and had ranted for hours about how much fun it was. Personally, Kairi thought she was still high off of the toasted marshmallows that she had told Kairi so much about (she spent a half an hour describing the sticky center). So overall Kairi was so excited that she was bouncing in her seat.

"Kairi, don't bounce in the seat. Do you know how distracting it is to a person driving a car?" her Mother asked her.

"But mother dearest you're not driving a car your driving a _minivan_," Kairi said rudely. She was not usually this rude to her parents; in fact she hadn't meant for it to be rude at all, its called dry humor, something that her parents didn't seem to comprehend. Her mother gave her a dirty look then focused her attention back on her driving, while Kairi went back to being over excited about the upcoming two weeks.

It wasn't just that she got to see her best friend (but that's always a plus), but a few weeks ago she had gotten a pamphlet in the mail telling her about all of the activities that they had at camp. There was swimming, horse back riding, hiking, even rock climbing, and many other things. She had no idea how she was going to fit it all in, with only two weeks.

Eventually the minivan turned off the highway and onto a small road.

'This place is remote', Kairi thought. Soon the sign for Camp Highwind came into view Kairi screamed in delight.

"Kairi, Don't scream in someone's ear it is very distracting when you are driving a minivan" her mom said jokingly stressing the word 'minivan'. Maybe she did understand dry humor?

When the car stopped Kairi practically jumped out of it, scratch that she did jump out of it, unfortunately colliding with a blonde boy.

-monkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkey-

Sora wasn't excited about this summer. As we speak, or read whatever, Sora was on his way to summer camp. Sora hated summer camp. No he wasn't one to those gothic kids who hated everything. Actually if you met him you would honestly believe that he was one of the happiest strait boys you have ever met. But Sora had had bad experiences with summer camp. When he was in third grade his mom had sent him to Boy Scout camp for a week. He didn't like it to say the least. They made him do arts and crafts and muck horse stalls, he even had to sing songs. In fact they wouldn't serve food unless the counselors thought they were singing loud enough, and they had high standards. Fortunately he had managed to come out of that camp with his eardrums intact. But as he liked to repeat to all his friends and family, he had been "scared for life"; it was that expression that had kept him away from camp until now. Unfortunately for him, it was cute when a third grader said that but not a fifteen year old.

This brings up the reason he was here. His mother had said that he needed to "do something other than sit around playing video games all day" and that he needed to be "social". Hadn't his mom heard of multiplayer? But in all seriousness Sora was not anti social, he hung out with his friends all of the time. Sora saw the video game thing as and excuse and really thought his mother just wants he and his sister out of the house so she can have some "alone time" with his dad. Lets' not go their… bad images.

Anyway one positive thing that came out of this is that he gets to have a break from his eight year old sister. She threatens to shave his eyebrows off whenever he doesn't do what she wants. Not that she actually ever would but just the idea was annoying. His little sister would be spending the next two weeks at Girl Scout Camp.

So after much reassuring from his mom, that this was indeed not Boy Scout camp he agreed to go to Camp Highwind. He missed his friends already.

The car pulled up to the camp. It was a clearing in the middle of the woods with a large lake off to the edge. It was kinda impressive. There was a rock-climbing wall, which should be interesting.

Slowly and with a sense of dread Sora climbed out of the car, grabbed his bag and walked up to a blond boy to ask for some directions to cabin 3b.

"Uhh can you tell me where this cabin is?" he asked pointing to a sheet of paper in his hand. Out of nowhere a _minivan _pulled up into a parking place that happened to be right next to them. Shockingly, a girl with auburn hair came flying out yelling something about not seeing someone in a year. And when I say flying I mean FLYING, she landed right on the boy from whom Sora was trying to get directions.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A RAPIST SAVE ME HELP," the blond screamed at the top of his lungs. Just about everyone turned and stared at the three of them. It seemed like the girl was in shock. Sora had no idea what to do, so he acted on instinct and pulled the girl off of the now twitching boy.

"I… um… I didn't mean to," she said. Her face was red.

"It's ok… as long as you're not a rapist?" Sora asked jokingly.

"Heh no," the girl replied, "I'm Kairi"

"I'm Sora," Sora stated, holding out his hand. He looked at the girl, (more like stared like a stalker) Kairi, she was very pretty, she had shoulder length auburn hair, and dark blue eyes. And a perfect smile, he thought. But enough spacing out. She was probably creped out enough that he was staring at her. The two looked down at the blond boy.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I'm Kairi, and I'm NOT a sexual predator," she giggled, helping him up.

"I'm Tidus," He said shakily. He was a little on the paranoid side.

Out of nowhere a blonde chick came up and glomped Kairi.

"OH MY GOD SHE IS HARRASING KAIRI," Tidus freaked, ok he is a little wired.

"Kairi" The blonde shouted enthusiastically.

"Namine" Kairi shouted, hugging each other.

"You KNOW each other," Tidus was confused.

"We're best friends," Kairi pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh my god I missed you so much," Namine screamed. They were jumping up and down. The two boys were obviously freaked out.

"Let's go find our cabins," Kairi suggested suddenly.

"Ok," Namine said. They waved goodbye to Sora and Tidus and walked to the rows of cabins marked girls by a wooden sign.

a/n here is chapter one this is written by me (of course) and my bestist bud Lehx. Please review


	2. Opening Campfire

Me: wow this story got lots of hits

Sora: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD -Runs in circles-

Me: To Nariko-lynne13 yay, my first review! And I'm on your favorites… WOW. Thanks for the constructive criticism I will try to fix those.

Riku: Nexlei doesn't own any of the Kingdom Hearts games

Me: I want sea salt ice cream…

Sora: better than coffee…

Me: ooooooooooh good idea

Random voice: dun dun duuun

Sora: -twitch-

Chapter 2

Opening Campfire

Kairi and Namine had just entered the cabin labeled 3g. It definitely wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. There were three sets of bunk beds lined up vertically facing the door and in between each was a small nightstand.

Immediately Namine skipped to the top bunk of the bed on the far left side of the cabin. The rest were already taken.

It was then that Kairi noticed the others already in the cabin. On the far right there was a girl in a black sundress. She had on purple lipstick and lots of black eyeliner. One word to describe her would be… evil… well maybe not evil… but definitely pushing it. She was scowling at the rays of sunshine that were Namine and Kairi. Well they were rays of sunshine compared to her anyway (a/n no offence to Goths I have nothing against them).

"Uhh… hi", Namine began; if there was one thing that Namine was afraid of it was Goths. She was their complete opposite she ALWAYS wore white. Even when she was eating spaghetti needles to say that never turned out very good.

"Hi", the girl answered in a monotone. The death stare was really starting to become painful, and the usually bubbly Namine looked pale, well paler than usual.

"I'm Kairi and this is Namine", Kairi, who is not afraid of Goths, pointed out. Miraculously the girl smiled.

"I'm Lulu", Namine was shocked she had smiled, and yet her face had not cracked… the sky should be falling any second… wait for it… wait for it… ok maybe this is real. She didn't have much time to ponder on it because at that exact second, the door burst open and two girls came bounding in. One had shoulder length brown hair that curled out at the end and the other was a tall brunet wearing a pink dress.

"Oh my goodness Areith, look our roomies are here", the girl with the shoulder length hair announced hyper. The girl who was presumably Areith smiled and nodded in our direction, she seemed quiet.

"I'm Kairi, and this is Namine", Kairi announced yet again. The hyperactive girl smiled and gave Namine a "big hug", yep she was creeped out.

"I'm sorry, Slephie here, has had a few too many Pixy Styx", Areith informed them, shaking her head.

"But Areith the car ride was sooo long and boring, I tried everything to kill my boredom, even counting trees… which is kind of hard when your going 70MPH", Slephie babbled, Kairi got the strange feeling that she would be hearing a lot more babbling in the near future.

"Hey guys, its time for dinner", Namine told them. They all followed her out of the cabin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was an itty bit freaked out. Well maybe an itty bit more than itty bit. Tidus was giving him a lecture on Internet safety. He had only met the blonde a half an hour ago and he was already pretending to be his health teacher.

"And NEVER give out your address, they will find you… they know where you live", his eyes were darting back and forth as he said this.

"That's nice Tidus", Sora said, he was bored out of his mind. Didn't anyone care that while he was wasting his time on a lecture that he had already heard he while could be playing Halo 2. He leaned backwards on his bunk. He looked over at the other boys in his cabin they were all sitting on their respective beds with creped out looks on their faces.

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom", Tidus randomly blurted out. He jumped off his bed and walked through the door to the bathroom. As soon as he left, everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"That's Tidus for you", a boy with orange hair announced, chuckling, "I'm Wakka, His friend".

"I'm Sora," Sora told everyone. Soon they were all saying there names.

"I'm Cloud," a boy with spiky blonde hair said. Sora found it amusing that his hair was so spiky. He couldn't wait to see the amount of hair products that he had to bring with him to maintain his hair's spiky-ness. Of course Sora's spiky hair was 100 percent natural.

"Roxas," a boy with blonde hair stated. He looked remarkably like Sora only with blonde hair.

"Riku," a boy with silver hair stated. He was well built, and if a fangirl had anything to say about him, it would be "OMFG he is such a BISHIE". Sora was glad that none of the boys in his cabin were gay… as far as he knew… because he would hate to have drool all over the cabin.

"Hey there's an extra bed", Wakka pointed out. Sora turned his head and noticed that on the far right corner there was a bed (single not bunk bed) that wasn't full.

"Didn't the sign say we were supposed to have seven people?" Roxas asked. Sora, not being one who enjoyed deep thinking while he was excruciatingly hungry, ignored the empty bed.

"I'm hungry", he groaned to no one in particular.

"Me too," Riku said, "when's dinner"

"I dunno," Sora replied.

"So why are you here," Riku asked.

"Well it all started when I was 7 years old…" Sora began but was cut off.

"The shortened version"

"Momykins thinks I'm gonna get fat playing too many video games," Sora concluded. Riku laughed.

"I'm here because it's coed," Riku told Sora, "and because I needed to escape my two sisters"

"Yeah that's understandable", Sora laughed thinking of his sister.

"Lets go get dinner," Riku told the group, they all nodded and filed out of the cabin in an orderly line… ok they all tackled each other to see who could get out first… as some famous dead guy said "boys are wired".

Laaaaaaaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalaaaa

Dinning Hall

The dining hall was huge. It had a large cavernous ceiling that made the room feel even larger. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, and Roxas were all sitting at one table in the center of the hall.

"So Namine moved away and we met each other at camp this summer," Kairi informed the boys. Riku just nodded, meanwhile Sora stared at Kairi.

She was perfect, or so he thought (he hadn't seen her in the morning… yet… don't worry this isn't a lemon). She had beautiful auburn hair and the deepest blue eyes that he had ever seen. But of all of her qualities, he loved her laugh the most. But he was getting ahead of himself he had only known her for a few hours.

While Riku was going on and on about the day that he lost his pet bunny Sora noticed, a girl walked into the hall late. She was the ugliest thing that he had ever seen. She was indescribably ugly. So, he did what any mature 15 year old would do.

"Hey Riku look over their," he pointed in the direction of the "girl"… more like mutant beast and laughed. Unfortunately she saw and sent death glares at the two. Well maybe death glare was not the right word. It was more of a you- will- be- castrated- if- you- look- at- me- again type of a look. Not taking a second thought the two boys turned around and attempted to hide their laughs by coughing repeatedly. Due to there lack of luck everyone's buddy Tidus came running from where he had been giving a speech on how to "protect yourself", thinking that Sora was choking.

He jumped on Sora and attempted to perform CPR, but Sora made a "miraculous" recovery, and after much convincing, they got Tidus to leave them alone.

"You two act like 12 year olds," Namine informed them. Meanwhile Kairi was about to _actually_ choke from laughing so hard. Roxas just shock his head.

"Now back to the adventures of Riku and how he lost his bunny", Sora announced when a middle-aged man walked in and grabbed a microphone that was conveniently positioned at the front of the dinning hall. He flicked the switch to ON and a huge buzzing went through the hall. Everyone's heads swished in the direction of the man.

"That's Cid," Namine began to explain, she had been there before, "he is the councilor"

"The, there is only one?" Roxas asked.

"Well supposedly there were more…"

"What happened to them," Kairi asked eagerly. She loved a good ghost story even if they always gave her nightmares.

"Rumor has it he is an Ax murder," Namine whispered.

"He killed the other councilors?" Sora asked.

"Supposedly," Namine replied.

"I heard he is an ex- rapist," Tidus chimed in from nowhere.

"I don't believe it," Kairi said shaking her head. She heard Cid clear his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up… I would like to welcome you to Camp Highwind," he began everyone cheered, "In a few minuets we will be orderly (cough) filing out of this hall to the campfire sight, so we can hold our Opening Campfire, But first I would like a applause for our lunch ladies… I mean Gourmet Chiefs Xemnas and Marluxia," Everyone clapped.

"Thank you and you can all go to the campfire site now", Cid told everyone.

"He doesn't seem like a murder," Kairi told the group.

"That's what they all say", Tidus chimed in form nowhere.

After endless pushing and showing (orderly filing out), they eventually found a seat around the campfire.

"I hate campfires they remind me of how they would force us to sing at Boy Scout camp…" Sora began.

"Ok Campers," Cid announced in a fake cheery voice, "it's time to sing campfire songs" You could only imagine the look on Sora's face. Horrified. He would have screamed noooooooooooooo at the top of his lungs but Riku who was not only sexy but smart put his hand around Sora's mouth so all anyone could hear was a humming sound.

So poor Sora was forced to sing campfire songs… he would be writing a very strongly worded letter to the white star line about this (whops wrong movie… from Titanic. Riku: which she does not own) He would be writing a very strongly worded letter to mother about this (not Jenova…).

Eventually the singing died down, remind Sora to thank God for that. In addition, it was time for marshmallow roasting. Toasted Marshmallows were Kairi's favorite. She loved to burn them, so that they would be soft on the inside and crispy on the outside.

"Sora?" Kairi said.

"Yes," Sora asked.

"It works better if you put your marshmallow near the fire," Kairi giggled. It was true Sora had been too distracted by his boyish nature (staring at Kairi) that he hadn't noticed that his marshmallow was missing the fire by a foot. Damn you Hormones.

Soon all of the marshmallows had been eaten and it was time to go to bed. Sora had to reluctantly say goodnight to Kairi.

On the walk back to the cabin, Riku asked Sora a very deep and meaningful question.

"You think Kairi is hot don't you", Riku asked, Sora blushed and nodded.

"So you like her," Riku asked. Sora didn't answer, what was e gonna say he fell in love with her the moment he met her… no that sounded stupid. So being his "manly" (cough) self he shrugged his shoulders. Riku snickered.

As soon as they got back to the cabin, Sora dove under the covers. He was unbelievably happy to finally get some rest. He looked up to see the door open. And his eyes feasted upon the "ugly girl" he had seen in the dinning hall earlier.

"Uhh"," he spoke up, "This is a boy's cabin". The person looked up with a scowl on their face.

"I am a boy," Sora paled, he did have a deep voice, "Why do you need evidence," the boy asked reaching for his pants.

"NO," Sora shouted.

"Good"

"I'm Sora," Sora squeaked nervously.

"Sephiroth," The boy said and went to sleep. Riku would never let Sora forget this moment

a/n Thank you soooooooo much for the reviews yay tell me if you like this chapter I thought it was ok it was ok next chapter is going to be archery


	3. Archery

Me: ok I just spent the past five minutes looking for where I called Kairi a blonde and Namine a brunet… I couldn't find it maybe you can tell the lazy author where it is? Please…

Riku: she doesn't own any of the Kingdom Hearts games

Me: you served your purpose you can go away now Riku

Riku: but you promised you would give me cookies if I said the disclaimer…

Me: Well cookies go good with coffee…

Riku: noooo not again

Me: before I the story I would like to thank all of the reviewers, you guys rock and I will not miss spell Sephy's name this time… twitch

Sora: (whispering) Riku has the coffee worn off yet

Riku: nope

Sora: darn cries

Me: to Nariko-lynne13 (mentioned again) thanks for the offer but I think I am ok. Even though I don't think your one of the evil people mentioned better safe than sorry. Oh and thanks for the Review I did try to make things flow more… and the chapters might get longer… depends, but it would take me longer to update. Oh and to other Reviewers, you want more fluff. I can try, but that will most likely come in later chapters.

Archery

The sun was shining over the lake at Camp Highwind, the birds were chirping sweetly, and the trees were gracefully swaying in the wind. All was happy and peaceful, all except for a certain red head in cabin 3G… you see Kairi was not a mourning person. (a/n ok I just realized that time that I mixed up the hair color was in the first chapter and I was looking in the second… I am dumb…).

She had gotten up that mourning, not to the smell of hot coffee, but to the smell of the gallons of makeup, that Lulu poured on her face every mourning… Kairi liked the coffee better. Then she had finally gotten a chance to use the bathroom she noticed he hair was sticking out at angles the same a Sora's. She had a "fun" time trying desperately to get it back into a normal shape. She looked over at her friend Namine who's hair was ALWAYS perfect, weather she did anything to it or not, it was like the twilight zone or something (Riku: Nexlei dose not own the twilight zone… can I have a cookie me: no).

"Hiya Kairi," Slephie said on a hyperactive voice "guess what, we get to do archery today". She was way to hyperactive for her own good. Anymore hyper and Cid would have to call in some guys with a tranquilizer gun. But that was besides whatever the point that the author was trying to get across… wait the author didn't even know what to type… damn writers block.

Kairi, Namine, Slephie, Lulu, and Areith all exited the cabin about an hour after Kairi was pulled from her bed to get up and _do things_, which is a bad thing to do to someone when their half asleep. A very bad thing lets not go there.

"Hey Kairi," Namine asked when they were walking far behind the rest of the group, "What do you think of Roxas?"

"He is nice, but when I see him I can't help but think that that is what it would look like if Sora and Tidus spawned," Kairi told her best friend. Namine giggled.

"Thanks for that image," Namine told Kairi shoving her to the side.

"Anytime buddy," Kairi replied, "but besides that I think he is cool, but not very outgoing".

"Yah," Namine sighed dreamily.

"Ohhhh," Kairi said understanding now, "you liiiiiiiike him". Namine blushed, and slowly nodded her head.

"But you like Sora," Namine added.

"Well… he seems nice, and sweet and Kind and he treats people so well," she as cut of by Namine.

"Don't say the rest, I know what's coming", Namine Stated.

"What would that be?" Kairi asked.

"_Sora- Kun I love you sooo much you're so sexy you make me want to…_" thankfully Kairi cut her off before the author was forced to type something dirty.

"You need medication," Kairi told Namine, just as the dining hall came into view. Together they happily followed the others into the building.

Sora woke up early on the first full day at camp. Not because he was excited about the upcoming day, not because he wanted to use the bathroom, not even because he was hungry (which is really wired for him), But he was up early today to escape any contact with Sephiroth. Yes Sora was officially scared to death of him. What _was not_ there to be afraid of…. Sora involuntarily shivered thinking about "Sephy", who as it turns out actually is a boy. Who would have known? Certainly not Sora and Riku. But enough talking about Sephy's manhood… (Shiver).

As soon as there was, enough light to see a foot in front of you Sora had gotten dressed and snuck out the front door of the cabin.

He quickly walked along the dirt road that led to the dinning hall. He figured that if he had to leave the cabin this early in the mourning (which he did or the consequences would be so graphic that the author would not be able to write them).

Not so surprisingly, when Sora got to the dinning hall he was the first one there. He grabbed a plate of bacon, eggs and toast and sat down drinking some orange juice, while pondering ways to escape Sephy's wrath.

Just as Sora started on his second piece of bacon, someone came through the door. It was Riku.

"Hey Sora," he said.

"Hi," Sora replied. Shoving bacon in his mouth.

"Running away from Sephiroth," Riku smirked.

"Yep." Sora said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"We get to do archery today," Riku informed Sora.

"Yay weapons," Sora said mock excitedly.

"Erm… Yay one more way that Sephiroth can possibly kill you," Riku said looking on the bright side as usual. Sora pouted. This was going to be painful… very painful.

"At least I get to eat bacon now," Sora said in his sad attempt to be an optimist. He glanced over at the lunch ladies… or men. One of them was wearing a flower printed apron. This sight boosted Sora's mood a little.

"Hey Riku its you in ten years," Sora pointed out.

"Nah… I'm gonna be the badass swimsuit model on the cover of a Victoria's secret magizine," Riku stated.

"You're getting a sex change?" Sora laughed.

"Nope, but I'm just so sexy that all of the girls who look at that magazine would want me on the cover," Riku pointed out.

"Erm… I think its more guys that look at that magazine," Sora said.

"Why are we talking about this," Riku asked attempting to change the subject. Thankfully, for Riku this was when the girls walked in. And by girls, I mean Kairi, Namine, Slephie, Areith, and Lulu.

Sora perked up when he saw Kairi he loved being around her.

"Hi Kairi," Sora said from across the hall motioning for the girls to come and sit with him and Riku.

Kairi sat next to Sora automatically.

"Hi," she blushed.

"You're never going to guess what happened to me," Sora started.

"You and Riku… I knew it," Slephie announced proud of herself.

"WHAT NO," Sora screamed.

"Oh," Slephie said as if whatever Sora had to say was not that interesting.

"Well," Sora began trying to get his bearings after that last comment, "Remember that ugly girl… well it turns out she was a guy, and a scary one, I thought he had come to the wrong cabin and pointed that out, but it turns out that he was a boy"

"That stinks," Kairi said.

"What's worse is that he offered _evidence_ So now I am living in fear of the day that he will murder me in my sleep for calling him a girl," Riku laughed at the story. He had thought wrongly too but Sephy did not know that… yet.

As other campers filed in the group finished their breakfasts. Luckily, Sora had not seen Sephy yet. Soon his stupid teenaged mind wandered away from Sephy and his potential death and to Kairi. It was strange. No matter what he was, doing his eyes and mind felt compelled to look and talk to her… it was like a magnet. From what he could tell, she was perfect. She was so kind to everyone… and so pretty…

"Sora stops drooling," Riku told him with his usual smirk and Sora turned red. The teens heard the familiar sound of the microphone beeping, because cid obviously had no idea how to use one.

"Attention children I would like applause for our fabulous lunch men… Marluxia and Xemnas," Everyone cheered, "ok as many of you know today is archery day so if you are done it would be nice if you could just fallow me out the field", Sora, Riku, Kairi and the gang fallowed Cid out the door.

"Hey where is Namine?" Kairi asked Sora, who pointed behind them to Namine who was giggling while chatting with Roxas.

"Remind me to tease them later," Sora told Kairi, who was shaking her head.

The field came into view and the students all walked up to the shooting line.

"Ok before we start shooting I would like to go over some rules," Cid began, everyone groaned, "Ok first off you never dry fire, Second you always hold your arrows facing down you don't want to stab anyone, and third you never aim your arrow at other people, like this," he picked up a bow and arrow and aimed at the crowd of campers who were now looking a little scared. Cid did not have a good grip on the string and it slipped from his fingers and went hurtling towards the crowd of campers, "oh shit".

Their was a thud heard across the field. Everyone was making a crowd around the person who had been shot. Sora and Kairi headed to the center of the crowd to see if whoever it was had been hurt. When they got their, they were shocked at what they saw. There in front of them was Riku lying in his stomach on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his butt.

Sora stood their with his mouth agape and Kairi gasped.

"I'm too sexy to be shot in the ass," Riku whined. Everyone let out a sigh they were relived that he was ok. Sora went to try to help his friend stand up.

"Ok Sora you help Riku to the infirmary and everyone else to the shooting line," Fid said happy that he had made all of the campers sin release forms.

Sora helped Riku limp uncomfortably in the direction to the infirmary.

"Well at least you got shot their and not somewhere _else_," Sora said trying to cheer his friend up about his injury. But it was true thanks to Riku's short attention span he had turned around to talk to some boys his back was to Cid when the arrow was shot, luckily, but if it wasn't than it would have had an alternate destination you know where. If you don't know where I'm talking about than you shoulder's be reading this none the less be on this site… think of all of those lemons out there… children these days are exposed to way too much… but back on track.

They finally made it to the infirmary. When the nurse saw what ad happened she merely shook her head and muttered "Cid" as if he was a naughty boy who had been stealing from the candy jar.

Sora waited in the infirmary while listening to Riku's whines as the nurse removed the arrow from its current position and stitched up Riku's butt.

By the time they were ready to leave it was time to go to bed and Sora was happy that he was able to avoid being in the same area as Sephiroth and the weapons. Sora and Riku walked to their cabin.

Once in they were pleased to find that Sephiroth was sound asleep. Sora watched laughing ad Riku attempted to get into bed. Before falling asleep himself, wishing that he and Kairi had been able to spend more time together that day. Soon he was asleep.

a/n erm yes it is a short chapter about 2000 words hope you liked it and to my buddy who is co writing this (Lehx) hi! Erm yah I just felt like saying that… well the next chapter will be swimming and their will be more Sora and Kairi fluff.


	4. Swimming

Me: OMG you can marry characters online! I call Roxas…

Riku: I hate you

Me: why?

Riku: First, you make me say the disclaimer and then you shoo me in the ass… my wife is NOT happy…

Me: If I remember correctly, Cid shot you in the ass

Riku: but you made him do it

Me: you shall bow to the power of my typing skills

Riku" twitch Nexlei does not own any of the Kingdom Hearts games.

Me: Oh and to the Reviewers, I would like to remind you that I have NOTHING against Goths… I was not making fun of Lulu, as I said in the first chapter. Oh and I am happy that people think it is funny sometimes when I'm typing this I think to myself am I being funny… or do I sound like a psychotic maniac…

Swimming

It all started out as an average day at Camp Highwind. It was warm and sunny yet again and the atmosphere was cheery. Sora had just woken up about a half an hour ago and had hastily gotten ready in another attempt to avoid his "friend" Sephiroth. Unfortunately Sora had a conscience. Yes a conscience that annoying cricket that is always sitting on your shoulder, that annoying voice that never shuts up (at least in Sora's case) and generally the thing that everyone hates because it forces them to do the right thing. Well his conscience was telling him that he could not leave his poor wounded friend alone in the cabin with the psychos that they were rooming with. So Sora sat as quietly on his bed as humanly possible wishing Riku would hurry and wake up.

But this was not the case. Instead of Riku beginning to stir he saw Sephiroth roll over as if he was about to wake up.

'Oh shit', Sora thought mimicking the words, that their councilor had spoken yesterday. Sephy was stirring more now. Sora felt his heart racing… she… I mean he was going to kill him. Sephy's eyes opened and he sat up. Sora who was panicking made a grab for his blanket to hide under it… damn you two-year-old instincts he thought not wanting to look like a complete moron who was hiding under his blanket. Sephiroth looked up at the fidgety Sora who was now twitching in places he did not know he could.

"You," he said coldly Sora looked around.

"Me," Sora said uncomfortably.

"I owe you evidence don't I," Sephy asked Sora. Sora vigorously shook his head. Before Sora's untimely death, someone marched into the cabin. It was a boy with red hair and a bag full of letters.

"I have a letter for Sephiroth," the boy announced mock happily. Sephiroth raised his hand like a little school girl err… boy. The boy walked over to him handed him the letter and left. Sephy looked at the letter.

"OH YAY A LETTER FROM MOTHER," Sephiroth screeched with delight. Sora just stared. He decided to try to get on Sephy's good side while he was obviously overjoyed.

"You got a letter from your mom wow your lucky," Sora could not think of anything else to say.

"Yes," he said cheerfully, hugging the letter.

"So where are you from?" Sora asked.

"JENOVA," He answered.

"I haven't heard of that town where it is?" Sora asked freaked out at Sephy's enthusiasm at reading his mom's letter.

"She's MY MOM," Sephy told him clearing up any of Sora's misunderstandings.

"Yah…" Sora had not a clue what to say to THAT so he remained silent.

"I'm not going to hurt you today," Sora heard Sephiroth say looking up from his letter. Sora was happy with this statement.

"So you don't hate me?" Sora had to ask.

"No, I hate you… but not as much as I hate him," Sephy said pointing to Cloud, "My half brother" he added.

The rest of the morning ( hahaha I spelled it right) went better than Sora expected. AKA, he was not dead which is always a good thing. Eventually Riku woke up.

"Are you ok," Sora asked.

"Yah," Riku was feeling much better… or the nurse had put him on so many pain relievers that he could not remember that he had been shot in the butt. Either way.

The two of them left the cabin to go and grab breakfast before heading out to the lake for swimming. Sora was hoping to be able to spend some time with Kairi today assuming that Riku doesn't get shot in this chapter again (which he won't or else _another_ angry mob of fan girls will attack the author twitch… they had pitch forks…).

M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M

Slephie had show tunes stuck in her head and she was having no trouble whatsoever letting everyone else in the cabin know. As it, turns out Slephie could not sing. Yes, she had one of those voices that made you want to huddle in the dark corner of the room in a fetal position.

So Kairi and Namine exited the cabin as soon as possible.

"Guess what," Namine announced as soon as they left the cabin.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Sora has big feet," She announced happily. Random comments like this were a sign that Namine was in a wired spacey artist mood.

"That was random," Kairi added.

"No not really," Namine said.

"How so?"

"Well Lulu told me that if you know a boys shoe size and divide it by two and add one you get the size of their… thing," Namine told Kairi the last part especially quiet. The comment left Kairi flustered and wishing that she had not asked anything.

"Thanks for those lovely images," Kairi told her best friend. They were now approaching the dinning hall.

"FOOD," Namine shouted as soon as they were in the building, and she made a mad dash for the bacon while Kairi slowly walked over to Sora's table.

"Sora, Riku," She said.

"Hi Kairi," Sora and Riku said.

"How are you," Kairi asked Riku, he did not look so good yesterday.

"I'm better," Riku replied. Kairi smiled and took a seat next Sora.

"So you escaped Sephy again," She inquired.

"He said he wasn't going to hurt me… I don't know if I can believe him…" Sora told her with a slightly frightened look on his face. Kairi giggled and got up to go get some (lots) food. She was happy to see that today they had coffee… Kairi liked coffee (heh coffee). She took a cup and filled it, Kairi unlike the author did shenot go insane when she had coffee but it did wake her up… not that she was asleep; Slephie's singing had taken care of that. She headed back to the table with her food.

"Hey Riku, can you sue Cid?" Namine asked.

"No… the bastard made everyone sign a "he is not liable for anything form"," Grumbled Riku miserable, he obviously wanted to get Cid back.

"I wouldn't call him that around here… he is an ax murder," Namine said. At First Kairi had not believed a word of that but after yesterday she was beginning to believe it ever so slightly. Speak of the devil they heard a familiar beeping and everyone turned to see Cid standing with the microphone.

"I am going to do the safety rules in here today," he began, "Ok today as you know todayis the day we all go swimming… first Iwould like to remind you that if you can't swim, than DON'T go in the water" Everyone nodded eager to get the speech over with.

"At 12:30 their will be a picnic on the shore, enjoy your day," Cid finished.

"That was fast," Roxas, pointed out looking at Riku and knowing the exact reason that Cid wanted to rush through the safety rules.

"It's not my fault he shot me," Riku said. The group got up and started walking towards the lake. Kairi and Sora walking slightly behind everyone else.

"Hey look at them," Sora pointed at Roxas and Namine, Roxas had just asked her to hang out with him and she giggled and said sure.

"Aww their sooo cute," Kairi said. It was true they would make a good couple, Kairi thought. She would have to set them up… somehow. Soon they approached the lake. Kairi and Sora took off their cloths (they had their bathing suits on underneath you pervs… dose that make me a perv for thinking you would think that? Do I have a sick mind too? Nooooooooooooooo).

"Darn Roxas is hogging Namine," Kairi said to no one in particular.

"You could spend the day with me… if you don't mind…" Sora told her.

"Of course I don't," Kairi said. They both headed into the water.

"The water is so nice and cool," Kairi remarked. It felt great since it was around ninety degrees out.

"Yah," Sora said.

"So want to use a canoe?" Kairi asked.

"Sounded like fun," Sora said, and they headed towards the canoes. Sora got on first and then held Kairi's hand to help her on, and he began rowing towards the center of the lake.

"Isn't it pretty?" Kairi asked looking at the shimmering water.

"Yah, I love the water, like lakes, even though I would rather be at an ocean," Sora said.

"My house is right on the ocean maybe you could come sometime," Kairi said.

"That would be cool," Sora, said, looking at Kairi, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, no not in the perverted way that everyone is thinking but he just thought she was just so pretty…

"So what music do you like?" Kairi asked.

"Metal is my favorite in general" Sora said, "what about you".

"I like almost anything," She replied.

"Why did you come to camp?" Sora asked.

"You know me and Namine are best friends, well she moved away and this summer we decided that we HAD to spend time together so we came to this camp," Kairi told him.

"I can tell she is spending lots of time with you," Sora said hinting towards the shore where Roxas was tickling Namine.

"Yah but she usually isn't like this she doesn't like most boys," Kairi said.

"We need to set those two up," Sora said.

"Hey have you ever noticed how much you and Roxas look alike?" Kairi asked.

"No, the only thing that's the same is our eyes," Sora said, "I don't know why people say that".

"Maybe because your eyes stand out so much that it is what most people notice," Kairi said.

"What do you mean stand out?"

"They are the deepest blue that I have ever seen they remind me of the ocean, their so deep…" Kairi said dreamily but after three seconds, she kicked herself for going of on a fan girl like rant about his eyes. But everything she said she had meant.

"Either you're a poet or you're madly in love with me," Sora joked and Kairi turned red.

"H- Hey I think it's time for lunch," Kairi said pointing at the people far away on the beach eating on picnic blankets. Sora looked that way and agreed. Yes, Kairi thought she had changed the subject. She did not want Sora to know that she liked him just yet… if ever.

They rowed back to shore and Sora helped Kairi out of the boat. Roxas beckoned Sora and Kairi to sit with him and Namine. He leaned over and whispered in Sora's ear.

"Have fun making out with Kairi," He said smirking a Riku smirk. Sora turned red and his face felt really hot.

"Whatchya talking about?" Namine asked.

"NOTHING" Sora shouted so the entire camp could hear, he looked over and saw Sephiroth glaring at him as if to say WTF. He did not like the attention. Sora continued to scarf down his food silently.

Kairi and Sora spent the rest of the day with Roxas and Namine. Every once in awhile Namine would randomly say feet and it would result in the two giggling uncontrollably while the boys would just stare at them blankly wondering what the heck they had been smoking. Soon it was sunset dinner would be eaten outside too. But this time Roxas and Namine had gone off to do something and it left Sora and Kairi alone.

As soon as they got food Sora ate it like he had been starving. And Kairi just laughed at him.

"So you never told me why you came… you don't seem like the type of person who likes camping?" Kairi asked.

"My mom forced me to come for fear that my ass would be permantly stuck on the couch, from playing video games," Sora laughed.

"So you didn't want to come?" Kairi asked.

"After the last time I went to camp no," Sora shivered remembering the horrors of the Boy Scout camp.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Kairi, laughed, Sora ashoock his head.

"They made me sing songs… Kairi promise me that you will never ever go to Boy Scout camp"

"Do I look like I'm eligible?" Kairi asked… She was a girl after all.

"Well those plastic surgeons can work miracles these days…" Kairi pushed Sora jokingly.

"Thanks Sora I am so happy that you think I am going to get a sex change," Kairi laughed

"Any time," Sora joked. They both stopped and looked into each other's eyes, as if being pulled together by some magnetic force their faces drifted closer and closer…

"Hiya guys," Slephie said as energetic as always. Interrupting what would have been Sora and Kairi's first kiss. Kairi did not say anything. She was too in shock. She had almost kissed Sora… she had only known him for three days… well four but whatever. But he was so… she could not really describe it but she really liked whatever the feeling was. But one thing was for sure she did not want to rush things. She was completely spaced out the entire night. Sora seemed a little shaky too. Due to his misfortune, Riku had witnessed the whole event. Sora would be in for an interesting conversation the next morning.

a/n ok I suck at fluff. I think the next chapter will be rock climbing. Special thanks to Lehx yay. And I mentioned Cloud how could I have forgotten him? Whatever. See ya.


	5. Rock Climbing

Me: 4 reviews? Only 4... You make me so sad that I almost don't want coffee… almost

Riku: I am not saying the disclaimer today…

Me: holds out cookie

Riku: Nexlei doesn't own any of the kingdom hearts games

Me: Good minion

Riku: Could I have my cookie now

Me: Nope

Riku: Why not

Me: Because Sora ate it…

Riku: Pulls out pointy object

Sora: ahhhhhhhh

Me: uhhh whatever… my friend LIW has been bugging me to update… so here it is

Chapter 5

Rock Climbing… or is it…

I know exactly how you expect this chapter to start off "it was a nice day at camp yada yada yada" but no today it was _cloudy_ yes those big wet things in the sky, not to be confused with Cloud (he is the one on the left who is currently being chased by a bunch of glomp obsessed fan girls).

But on task. Kairi was just waking up, on this beautiful… or not so beautiful morning. She was still stunned about what had happened the night before. She and Sora had almost kissed… Almost. She had mixed feelings on the matter. As much as she thought that she had just met him and it wasn't right to just kiss someone like that. But Sora was different. Or at least that's what Kairi thought. He was so honest and innocent… talking to him was like kindergarten… Kairi's thoughts were quoting high school musical (Riku: Nexlei doesn't own high school musical), Damn, she thought Kairi hated high school musical with a burning passion. It was ok once… but everyone is so obsessed with it... it'scrazy. One of those people being her little sister, who insisted on watching it every time it was on the Disney channel. She thought that was bad… but then her sister got it on DVD so now they don't have to wait for it to be on TV she could watch it ALL the time.

But as she was saying, for some reason when she was around Sora, she felt like she had known him for life. She was being silly, she thought.

Kairi got out of her bed, and walked into the bathroom humming the evil show tunes that were stuck in her head…. Thank you sooo much Selphie… she really seemed to be annoying Kairi lately… epically after what happened last night (no dirty thoughts).

Kairi hurried to get ready she wanted to get to breakfast so she could see Sora. She had to practically shake Namine awake. Finally, after what felt like hours, Kairi was finally out the door with Namine heading towards breakfast.

"So," Namine said, "how was your boat ride with Sora yesterday,"

"Oh it was lots of fun, we talked about all kinds of stuff," Kairi said cheerfully.

"Sure," Namine said long and over exaggerated, hinting that there was more than talking going on on that boat.

"No," Kairi said embarrassed.

"By the size of his feet, how did you keep the boat from tipping over?" Namine laughed. This resulted in Namine being kicked very hard in the shin… very hard. "OWW," she screamed as she hopped towards the entrance to the dining hall.

"You deserved it," she said, "and you and Roxas looked cozy on the beach yesterday"

"Look he was tickling me, that's why it looked kind of funny… it isn't my fault," Namine said still rubbing her bruised shin while attempting to walk up the stairs to the dining hall.

"Sure," Kairi said repeating the words that Namine had said minuets ago. They walked into the dinning hall, grabbed their food and walked up to the table where Sora, Riku, and Roxas were sitting.

Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Looks like it's going to rain," Riku said, looking out the window of the cabin. Sora sighed he was really looking forward to rock climbing. Sora had always loved it, it was so fun.

"Yah," Sora sighed.

"Sooo yesterday you and Kairi looked pretty happy on that little boat all the way out in the middle of the lake…" Riku smirked making fun of Sora.

"You know we didn't do anything," Sora sighed. He was completely humiliated after last night, when he and Kairi had almost kissed. He felt like such an idiot, what if she didn't like him that way? She won't even talk to him now, he thought.

"You too looked pretty cozy last night," Riku added. Sora, who was getting a bit irritated at Riku's remarks, replied angrily.

"I didn't see _you_ with any girls… Mr. Victoria's secret model," Sora was speaking the truth he didn't _see_ Riku with any girls, after he had said that he came here because the camp was coed.

"See being the key word," Riku added.

"What dose THAT mean?"

"You know what I mean…"

"NO I don't"

"Well… you know Selphie… well me and her were making out behind that big oak tree," Riku said some what proudly… that's right Riku defend your "manly" pride.

"Oh really", Sora added with a smirk, "well than why was she _bothering_ Kairi and me?"

"Heh… right, as your friend, I took it upon myself to send Selphie to stop you and Kairi from turning into bunnies," Riku said nervously.

"_Stop us from turning into bunnies_" You could hear the irritation dripping from Sora's words.

"Well I'm not ready to be called 'uncle Riku' yet," Riku said boldly knowing that this was going to make Sora VERY mad.

"Who said you would get to be Uncle anyway?" Sora was very mad at Riku.

"So there is going to be a baby… Sora I was only kidding I didn't think you would actually…" He was cut off by Sora.

"Riku just shut up," Sora said slightly depressed. Riku finally noticed that Sora was upset about the events of the previous night.

"Look, I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize; I guess I shouldn't have tried to kiss her… I have only known her a few days…"

"Hey Sora… just to let you know, she was going to kiss you too… I saw the whole thing" Riku grinned.

"Yah I know you saw the whole thing, you were watching your evil plan from behind your oak tree…" Sora said now a lot happier.

"Oh how I love that tree…" Riku said smiling a very perverted smile. Sora began to wonder where Cid was when Riku and Selphie were behind the tree…

"Riku… stop thinking about _that_," Sora started. "Let's go to get some Breakfast,"

"Ok," Riku said almost completely out of his perverted state of mind… almost.

(Bwahahaha I have out an a/n in the middle of the story…yah… I got tired of the lalala… on that subject, aren't I a great singer smiles… hey stop throwing the rotten vegetables… I'm not THAT bad… ok maybe I am)

Kairi and Namine sat down with Riku and Sora.

"Hey guys where is Selphie?" Riku asked. And Sora was silent; if he wasn't so embarrassed to be around Kairi he would be making fun of Riku.

"Oh I don't know she is probably bugging people as usual…" Kairi said remembering Slephie's talent at annoying people.

The group ate breakfast talking about how excited they were about rock climbing that day and how so and so would get to the top faster than so and so, it didn't really matter to Sora and Kairi, and they were too busy trying not to make eye contact with each other.

Sora could feel his face burn like it was on fire when Namine asked him why he was so quiet.

"I'm just tired," He replied looking at his hands, not wanting to make eye contact with Kairi's friend's ether.

Just as everyone had cleared their plate of the waffles they had been eating they heard the familiar beeping of Cid's microphone… he really needs to fix that.

"Some of you have been wondering weather rock climbing is still on, because of the chance of rain," He started, "Well it is, we won't stop our activity until it actually starts to rain" Their was a murmur of relief through the crowd of campers who were all very excited about the rock climbing wall, it was most peoples favorite part of the entire camp.

"So first I would like to brief you on how to put your harness on, you put your legs in the loops and fasten the buckle and remember fasten it tight or else you will fall," Cid concluded rushing through yet another safety lecture.

Eventually the crowd was ushered out of the room by the cooking staff (Xemnas and Marluxia) so that they could clean up before lunch.

"Hahahaha they have hair nets," Riku laughed, while momentarily sneaking into the kitchen and grabbing one. He proceeded to try to put it on Roxas's head, but due to the spiky nature of his hair, it just wouldn't stay, thus putting Riku in a bad mood… his evil plan to make Roxas' s look like a lunch lady had failed… poor Riku.

They eventually found themselves at the field, yes the field where Riku got shot… entering caused him to shudder at that day's events.

Everyone approached the rock climbing tower. It looked funny in just sitting in the center of the field.They put on their harness's the way Cid had instructed them. It was then that Tidus learned the joy of harnesses…

"It's giving me a wedgy," He moaned, everyone stared at him as if to say shut up… well it was really a (insert something really bad) look but for the purpose of the children reading this lets just say shut up.

Kairi looked around at all of the kids wearing the harnesses; it looked like they were all wearing dippers. She inwardly laughed at everyone but decided that maybe it wasn't so funny seeing as how she was wearing one too.

Kairi went to stand in line to get to climb the intermediate side of the wall.

"Its peanut butter and Jelly time. It's peanut butter and Jelly time," Namine sung making Kairi laugh at her friends (coincidentally that is stuck in the author's head) insanity. She was not looking forward to when the camp would end and her and Namine would be separated again.

"Namine… you can shut up now…" Kairi said after her friend had repeatedly sung 'it's peanut butter and jelly time' for the past ten minuets. Luckily for Kairi she was next in line, and then she could climb all the way up to the top of the wall and away from he annoying friend.

Kairi stepped forward and Cid clipped the rope onto Kairi's harness and she started to climb. She put her hand on one of the highest rocks that she could reach and her foot on the one that stuck out the most and pulled herself up. She repeated the process over and over until she was about three feet from the top. Her arms and legs were exhausted, climbing up this wall certainly isn't as easy as it looks. If she got to the top she would stand on a little platform and ring the bell. Why? Because the author says so.

Kairi went to reach for another rock, but lost her footing, she plummeted about three feet before she grabbed another rock. It was scary, she was one of those automatic belay machines and they don't really slow you down until you have fallen at least six feet, so Kairi was falling pretty fast. Her heart was racing.

"Kairi are you ok?" She heard Sora call from the ground. She glanced a peek it was his turn to start climbing and he was just starting at the bottom. She tried to continue going up the wall this time a little slower than before.

Sora was a very fast climber and it wasn't long before he was about level with her. He looked over at her and smiled and continued climbing up. After an eternity of climbing (five minuets) Kairi had only one moresteap (or climb)to go, Sora was sitting at the top waiting for her. He had just rung the bell. Kairi was having trouble puling herself onto the platform on top. Sora being the kind person he was held out his hand for her.

"Kairi, I'll help you" he said sweetly. Kairi balanced herself on the rock that she was standing on and took Sora's hand, he gently pulled her up. She let out a big breath of air once she was at the top.

"Thanks Sora," Kairi smiled, getting up from where she sat on the platform and ring the bell.

Meanwhile

"Their taking a long time," Namine said from the ground.

"Their probably making out," Roxas laughed, and Riku who was nearby smirked.

At the top

"Ok we just lean down and push of with our feet like you would if you were going down a mountain" Sora said. By the way he climbed and talked about these things Kairi presumed he had been climbing before.

They scaled down the wall and undid their harnesses, very happy to be free from the diaper like things.

Dinner

Just as some random person had predicted it had started to rain. But not after everyone had gotten a chance to climb the wall. They were all busy talking about the exciting day that they had just had. Kairi was relived that Sora was acting like nothing had happened the previous night. She loved how gentile he was when he had pulled her up on the wall. But she had to stop her little daydreams before someone noticed her mind was really _very_ far away.

"And then I was like Tidus shut up your harness is not molesting you," Namine finished her story. Kairi laughed, Tidus's paranoia would be a lot funnier if they didn't know that he was really serious about all of it.

Kairi finished her dinner quickly and then rushed to the dessert buffet. Today their were assorted flavors of ice cream… Kairi took chocolate… Kairi LOVES chocolate… who doesn't? Anyway Kairi shoved the ice cream into her mouth like there was no tomorrow, while Sora looked at her worriedly. Soon it was time to go to their cabins for the night. It was getting late and the author was getting writhers block.

Sora and Kairi walked to Kairi's cabin (HE IS JUST WALKING HER TO THE DOOR). Sora smiled at her.

"Hey you are really good are rock climbing where did you learn?" Kairi asked.

"We have a wall at out school," Sora answered (How's that for parallel?). They reached her cabin's door. Off in the distance they could hear Roxas and Namine having an interesting conversation.

"Its peanut butter and jelly time," Namine sung.

"SHUT UP," Roxas's voice echoed through the camp. But three seconds later you could hear the 'cupule's" laughter at Roxas's outbreak.

"Their wired," Kairi said to Sora as she walked into her cabin.

a/n hi here is another chapter. I think the next chapter will be horseback riding... i am not sure I WANT MORE REWIEWS...whan it's true. I tryed to fix all of the spelling mistakes... and all of the names and stuff. bye.


	6. Movie Day

Me: HIYA… Riku: I am not saying the disclaimer today

Me: Yes, you are (evil laugh)

Riku: but I have not gotten a single cookie… not even from IceDragon'08… who gave cookies to everyone but me…

Me: Riku is now emo… like everyone else I know

Riku: I am not emo, I'm badass

Me: whatever just say the disclaimer?

Lehx: Nexlei and I do not own any Kingdom Hearts games

Riku: I am FREE… DOBBY IS FREE

Lehx: We do not own Harry Potter either.

Me: Oh, I guess you don't get this cookie than Riku… holds out cookie

Riku: ok maybe I am emo now…

Me: whatever anyhoo I have nothing against Tidus… in fact he is sexy (in FFX… DUH) but I had to pick someone to make fun of… so it's him…

Riku: hey I thought I was the sexy one…gigantic tear drop

Me: yah your emo… anyway (no offence to emo people… duh half my friends are emo)

Lehx: Hey, that was only that one time…

Me: the authors note is going to be half the length of the chapter so we are going to shut up now.

Chapter 6

Movie Day

It was a nice day out… nice… but wet (I have to stop doing the "…"), Kairi was having an interesting morning…. It had poured the night before and her shoes were white… ya know white is supposed to be the absence of color but it looks like a color to me, it is a shade right? Whatever one-day I… I mean Kairi shall revolt against George Bush to earn the right for Kairi's shoes (which are white) to be considered a color. Wow I am good at getting off track… really good… I wonder if there is an award for that… there I go again.

Well Kairi was wearing white shoes, it was the only pair of shoes that she had brought (if you were going to see your best friend for the first time in six months would you really consider what you were packing?) So Kairi's shoes… which were white are doomed to be brown (from the mud duh) before they ever got the chance to be considered a color (after Kairi's big scary protest). Wow this is like two paragraphs talking about shoes… and now back to the usual rants about video games… or not.

"Namine, do you have an extra pair of shoes," Kairi groaned early that morning.

"No," Namine asked giving her a curious glance.

"Mine are white…" Kairi continued her rant.

"Ok," Namine said not quite getting the point that it was muddy outside.

"Whatever," Kairi said giving up on the entire shoe thing… her poor white shoes… they never even gave her blisters.

"So we get to ride HORSES today," Selphie said from nowhere… actually from across the room, but nowhere sound more random.

"Yep," Lulu said not interested.

"Aren't you excited?" Areith asked, "Horses are sooo beautiful,"

"I really don't want to ride stinky horses," Lulu said.

"Guess what last night I had a dream about a boy in a cowboy hat… he was a sexy cowboy…" Selphie said.

"Really," Areith began, "I had a dream that Sephiroth stabbed me with a REALLY long sword and then Cloud went emo"

"And I had a dream that Wakka got me pregnant," Lulu said in an unusually (for her) non-sarcastic way. Everyone stared. "We only did it ONCE,"

"Heh," Kairi said breaking the silence, "Let's go get food," It was tough but Kairi managed to work up the courage to go outside and kill her shoes… anything to get away from the conversation that they were having.

(a/n well it is time for another a/n in the middle of the story. Yes, I know that you all loved my singing… cringebut I will now continue to rant instead. Well I would like to say that before this story is over I want 100 reviews, I know that is a lot but who cares, I want lots of reviews. Oh yah and a random fact is that this is going to be fifteen chapters long so yah, I have already planed most of them… err I'm going to shut up before the veggies come again)

"I don't want peanut butter and jelly… No Namine STOP," Roxas was saying in his sleep. He was obviously a tortured soul… or a victim of Namine's singing. Sora shook his head and continued to get ready for the day. It was really muddy today; it was going to be fun.

"I love you too Namine," Sora heard Roxas say as if he was talking in his sleep. Maybe he wasn't' such a tortured soul. "But Namine, aren't we too young for sex… ok if you're ready than I guess…" Sora could not put up with that. It was time for Roxas to wake up. Sora grabbed his hair and gave it a very hard pull. Thankfully, he woke up before his dream got any more graphic.

"Why did you wake me up I was having a good dream," Roxas asked.

"You were having a good dream? What was it about," Riku asked. Roxas blushed.

"Chocolate," Roxas lied.

"You were at a chocolate factory?" Sora asked.

"Yes, their were all kinds of chocolate… "Roxas was a good liar, if he hadn't been talking in his sleep than they would have believed him.

"And what were you doing at this chocolate factory?" Riku asked.

"Eating," Roxas, said.

"Eating what?" Riku asked.

"Chocolate" Roxas said. Sora could not stand it anymore, he cracked up.

"Roxas… you… talk… in… you're… sleep," Sora said while laughing.

"Was I talking about chocolate," Roxas asked sounding nervous.

"Depends what you mean by chocolate," Riku said being himself.

"Err… the candy…" Roxas said.

"Ohhhhhhh the _candy_," Riku said in the dirtiest way possible.

"Yah we… I mean I was at a chocolate factory," Roxas said.

"Did you use protection," Came Tidus's voice from across the room. Roxas turned as red as Kairi's shoes… if she painted them red, he looked really embarrassed. Riku and Sora being nice grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

He was still speechless. He obviously did not know that he talked in his sleep.

"Sorry," Sora said, "We didn't know that Tidus was going to say that, we were going to pretend that it never happened… after joking a little," Sora said meaning that he was really sorry.

"It's fine," he said quietly. Sora and Riku were feeling bad (see the chapter where I rant about consciences).

"Hey it isn't your fault… exactly," Riku, said not really helping. Sora was going to have to do something to make him feel better.

"If it helps… I like Kairi… I really like her," Sora said trying to help. Roxas looked at him and smiled.

"YES Wakka owes me twenty bucks," Roxas said cheerily.

"HEY… you can't tell anyone… ok…" Sora said.

"OK, but you can't tell anyone about that dream," Roxas said.

"That must have been one pretty sweet dream," Riku added.

"You have no idea…" Roxas said lost in memories of the dream. The group of boys started on the muddy path to the dinning hall.

"So," Sora said trying to get Roxas's mind off the dream before what he is thinking becomes noticeable, "why did you come to camp?"

"I had a really good time at camp last year," Roxas said.

"Oh," Sora said.

"My friend Axel was supposed to meet me here, but he got grounded," Roxas started laughing at the grounded part.

"What's so funny about your friend being grounded?" Riku asked.

"He was grounded for lighting his mom's peach tree on fire…" Roxas said.

"Why did he do THAT," Riku asked.

"I dared him to," Roxas said.

"Now Roxie you know it isn't good to play with fire," Sora said trying to sound like his mom.

"Yah but still… it was fun… we didn't kill anyone, and we don't have any _serious_ burns," Roxas said as they reached the dining hall. (a/n A NOTE TO PYRO MANIACS/ PYRO MANIAC WANNABES DO NOT LIGHT THINGS ON FIRE IT WILL KILL THE RAINFOREST… OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT YAY CAPS LOCK but on a serious note really guys don't play with fire)

"Kairi," Sora said when he saw his "friend". He was glad that his master plan had worked yesterday, he acted as if the night before had not happened and it worked… thank goodness. Sora walked up to her and took the empty seat next to her that he hoped was saved for him. Roxas got a seat next to Namine.

"Look at my shoes… their brown," Kairi said laughing at her.

"Everyone's shoes are brown," Sora, said making Kairi feel a little better. Talking to Sora always put Kairi in a good mood.

"Guess what they have coffee at the buffet," Namine said, who was obviously obsessed with coffee. Every now and then Sora would see Roxas glance at Namine and blush. He knew what he was thinking about.

"Yay coffee," Kairi said sarcastically. Knowing the "peanut butter and jelly time" effect coffee had on Namine.

"Sooo," Selphie said hyperly, "I heard that at the end of camp there is a dance"

"Yep," Roxas said, quietly thinking about how he could possibly ask Namine to go with him. They heard the beeping of the microphone and turned to face Cid and hear about the rules for horseback riding.

"Attention campers, because of the rain and mud we are going to have to reschedule our horseback riding to tomorrow" Cid said. Namine looked sad, she loved horseback riding, "but today we will be watching a movie instead… well I took a poll from some random kids and they said that they would rather not watch the Hilary Duff movie that I picked out, so I rented a movie called "Super size me" we will be watching it on the big projector screen over their," Cid pointed to a large projector screen that was being lowered at the side of the room.

"Were watching Super size me…" Namine said, "But I don't want to see open heart surgery" Namine looked pale, "This is going to kill fast food forever…"

"Have you seen this?" Kairi asked Sora quietly as the lights dimmed for the movie.

"Yah we had to watch it in health class…" Sora said, "For some reason people think all kids are fat," Sora looked around, "and yet I don't see any," Kairi laughed, it was true even though their were constant lectures in school about how everyone was fat she thought that most of the kids at her school were in good shape, but she guessed that the REALLY fat ones threw off the average weight for her age group (no offence to fat people).

"Ok everyone be quiet," Cid said and turned on the movie. It started out as an introduction to the world of fat people and continued with the guy getting fatter and fatter and yada yada yada. The Campers stared in horror as the guy practically died from unhealthy food.

Finally the movie was over. Kairi was happy for it because if she saw one ore fry than she thought she would die.

"As a special treat after that movie we ordered fast food for everyone!" Cid announced at lunch. Namine nearly threw up. And the crowds went silent. The food was placed in front of everyone and they just stared at it. The the hamburgers looked juicy and delicious and the fries looked salty and crispy… oh the heck with it Kairi dug in. She barley ever had fast food, maybe once or twice a year so she knew that she had nothing to worry about. Slowly the other hungry campers started to eat their lunch. After lunch, Cid grabbed his microphone once again to make another announcement.

"We are now going to watch a classic movie called "the music man"," He said. Many of the girls started talking about how much they loved that movie, while the boy's sat their thinking ' why couldn't he just cover us in honey and leave us to the bears'… well maybe not anything that bad but they certainly did not want to watch this movie.

Kairi was not a big musical person, so she sat back and started to space out. She felt a poke and looked over at Sora he had poked her. He mouthed the words "want to go for a walk" she nodded and they slowly stood up and left through the back door without being noticed by Cid.

Sora took Kairi's hand and pulled her on a side path off in the woods, luckily it was paved with kittle rocks so they were not up to their ankles in mud.

"Where are we going," Kairi asked Sora as he led her along the path. She was really enjoying the feeling of his hand holding hers. They walked uphill for a bit and finally came to a orphaning in the trees. Ahead was a fantastic view of the lake. It appeared that they were standing on a cliff at the edge of it. In the distance, Kairi could see a waterfall that she did not know existed.

"Roxas showed me and Riku this place, he says even Cid doesn't know about it," Sora said.

"It's beautiful," Kairi, said looking out at the water. She noticed that he was still holding her had. They sat down on the dry rock, which dried off from the rain faster than the grass and mud.

They sat looking at the scenery. It was one of the most beautiful places that she had ever seen.

"Selphie won't stop talking about Riku," Kairi said trying to break their silence.

"Riku likes Selphie," Sora said.

"Hey do you have a girlfriend?" Kairi asked.

"No… I have a boyfriend," Sora said taking Kairi by surprise.

"… Oh," Kairi was shocked, hadn't the author clearly stated that this was not a SoraRiku.

"Kairi, I'm kidding" Sora laughed.

"Oh," Kairi silently thanked god that he was,"Why did you bring me here"

"I would much rather spend time with you than any other person at this camp" Sora told her honestly. She looked at him, he was being serious, that was the nicest thing any guy (besides her dad who says i love you) had said to her.

Before Kairi comprehended, what was going on she felt their faces tilt together until their lips met. Kairi loved it, she loved the feeling of his lips against hers. His arms wrapped around her waist. Slowly they pulled away.

Kairi smiled and so did Sora. He squeezed her hand and she blushed. Sora thought that their was little that could possibly make his day any better. Unfortunately, it was time for dinner and the movie should be over soon.

Meanwhile

"So Cid, Why did you open a camp," Namine asked bored of the movie.

"Because I like children," Cid replied. Namine twitched and grabbed Roxas's arm.

Sora and Kairi

"Kairi we had better head back," Sora told her.

"Ok," She said glancing at the beautiful scenery not wanting to leave. But Sora stood and helped her up, still holding her hand. She blushed at his kindness. The two walked back to camp hand and hand and walked into the dinning hall quietly hoping not to be noticed. Cid was yet again preoccupied with something or another.

The two sat. Sora stroked Kairi's hand with his fingers, and she smiled. The movie ended soon, and it was time to eat. Everyone sat down to the dinner of Pizza. They chattered about the movies that they had just seen and finished their meals.

When it was time to go to bed, Sora and Kairi stayed behind when everyone else left. Slowly Sora took Kairi's hand and they left the dining hall. Walking down the road to the cabins.

"I love the stars in the sky," Kairi said.

"Their pretty," Sora agreed, "You know, you are too," Kairi blushed Sora was the sweetest boy she had ever met. They arrived at Kairi's cabin. Sora leaned in and kissed her again, this time they were getting a little more into it, there innocent little kiss was soon turned to a full-blown make out. The door opened and there stood Namine staring at the two, they pulled away.

"Goodnight Sora," Kairi said.

"Goodnight Kairi," Sora said, walking to his cabin. Kairi was forcefully pulled into the cabin by Namine. This would be a nice long talk.

Sora walked into his Cabin and laid down he was just about to fall asleep when Riku nudged him.

"You made out with Kairi," He said.

"Yah," Sora blushed.

"Wakka owes Roxas twenty more bucks," Riku said.

"Shut up," Sora replied not wanting to hear about the crazy bets that had been made.

A/n hi how have you been? I've been good bored but good. Anyway, tell me it you think I am rushing things I do not know. Turns out that this chapter was not horseback riding that will be the next chapter. Well I want 50 reviews (what high standards are good) for this chapter alone… so get typingp


	7. Horseback Riding

Me: yay I got 14 reviews… You guys all rock

Riku: I got two cookies…. I love my wife blushes

Me: the reason it took me so long to update is because… uhh… I burnt my tongue on a carrot…

Riku: actually she did… you should have seen her run around screaming

Me: it isn't funny… my tongue really hurts… even if it isn't the reason it took so long to update

Lehx: Nexlei and I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts games.

Me: Riku I think you lost your job

Lehx: yay… I get to say the disclaimer for no reward whatsoever… I feel so special

Riku: I feel free

Me: oh and to the anonymous reviewers thanks for the review

Riku: If anyone is interested in other sorakairi stories read the one's on Nexlei's favorite's list

Me: yay no yaoi

Riku: you should probably write the chapter now

Me: fiiiiinnnnnnnneeeee… and guess what I'm eating lehx? Turkey… hahaha

Chapter 7

Horseback Riding

It was around six in the morning and most of the camp was still asleep. Most of course, not all. Their was one girl, in cabin 3G who was awake.

Kairi was stating at the bottom of the top bunk where Namine slept. She was deep in thought… or as may like to call it spacing out… but deep in thought sounds more intelligent, so lets go with that. Yesterday she and Sora had kissed. Several times actually. She had loved it, she remembered how special she had felt when he had held her hand, and how safe she was with his arms around her… She sighed. She didn't really know what to do. Did this make them a couple now? Or were they friends with benefits… no Sora wasn't the kind of guy who would even consider being friends with benefits she knew that. What if he acted like nothing ever happened? Kairi was very confused. She kept telling herself that she was being crazy, but those questions kept popping into her head. She decided that it wasn't a good idea to just sit there so she got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

After she got ready she thought it was a good idea to wake up Namine.

"Namine," She said, trying not to be loud enough to wake the others in the cabin. She thought back to the previous night. Namine had kept her up past midnight trying to get details from her that didn't even exist, but I guess if your best friend had seen you kissing the guy you liked she would want details right? Non the less Kairi was annoyed at this and had repeatedly told Namine to shut up… to no avail.

"Kairi I was having a good dream," Namine replied and turned away. She was tired after all of that questioning the previous night, after all it was only six thirty in the morning.

"Namine, I want to go get breakfast," Kairi complained.

"Right, you want to see Sora at breakfast is more like it," Namine said. Kairi blushed and nodded, but Namine didn't see because she was facing the wall. Thank goodness.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Kairi asked trying to change the subject.

"uhhh… chocolate," Namine said. Kairi didn't believe her, she knew that chocolate was a code word for hot sex with Roxas, but she didn't say anything. "Why did you wake me?" Namine asked.

"I already told you," Kairi said.

"Whatever," Namine said, she sounded like she was still asleep. She probably was Kairi thought.

"Stop thinking about Roxas's feet," Kairi said.

"Who said that I'm thinking about his shoe size,"

"Uhh no one… but you are," Kairi said.

"Go away I want to sleep," Namine said.

"But I'm hungry," Kairi said.

"Yah for Sora," Namine said, and Kairi blushed again. "If you want to see him so bad go wake _him_ up" Namine motioned in the direction of the boys cabins.

"But those are the boys cabins," Kairi said.

"He won't care," Namine told her, "Just go wake him up and let ME sleep"

"Ok," Kairi said. Namine obviously wasn't in the mood for talking to Kairi. So she walked out of the cabin.

' I hope no one sees me' she thought thinking about the responses of the people at camp. They would probably call home and then her mother would come and get her and give her a _long_ and _interesting_ talk about the dangers of sneaking into boys cabins and other _related _activities. Kairi cringed, she couldn't survive that, so she had to be very careful not to be watched.

She continued along the main path until she got to the place where the road forked into boy's cabins and girls cabins. Looking both ways to make sure that no one was watching she turned left onto the boy's side. She quickly passed by cabin 1B, and laughed when she got to 2B. The boys had hung towels with Brittany Spears in a bikini (a/n I don't own any of the towels with famous people on them). Boys are so perverted. But she found it amusing.

At a fast walk she passed the other cabins until she was finally in front of cabin 3B. She hesitated after climbing the stairs to the doorway . Should she knock? What if one of the boys was changing? Oh well she decided. No one would be awake now anyway right? She hesitantly opened the door. Thank goodness everyone was asleep. She looked to the right and saw Sephiroth the girlish boy that they had mistaken for a girl. Looking to the left she spotted Sora asleep on the bottom bunk under Riku, who was on the top bunk. Kairi quietly walked up to Sora and sat down next to him.

He had a smile on his face as he was sleeping, he must be having a good dream, she thought. He looked so adorable sleeping there.

Kairi wrapped one of her hands around his, gently, so she wouldn't wake him yet. She was surprised when she felt his fingers wrap around her hand too. Even thought he was sleeping. Kairi closed her eyes and put her chin on his bed, enjoying the peaceful feeling of holding Sora's hand. She never wanted to leave this position she thought. But part of her said that it would be wired if Riku woke up and saw her in the cabin. So she figured that it would be a good idea to wake him up.

"Sora," She said quietly, in the sweetest possible voice. Sora didn't move at first, but then she saw his eyes start to open. He looked down at her.

"Hi," He said sleepily.

"Morning," Kairi said quietly. Sora smiled at her. It was one of the best possible ways to be woken up, he thought.

"How did you sleep?" Kairi asked him.

"Great, you?" Sora asked noticing his hand was holding hers, he smiled.

"Great, once Namine shut up," Kairi said. Sora laughed, he felt so lucky that Kairi had woken him up like this, not only was it a pleasant… very pleasant way to get up, but the last few days the job of waking him up (yes it is a job) had been Riku's.

_"SORA GET UP," Riku said, getting tired of waiting for him._

"GO AWAY," _Sora said sleepily turning on his side away from Riku._

_"DAMN IT GET UP," Riku said, he got no response from Sora, instead of waiting any longer Riku chose the easy way, he grabbed a big portion of spiky hair and gave it a BIG tug… Sora proceeded to get up._

This was much better than THAT… obviously.

"Want to go for a walk?" Sora asked, Still lying in bed.

"Sure," Kairi said.

"It wouldn't be pretty if Tidus woke up," Sora laughed. He reluctantly climbed out of bed, Kairi noticed that he was wearing only boxers and a tee shirt, she blushed, hoping he wouldn't see it.

"Just give me a minute," Sora said to her, grabbing a pear of cloths from his bag and walking into the bathroom. Kairi sat on his bed. It was still warm from when Sora had laid there a few minutes ago. She had to be really quiet so none of the other boys would wake up.

"Namine," She heard someone mumble from the bunk next to Sora's she looked up and saw Roxas with an "interesting" look on his face. He had just said Namine, maybe he had confused her for Namine? She was about to say that she wasn't Namine when she saw that he was talking in his sleep.

She reminded herself to tell Namine all about that later. She sat quietly for a few more minutes, while Sora took a shower and got ready, finally he was done.

"Ready?" Kairi asked.

"Yep," Sora said, the two left Sora's cabin and headed for the beach.

"Want to sit for a while," Sora asked once they were on the beach. It was where they had had the picnic and swimming day previously. Kairi nodded and sat down on the beach, Sora sat next to her.

"It is such a nice day," Kairi said looking out at the lake.

"Yah," Sora said.

"We get to ride the horses today," Kairi commented, "Have you ridden before?"

"Yah at boy scout camp," Sora said shivering at the thought of THAT place. Kairi laughed at the face he made when he said boy scout camp (a/n if I haven't said it before we don't own boy scout camp). The two sat in silence for a while. Enjoying the moment, they each glanced at each other when they weren't looking.

"so…," Kairi started to try and break the silence, "What do you want to do?" Sora wanted to kiss her more than anything, but he wasn't going to say that.

"I don't know…" he replied.

"Oh," she said drawing pictures in the sand with her fingers.

"Lets just stay here for a while," Sora suggested, leaning back

"Ok," Kairi agreed, and they sat in silence again. Sora reached for Kairi's hand, and intertwined his fingers in hers. They smiled at each other , and stayed that way for a while.

Girls Cabin

"Its peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time," Namine sung as she brushed her soft long hair. Not caring how annoying she was being.

"I'll get the chain saw, you get the rope," Lulu said rubbing her head. Lulu wasn't one to irritate.

"What would we do with a chain saw and rope?" Selphie asked stupidly just as Namine walked out of the bathroom.

"What _would_ you do with a chain saw and rope?" Namine asked curiously.

"Nothing," Lulu said in a monotone. Aerith looked up at the ceiling as if asking God why on earth did you put me in this cabin with these psycho maniacs.

"I think it is about time for some breakfast," Aerith announced, obviously trying to advert the subject.

"Oh yay pancakes and coffee," Namine squealed, "And Sora and Kairi and _Roxas_ will be their," She was very hyper this morning.

"Don't count on Sora and Kairi being their," Lulu said.

"Why not?" Namine asked confused. How could Lulu _possibly_ know more about her best friend than she did?

"Knowing them their probably busy doing other things," Lulu said.

"LIKE SPAWNING," Selphie said freakishly loud. Aerith, who was now slightly red in the face turned to the group shaking her head.

"Ok lets go to breakfast… NOW," She wanted to escape the evil conversation of doom (lol of doom… put it in there for Lehx).

"Someone has random pancake cravings," Lulu pointed out.

"I told her not to fool around with Cloud," Selphie said.

"WE DID NOT," Aerith yelled, she was loosing her temper.

"Mood swings," lulu whispered to no one in particular. Namine laughed, and patted Aerith on the shoulder.

"Were just joking," Namine said.

"No we are serious…" Selphie said.

"They aren't," Namine said walking in the direction of the dining hall. Needless to say their conversation went back and forth like that all the way to the dinning hall. Poor Aerith.

Sora and Kairi

After around an hour just sitting on the beach, and enjoying each other's company, Sora and Kairi were heading towards the dinning hall for breakfast.

"So then I was like ROXAS THAT IS NOT A HAT, and do you know what that moron did, he put it on his head anyway," Sora said, telling Kairi about the adventures of cabin 3B. Kairi bent over laughing, she couldn't wait to tell Namine.

"My cabin is just as crazy," Kairi said as they entered the dining hall and headed for the buffet. She was happily surprised to see all kinds of pancakes, their was plain, blueberry, chocolate chip, and many other kinds.

"Namine must love this, she loves pancakes," Kairi said.

"Yay Chocolate," Could be heard from across the dinning hall, and Kairi looked up to see none other than her best friend dancing around the pancake buffet.

"Heh," Kairi said and walked away to drag Namine to a seat before someone got killed.

"But I want more pancakes," Namine whined.

"You have enough," Kairi said motioning to the half a foot high stack on her plate.

"But I didn't get to try out the peach ones," Namine said twitching. Roxas laughed blushing at Namine's pancake obsession. Sora walked up to the table and put a plate with a few pancakes on it in front of Kairi.

"You said you liked chocolate Right?" he asked her.

"Yep," She said smiling at him.

"I'm going to get some orange juice," Namine said getting up and making a mad dash for the pancakes.

"Uhh, she will stop eventually," Kairi said and continued eating her chocolate chip pancakes. After everyone was finished eating they all heard the microphone turn on, and turned to the front of the dinning hall where Cid was standing as usual.

"Today is Horseback Riding day, in a few minutes we will be going down to the stables and will ride the horses," Cid began, "Due to the amount of campers we will have to go in two groups, twelve and under in one and thirteen and older in another, we will be learning the basic of horseback riding, and going on the trail," Cid motioned for everyone to fallow him, and the campers all did.

Once on the field, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Namine, and Roxas all sat down. The field was right next to the stable and they would have to wait half the day for a chance to ride the horses since they were in the older group.

"What do you want to do now?" Sora asked the group, not wanting to be bored.

"Lets count the grass," Selphie suggested.

"Are you nuts," Namine asked her.

"Nope," Selphie said, "but I'm bored," For once Namine thought that Selphie had said something that came close to having a tiny wisp of sanity in it… but it could be the pancakes that are making her understand Selphie in the slightest bit… stupid pancakes… but they taste sooo good.

Off the subject of pancakes (which are really yummy) our group was sitting on the field bored out of there minds. Selphie had decided against her counting the grass idea and was sitting on the grass next to Riku, who would occasionally whisper something in her ear, she would turn pink and nod her head.

"I don't feel very well," Namine said after sitting on the field for a half ah hour.

"Did you see all of the pancakes on your plate?" Roxas smirked. Namine turned around and stomped her feet,

"Your not helping," She said sitting back down. Meanwhile, Sora was having an inner battle of whether or not he should ask Kairi to take a walk with him. He decided he should ask. He leaned over to Kairi.

"Want to go for a walk," He whispered in her ear. She nodded and whispered back.

"Yep, we do that a lot in this story don't we," She pointed out laughing.

"Me and Kairi are going on a walk see you later," Sora said to the group as the two got up and left. They walked along the path that led away from the field, to the dinning hall and the cabins. Sora turned into the woods .

"What are you doing?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know," He said looking at his feet. He looked up at her sad slowly kissed her. She was taken by surprise. She didn't know what he planed on doing but kissing her wasn't on the list of what she expected. Yes their was a list. Kairi likes lists, especially the lists on the Harry Potter websites thatare like "how to annoy voldy". (Lehx: we don't own Harry Potter or any of the lists). They were funny. But in her own mind this was one of the things that she hadn't expected.

Sora pulled away and looked at her.

"I… do… do you want to go to the end of camp dance with me?" Sora asked nervously.

" Sure," Kairi smiled. She wondered if this mad them an official couple. Maybe she should ask him. But her being the shy girl that she was she took the easy way out.

"Do you like Harry Potter?" she asked.

"That was random," Sora said, "and yah"

"Yay," Kairi said and she continued ranting about how J. K. Rowling said two characters are going to die in the 7th book.

Meanwhile

"It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time," Namine sung when Selphie, who was very annoyed suddenly understood something.

"So that's what the chainsaw and rope were for," She murmured looking evilly at Namine who continued to sing. Riku shook his head wondering exactly _what_ Sora and Kairi were doing in the woods… all alone (cue the creepy music).

Later… why because this chapter is way too long

After the long wait finally the little kids were done riding them. By now Sora and Kairi had back from their walk and were ready to actually do something.

"hahaha," Riku laughed pointing at a twelve year old who was walking funny after being seated on the horse for hours.

"Shut up Riku," Namine said, "That's going to be you," Riku continued laughing ignoring Namine's comment. They all were assigned a horse and once everyone got on and was taught the basic way to ride they all went of on a trail.

"well this is boring," Riku said being negative.

"What did you expect?" Sora asked.

Riku's expectations

_The wind ripped through Riku the cowboy's hair as he galloped off on his trusty steed. Their was an endless plain of dust ahead of him._

_Suddenly Riku heard something behind him he turned their were other guys on horses chasing after him. He galloped faster, and made a sudden turn avoiding the other cowboys. After he escaped he road of into the sunset._

Normal world… thank god

"I dunno, going a little faster," He mumbled thinking about his stupid little fantasy.

"This is uncomfortable," Tidus mumbled from the horse behind Sora. Sora laughed, for once, he was right.

They spent the rest of the day riding the horses uneventfully. By the time they were done it was time for dinner, so everyone headed to the dinning hall.

"So what's for dinner?" Kairi asked as they were walking.

"Something that is isn't pancakes," Roxas mumbled. They entered the dinning hall.

"Yay pizza," Kairi said running up to the buffet and grabbing some. The rest of the group fallowed and than sat down.

"Today was boring," Selphie commented with food in her mouth.

"Yah, except for the pancakes this morning," Namine said smiling at the memory of all of the different kinds.

Once everyone finished their pizza it was time to go to bed. Kairi found herself yet again walking to her cabin with Sora.

"Well my least favorite character is Snape," She commented as she ranted about Harry Potter. Thankfully Sora was an exceptionally nice person because even if you are a Harry Potter fan there is only so much you can take. Kairi has never been able to comprehend this concept. Sora just listened to her and commented on random stuff. He had no idea how much it meant to her.

"Well here is my cabin," Kairi said. She turned to go in but Sora grabbed her arm.

"Wait," He said, pulling her closer and softly kissing her goodnight. She smiled and walked into her cabin.

"They were only joking Aerith," Namine said picking up on the conversation that they had earlier.

"No we weren't," Said Selphie.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH CLOUD DAMMIT,"

"Dammit… hmmm dose that mean that your disappointed that you didn't?" Selphie started again. Aerith rubbed her head and Namine patted her on the solder.

A/n yay long chapter, sorry it took so long. Anyway I want 100 reviews this time… yay high standards… lol anyway I was serious I want 100 reviews… yes I mean you random person who is reading this whom I've never met I want you to review (uncle Sam propaganda poster pose)… so go


	8. Hiking

Me: ok right now (when I am typing this) I have 8 reviews… only 8 I am very sad, last time I got 14

Riku: they all hate you

Me: shut up

Riku: they all hate you they all hate you

Me: gahh whatever dark sephora yay it is ok I don't mind rants and Kairi on Harry Potter was based on me, sad isn't it

Riku: very sad

Me: I wasn't talking to you

Riku: so

Me: I dunno

Lehx: Nexlei and I do not own any of the kingdom hearts games or Harry Potter or any of the other crazy references

Me: BUT TO ALL OF THE HARRY POTTER FANS OUT THERE J. K. ROWLING ACTULAY SIID SHE WAS GOING TO KILL OF TWO CHARACTES IN THE 7TH BOOK… I feel sad

Lehx: just start the story

Chapter 8

Hiking

Kairi had been having a very good time at camp these past days. Yes a very good time indeed. She had made some new friends (though most weren't exactly sane), not to mention Sora. She wasn't exactly sure what to call Sora. Boyfriend might not be the right word just yet, but he had asked her to the end of camp dance. She was really enjoying herself.

But like most teenage children who are sent away to camp she was suffering from something called internet withdrawal. She wanted to go online NOW. She missed all of her favorite websites, and she hadn't checked her email in a long time. It was depressing.

But moving onto happier subjects than the fact that she was completely disconnected from the rest of the world, she got to see Sora later today. Yes Kairi was reminded that there was some hope left in this world filled with communist English teachers, because she would get to see Sora everyday that she was at camp, and that made her VERY happy. Unfortunately her happiness was not contagious, at least not this early in the morning.

Yep Kairi was starting to get used to waking up early in the morning. But her roommates didn't seem to share that particular quality.

"NAMINE WAKE UP," she screamed for… what was it now… she wanted to say 7th time that morning.

"Go away," Namine mumbled.

"But what if they have leftover PANCAKES," Kairi said.

"They aren't as good reheated," Namine pointed out, still on her bed with her eyes closed.

"So get up anyway," Kairi said. This kind of conversation seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Go bug Sora," Namine said. Kairi sighed. You'd think her best friend would get up early with her FOR ONCE. Not that she wasn't keen on the Sora idea. She sighed again sitting on her bed and grabbing her brown… yes brown, see earlier chapters., shoes and started to slip them on her feet. She was tying the first one when she heard a knock at the door. She wondered who in there right mind would come to their cabin this early.

Than it hit her. Her thoughts flew to the conversation she had had with the girls in her cabin about dreams. She remembered hearing Lulu say that she only did Wakka once… well they had had hours of free time yesterday. What if it was Wakka coming back to her cabin to reclaim one of his random Wakka items… Kairi shivered at the thought. Her common sense kicking in Wakka is to much of a lard to possibly be up this early… what if it was Riku coming to do random Selphie stuff with Selphie? Gahhhhh she heard the person knock again, and her stupidity taking over she took of her shoes and got back into bed, pretending to be asleep.

The door opened. The person must have resigned themselves to the untrue fact that everyone in the cabin was asleep. Kairi closed her eyes not wanting to see what kind of crazy act the person had come to do. She head the soft footsteps get closer to her. Selphie's bed is the other way, she thought, freaking out.

The footsteps stopped when they were very close to her bed. She shivered knowing that whoever the person was they were very close to her.

She felt someone take her hand softly in theirs, she knew only one person with such a sweet touch… Sora. Now feeling better she opened her eyes and found herself looking at Sora's blue one's. They were SO blue. She smiled

"I'm sooo glad that your not Wakka,"

Later at the Girls Cabin

"Psst… Namine wake up," Namine opened her eyes to see Selphie standing over her. She looked around, judging by the sunlight it was morning. She suddenly recalled earlier that day, Kairi had been bugging her, as usual, to get up early and get breakfast with her. Namine's brilliant interpretation of this was, 'Namine I'm horny lets go see Sora at the dinning hall' and frankly at that time in the morning, Namine didn't want to see her best friend making out with anyone… well scratch that she didn't really NEED to see her best friend making out with anyone at ANY time of the day.

But onto more current matters, for some reason Selphie was standing right over her.

"Namine, you need to get up…," Selphie whispered slightly louder than the last time. Namine, who was still tired pushedSelphie away from her… not a good idea seeing as how she was on the top bunk. She heard a splat. Her eyes shot open and she looked over the side of the bed, to see Selphie on the ground rubbing her butt that she had just fallen on.

"Are you ok?" Namine said mow awake, feeling very sorry for what she had done. She hadn't been thinking strait, who would at this hour in the morning.

"I have been TRYING to wake you for a half an hour, were gonna miss breakfast," Selphie said.

"Go without me, I'll go eventually," Namine said lying back down.

"FINE… and after all that effort," Selphie mumbled walking out the door. As soon as she was a few feet away from the cabin Namine closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

Breakfast

"Hey where's Namine?" Kairi asked looking around for her blonde friend.

"I haven't seen her all day," Roxas said taking a bite of his toast.

"She was really tired this morning, I couldn't wake her," Kairi said, and Sora looked up.

"I thought I woke you up this morning… how could you have tried to wake her up without me seeing," Sora looked confused.

"Well I was awake," Kairi said.

"Well you could have opened the door I was only standing out there knocking for fifteen minutes," Sora said sarcastically. Selphie walked up to the table.

" Hey Blonde Sora," Namine said getting Roxas's attention, "Go wake up your girlfriend, she nearly killed me defending her sleeping time," Roxas blushed.

"She isn't my girlfriend," Roxas said shaking his head still blushing.

"Go wake her anyway," Selphie said sounding exasperated.

"Ok," He said, secretly excited about being appointed for this deed. But it wasn't like he was going to tell anyone. Sora was staring at him, knowingly. After he heard Roxas's dream Sora would do that whenever he had anything to do with Namine, it was almost like he was trying see if he was having perverted thoughts. .. But it wasn't like he had a history of those… no way, not dear sweet Roxas, he had NEVER had any of THOSE dreams… Nexlei loves sarcasm.

Roxas walked down the road to the cabin.. Well the girl's cabin, whatever. The peanut butter and jelly time song stuck in his head. He than came up with the perfect way to wake up Namine.

He had now reached the cabin door, slowly he opened it. Part of his mind was hoping Namine would be changing, and part of it was wishing that she wasn't.

He entered the cabin and saw that Namine was still asleep. He sighed, so much for his perverted hopes and dreams. But he had more important things to worry about now. Waking Namine.

Roxas walked up to her bed, his head just over the top of her mattress, which was on the top bunk.

Looking at her beautiful face and how her hair fell all around her, she looked nice… he took a deep breath and leaned forward…

"ITS PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME," He shouted at the top of his lungs. I bet you thought he was going to kiss her, but seriously people, this is Roxas, the shy pervert (what do you mean he is "the key of destiny", I am the author and I say her is the shy pervert lol see proof of existence)

Namine jumped a foot in the air, her heart was pounding, she saw Roxas standing next to her bead laughing his heart out.

"Roxas, I'm gonna kill you," Namine shouted, jumping down from the top bunk, landing as gracefully as Tifa, falling from a freakishly high building in Final Fantasy 7 Advent children… and landing on her feet. HOW can they do that?

Anyway, Roxas not being a stupid person, made a dash for the door, but Namine caught his arm and pulled him back.

"Heh," Roxas mumbled, fearing his demise would soon come. Death by killer pancake obsessed blonde chick. But we all know that Namine wouldn't actually kill anyone… don't we?

"You scared me," Namine said, she had calmed down a little and wasn't going to hurt Roxas.

"Sorry," Roxas looked at his feet.

"Hey if I was waking you up that's how I would do it," Namine laughed. Roxas nodded and smiled.

"As if I don't already hear that song enough," he said.

"Well you don't HAVE to stalk me if you don't want to," Namine said. Roxas freaked out. Did she think he was stalking her, did she know he liked her? "I was joking,"

"Oh…" Roxas said feeling very stupid.

"I'm going to get dressed," Namine said pointing towards the bathroom, "stay here,"

"Ok," Roxas said. Namine grabbed some cloths and headed towards the bathroom.

Soon Namine was done getting ready and the two headed out towards the dinning hall.

"But than Axel said he just had to go into Larexene's room so I gave in, well he stole her bras and lighted them on fire in my backyard… he said he was reenacting something from the seventies, but I think he was just looking for something interesting to set fire," Roxas said telling Namine all about the antics of him and his best friend Axel.

"Ok… I want to meet this pyro friend of yours," Namine said.

"He's interesting… he likes to set things on fire," Roxas said.

"You have strange friends," Namine said.

"Wait till you hear about Demyx…" Roxas said as they approached the dinning hall. Once they entered Namine of course rushed to the breakfast buffet, and grabbed a bowl full of coco puffs.

They sat down next to the rest of the group, who was debating whether or not Sephiroth actually was a boy like he claimed. Cloud walked by ( I rescued him from the fan girls) and overheard the conversation.

"Oh he's a boy alright," Cloud said, shaking his head as if remembering bad memories.

"Congrats on becoming a father Cloud," Selphie said Cloud looked up turning red and confused.

"WHAT," He asked with way more enthusiasm than his usually emo depressed, my past sucks so much, self.

"You got Aerith pregnant, right?" Selphie asked. Something you should know about Selphie is that she always takes things seriously, even jokes.

"No…" Cloud looked worried, he hadn't had sex with Aerith, how could this have happened. He obviously didn't know Selphie.

"Cloud, she doesn't know what she is talking about," Namine said, noticing people staring at there table. Cloud nodded and walked to where he was sitting.

"Selphie, that was a joke," Namine said. Selphie laughed.

"Oh," Selphie said. Everyone at the table shook their heads.

The microphone turned on and everyone looked in the direction of Cid, the camp councilor.

"Today we will be hiking, I would like to remind you that throughout out walk would you please not wonder off, we don't want to have to look for you if you get lost. We will be having a picnic like lunch outside, and you will each be responsible for holding your bagged lunch that have been prepared for you, " Cid said. Pointing to the bags of lunches on some empty tables. Everyone got up and took one and than fallowed Cid out the door to the path.

"So where will we be hiking?" Kairi asked Namine, who had been to the camp before.

"Oh it is a trail of in the woods, that circles the lake," Namine said, "it is really cool, and there are some nice views… it is really romantic," she said hinting at Sora.

"Oh you should go walk with Roxas than," Kairi said getting her back, she blushed. But she did end up walking up to Roxas and starting a conversation about god knows what… probably the difference between instant and homemade pancakes.

"Hi Kairi," Sora said just as they turned off the normal path and into the woods.

"Hi," She blushed, she always blushed around Sora, she just couldn't help but smile.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"Nothing," Kairi said.

"Isn't it a great day?" Sora asked.

"Yah, it isn't too hot," Kairi added smiling back at Sora who had put his hand around hers. The two slowed their walking until they were about twenty feet being the rest of the group. Sora stopped, taking her other hand so she was facing him. Without warning he kissed her, his lips were so soft and gentile, she smiled and he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively she did the same, they pulled apart, Sora embraced her she hugged him back smiling.

Just say it, Sora's mind was telling him, but he wasn't sure he really could, sure they had kissed and hugged and flirted and he didn't know but could her really be straightforward and tell her that he likes her.

"Kairi," He began nervously, "I-I-I like you," Sora was blushing so much, but Kairi thought he looked adorable.

"I know, why else would you kiss me like _that_," Kairi said mentally coming up wit reasons why he would kiss her if he didn't like her, the list wasn't very pleasant to her young mind, "I like you too," She was surprised at how brave she was to say that back, maybe she wasn't as cowardly as she thought.

"…" Sora said, he couldn't really say anything, he didn't know what to say, of course he was relived that she liked him too, but wasn't that a given, he was starting to feel stupid. He looked at Kairi, she was staring at him with a your-such-a-cute-little-moron look. His crazy boy-teenaged mind was telling him to kiss her _hard _on the lips.

Even though Sora was always the kind of boy who almost always had his senses intact he couldn't help it, and he listened to his boy teenaged mind. At first Kairi was surprised, but than she blushed more than she already was and smiled, kissing him back.

After a few moments they pulled apart. Sora held her hand.

"We should catch up before they send the lunch lady's after us," Sora said.

"They really creep me out," Kairi said laughing, as the two walked down the path to catch up with the group.

Meanwhile

"Hey has anyone seen Sora and Kairi?" Namine asked. Everyone shook their head.

"I bet their pulling a Aerith and Cloud," Selphie said laughing and still not getting that that was a joke. Sephiroth who was also on the hike laughed and poked Cloud, taunting him about his relationship.

"Hi," Kairi said, Kairi and Sora had finally caught up with the rest of the group.

"Did they really have enough time to do _that_," Namine joked going along with Selphie.

Selphie nodded her head vigorously "Depends how sugar high they were," She said. Everyone looked confused at her comment.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi questioned.

"Nothing," Namine said laughing, Kairi wasn't in the mood to argue so she just ignored that conversation.

The rest of the hike went by pretty dully, no one died (gasp that's a record), and Tidus didn't freak out _that_ much when a stray twig "rubbed him the wrong way", Roxas did light a small bush on fire but only because he got a cell phone call from Axel who "dared" him to, but Kairi wasn't sure if that was true or if he was a pyro too, Kairi and Sora held hands most of the day. Kairi thought Sora was the kindest boy on the entire planet. Selphie of course continued to taunt anyone that was a couple, or almost a couple.

Finally it was time to eat dinner. Thank all of the goodness that has ever existed, those sandwiches which were in the paper bags almost all of the day weren't that good after being out in the sun for a while. Almost no one ate them… Sephy being the exception, saying that his mommy had told him how important it was to get the right nutrition and eat three meals a day.

Anyway, it was now dinner time, and tonight it was everyone's favorite food, Spaghetti and Meatballs (what it is my favorite).

"Did you see that bird on the hike?" Kairi questioned.

"The one that kept attacking the twelve year olds?" Riku asked smirking, as usual.

"Yep," Kairi said, "I nearly died laughing when one of the took that girl's hat," Kairi said, (a/n omg I have actually seen birds attack a random lady it was hilarious, but I didn't go around birds for a while after that).

"Yah I'm staying away from that kind of bird for a while," Riku said.

"I love spaghetti," Kairi said as she finished he dinner. Sora noticed she was done and of course offered to walk her to her cabin like always. Most of the other camper's had already gone to bed, but Kairi was being a pig andgot thirds… yay fast metabolism.

The two left the dinning hall.

"I hope those birds don't attack me," Kairi joked.

"They wont," Sora said laughing, " They like twelve year olds,"

"I had lots of fun," Kairi said laughing, and taking hold of Sora's hand.

"Me too," Sora said, "except when they were making fun of us," Sora shock his head.

"Their pretty crazy, " Kairi commented. Just as they got to her cabin's door.

"WHO'S CRAZY," they heard a shout from inside where they had been listening to the conversation. Kairi laughed. Without really knowing what she was doing she hugged Sora and said goodnight, walking into her cabin.

Sora sighed, his heart was beating _very_ fast.

a/n ok so I like the thing at the top so I'm not changing it even though I have 14 reviews now, I want to thank everyone for all of the reviews. Keep it up… and by that I mean now… go


	9. Free Day

Me: hi yay 18 reviews for the last chapter… YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME

Riku: great now you made her hyper…

Me: Stop being emo and go glomp your wife

Riku:… well that's the smartest thing you have said in a long time

Me: FREE NONEXISATANT COOKIES FOR ALL REVIEWERS!

Riku: (pushes wheel burrow full of cookies) I think the reviewers feel bad for me

Lehx: Nexlei and I do not own any of the kingdom hearts games or any other random references

Me: if I owned Kingdom hearts… (evil look)

Riku: OMG IF SHE OWNED IT, IT WOULD BE A SICK PORNO GAME

Me: naw… but I wouldn't have had (Spoiler) Axel die… him and Roxas would have made out at some point in the game… ok you all know I am not one for boyxboy or girlxgirl parings… BUT THERE SO CUTE TOGETHER… ok fan girl moment is over, I know there just friends. I think there FRIENDSHIP is cute too

Riku: I'm happy as long as you don't put me with Sephy

Me: ohh a great idea for this chapter

Riku: but… I'm married

Me: ok here is the chapter, I really need to shut up don't I

Chapter 9

In which Everyone dies

Or not

Free day… yay

"Ahhh," Kairi said waking up on the 8th day at camp. She had been looking forward to this day. Yes she would finally get a break. From what she had been able to gather from Namine's impossible to comprehend rants, the eight day of camp (also the start of a new week) was a day when all of the campers were free to do any activity they want to do, or they could just do nothing. Since it was the end of the week, some of the campers would be leaving, and some would be coming.

"Namine wake up, we've got to hurry so we won't be late for out day of nothing," Kairi yelled in Namine's ear. Namine turned over grumbling something about monkey shaped pancakes. Kairi sighed at her hopeless friend. What was she to do? Well I could always get Roxas she thought to herself exasperated.

"Just forget it, she won't wake up," a very annoyed (and anoying)Selphie said exiting the bathroom. After yesterday she had completely given up on having a awake Namine.

"She's my best friend," Kairi said, "I am not going to let her waste all of our time that we should be spending together sleeping," Kairi was starting to get frustrated. She loved Namine to death (as friends you freaky minded people).

"Try the Riku method," Selphie replied smiling.

"What's that?" Kairi asked.

"Pull her hair until she gets up," Selphie said indifferently.

"Is he being a bad influence on you?" Kairi said jokingly.

"no, we don't talk much anyway," Selphie said. Kairi thought about that for a moment. What exactly were they doing when they weren't talking? Ok some things were better left speculated… heh is that a quote from some random place?

"Right… I'm gonna get Roxas and Sora to help," Kairi said.

"You go do that," she said distantly, skipping out of the cabin in the direction of the beach. Kairi shook her head. Selphie was a good example of a baby who had been dropped on her head. Even thought she hadn't done anything relatively stupid today she knew that this luck wouldn't hold out and it was only a matter of time until some big misunderstanding got everyone killed… or at least attacked by a bunch of pancake high monkeys.

"NAMINE WAKE UP," Kairi said in a final attempt to wake her up. At last she gave up.

"I'll wake her," Lulu said with an evil look on her face, one of those looks she got when she was thinking of chainsaw and rope related activities.

"Just let her sleep," Kairi said sighing. Oh well she guessed she would have to wait for her to get up on her own… she wasn't too keen on the idea of Lulu waking anyone up.

"I promised Sora I would meet him by the beach," Kairi said to the people in her cabin, and she slowly got up and left.

Meanwhile

_Dear Mother,_

_I miss you sooo very much. The other day some mean boy called me a girl… but I was a good boy like you told me and I didn't kill him . Yesterday we went on a hike around the lake, and the bugs kept attacking me. I think they like my shampoo, I have been using the vanilla one that you sent me in the mail. I have to go._

_Love,_

_Sephy_

_AKA Mommy's cutsiewootsidsephykins_

Well it had been an interesting morning to say the least. Sora had stumbled upon this letter. Before you accuse him of looking through Sephy's stuff know that it was on the floor next to his bed… how it got there he didn't know. Why on earth would her want to look through Sephy's stuff anyway?

"Vanilla shampoo?" was all that Riku could utter. He was breathing deep as if to try and stop himself from laughing. Sora, Riku, and Roxas were all standing over the letter with wired expressions on there face.

"Lets never mention this again," Sora suggested. The other boys nodded completely disturbed by what they had just read. Sora took the letter and put it back exactly where he had found it.

"Lets never read anything of "mommy's cutsiewootsiesephykins" again," Roxas said shaking his head.

"Hey I heard that we were gonna get a new room mate today," Riku said. Yes some kids only went for one week, so some people would be leaving and some would be coming. Luckily (or unluckily depends on which one) none of Sora's roommates were leaving.

"So where are they gonna but the extra bed?" Roxas asked looking around the room and noticing the lack of space.

"Tidus can sleep outside," Riku suggested.

"All in favor?" Sora asked not surprised that all three raised there hands.

"Did you even need to ask that?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded his head.

"Hey do you know what time it is?" Sora asked randomly, Riku took out his cell phone.

"It's 8:15," he said, "why?"

"I promised Kairi I would meet her at the beach at 8:30:" Sora said awaiting the other's smug replies.

"Ohhhhh," Riku said.

"I'll get Tidus to give you the talk if you want," Roxas added.

"Shut up," Sora said, "at least I have a girl," Ha that was true Roxas was way to shy to ever ask Namine out.

"Burn," Riku said. Roxas shook his head not able to think of a nasty comeback, not that he couldn't if he had five hours to do so, but Sora was in a hurry.

"Well I've got to go," Sora said.

"Someone's in a hurry," Roxas said in mock annoyance.

"Yah Sora stop being so horny, you'll get to see Kairi soon," Riku said.

"I am not horny," Sora said louder than he should have. He noticed Tidus stirring. Well this was defiantly an oh shit moment, "well bye" Sora was in a hurry knowing that one of Tidus's infamous safe sex speeches were coming.

"Were right behind you," Riku added fallowing Sora out the door.

"You can't come with me," Sora said a little irritated.

"Were not going to the beach with you dumbass were just escaping Tidus," Riku said.

"Hey, your still early, maybe we should go to the girl's cabin, you could see Kairi there and we can see Selphie and Namine," Roxas said.

"Ok," Sora agreed. The boys headed in the direction of the girls cabin.

"So have you talked to Axel recently?" Riku asked, knowing that there would be an interesting story that went along with anything that involved Axel.

"Well remember the bush that was on fire when we were on the hike…" Roxas asked.

"Ya," Sora said now getting slightly interested.

"That was all his fault," Roxas said nodding his head.

"But he's not here?" Roxas said confused.

"Well I couldn't resist a dare from my best friend," Roxas said laughing.

"Your nuts," Sora said as they approached the stairs leading up to the girls cabin. Suddenly a girl who looked like she was in a hurry came bounding out the door , leaping down the three stairs and tackling Sora, landing right on top of him. Sora was shocked when he looked into the eyes of the person who had just tackled him, of course it was Kairi. _if she wanted some than she could have just asked_, Sora wanted to say that, but a mixture of him being in a shocked state and being "far too nice for his own good" (yay DiZ) stopped him.

"Did I break you fall," he muttered laughing nervously at the position they were in. She directly on top of him and they were lying in the grass. _Might be nicer if Riku and Roxas weren't here_, Sora thought.

"I knew we should have gotten Tidus to talk to him before we left," Roxas said. Sora glared at him, not thinking that was funny. Meanwhile Kairi was too mortified to speak.

"Erm… Kai, it's not that you _have to_, but maybe you should get off of me," Sora told her. She grinned nervously, well regaining some movement was a good step she thought.

"I-I-I'm so sorry," She apologized embarrassed, "are you ok?" she looked over him for bruises. Sora looked up at her, she was still on top of him, and he had to say he was enjoying this, Looking into her eyes, he admired her. She was so pretty he thought. She was like one of those Disney Princesses who were always so beautiful (as pretty as cartoons can get lol), but were also so very kind and sweet to everyone around them. Did Sora even disserve someone as perfect as her? He wasn't a prince charming, or as far as he could see he wasn't.

"You're really pretty," Sora said to her I the most sincere voice possible. She shook her head, smiling down at him lost in the moment she leaned down and kissed him. His lips were warm and soft, she pulled away, glancing at his messy hair. It made him look so cute.

Riku and Roxas were still standing a few feet away, Riku had decided to be slightly mature and not to make a comment on his friend's actions this time.

"Lets go wake up the Selphie and Namine he suggested quietly so the couple on the ground wouldn't hear.

"Ok," Roxas agreed. The two walked around the happy couple and into the cabin. Well Selphie was awake that was for sure, She was bouncing around the room and squealed when she saw Riku, meanwhile Roxas contemplated how to wake up Namine. He approached her with a brilliant idea finally in his head.

"NAMINE WAKE UP SORA AND KAIRI ARE HAVING HOT SEX OUTSIDE," He shouted, Namine sat bolt upright looking at Roxas, she would have been highly annoyed if it hadn't been for what he said.

"Really?" she asked quietly in disbelief.

"Yes," Roxas said seriously, Namine quickly jumped off her bed, and ran out the door still wearing her pj's. Riku glared at Roxas, they were having a moment out there, but that was something that Roxas was yet to understand. Sighing Riku fallowed Namine out the door Selphie on his tail. Leaving Roxas alone in the girls cabin. Roxas took a quick glance around the room noticing that some of the other girls were asleep. He than left the room after Riku, Selphie, and Namine.

When he left he was somewhat relived that Kairi and Sora were now standing up, and Namine was giving Kairi a funny look.

"I told you Namine, we didn't do anything," Kairi said sounding exasperated.

"Fine," Namine said still a little suspicious.

" We should get some breakfast," Selphie said sounding half like a normal not insanely hyper person.

"Ok," Kairi agreed, a little disappointed tat she and Sora had never made it to the beach like they had planned, but if Namine was right they would have plenty of time to do that later today.

The group walked to the dinning hall talking about random things, like how Sora's cabin was going to get another person for the next week.

"I wonder who it will be," Roxas said, "I hope it isn't another Tidus," Namine laughed at his comment.

" I wonder what's for breakfast," Kairi said curiously.

"That was random," Riku pointed out, while Selphie glomped him from behind, he was pushed forward a few extra steps trying to catch his balance.

"aww were surrounded by two couples," Roxas pointed out to Namine who laughed nodding her head as if to indicate how crazy it was. They final reached the dinning hall, and Kairi peeked in disappointed to see a simple breakfast of cereal and milk. Their was also some fruit. As always Namine ran to the coco puffs. Kairi laughed and made a dash for the frosted flakes Sora was right behind her. They both grabbed some cereal, with milk, and some orange juice, and a few strawberries and found a table to sit at.

"What are you going to do today?" Sora asked.

"Well I haven't had any time to sit down and do nothing lately so that's what I'm going to do," Kairi said.

"Good idea," Sora said. It had been a busy week. It would be nice to have an off day from their activities.

Meanwhile

"Coco Puffs or Frosted Flakes… I can't decide," Namine complained, her and Roxas were at the buffed, which was now filled with all kinds of cereals, they were holding up the line because Namine couldn't make a decision. The people behind them weren't happy.

"Just get a bowl of both," Roxas suggested.

"Ok," Namine said wondering why she hadn't thought of that. Roxas looked behind him at the many people who were very hungry and looked like they would seriously hurt Namine if they had to wait in line any longer. Thankfully they had now finished the task of getting breakfast, and went to over to sit with Sora and Kairi.

"Hi," Sora said when they sat down. Namine got out of her seat and walked around the table she leaned down to Sora's ear.

"Did you have hot sex with Kairi," She whispered, wow she was persistent. Sora's eyes got big and he turned red (a/n ok sorry had to do it). Riku looked at him as if mentally questioning what kind of insane and highly inappropriate thing did Namine just say to you. Sora shook his head his eyes still wide.

"Ok, just wanted to know," Namine said walking over to the other end of the circular table, "Roxas you lied to me," She said.

"So… What's up," Kairi asked trying to get away from whatever that Namine whispered in his ear.

"I'm still here in this electronically deprived place without any potato chips," Sora said.

"Well at least you have me," Kairi said smiling.

"Your right," Sora smiled.

"Hey guys snap out of the lovy dovy ness," Selphie shouted, "we have to decide what were going to do today,"

"I know," Sora said, "we could do archery," He stared right at Riku who had a very uncomfortable look on his face.

"Heh," Riku said his usual calmness gone he looked nervous and uncomfortable.

"Ok fine we could just hang out or whatever," Sora suggested and everyone nodded. As usual they heard the microphone and all turned in the direction of Cid the camp councilor.

"Today as most of you know is something we like to call free day, due to campers coming and going, we have no actual activities and let you choose what you want to do, many cabins will have people leaving and coming please be nice to your roommates," He announced in a hurried way as if he had much better things to do, "And later tonight we will be having another campfire," Cid announced.

"Oh great:" Sora practically twitched, remembering the campfire songs that they had to sing when they first cam there.

"Oh shut up they won't force you to sing Sora," Riku Said tired of his friend's complaining. But Riku just didn't understand the true horrors that was boy scout camp… and campfire songs… but the roasted marshmallows weren't so bad he Sora thought.

Now that Cid had made his happy speech many of the campers were filling out of the dinning hall to do who knows what… well did Sora even want to think about it?

So the group eventually got up (after much convincing for Namine to leave her precious Coco Puffs and Frosted Flakes) and headed in the direction of the beach. Yes the beach was defiantly everyone's favorite hang out. It was the prettiest place in the entire camp.

"I'm bored," Selphie complained as the group sat on the beach, "isn't there anything better to do?" Riku apparently thought of something better to do as her whispered something in Selphie's ear and they both walked off somewhere.

"Blah," Kairi said laying in the sand next to Sora, "I'm tired," Kairi closed her eyes.

"That's what you get for waking up early," Namine said laughing. Roxas loved her laugh it made him feel so happy. He was gazing at her hair and how pretty it looked when the sun reflected off of it. Sora, knowing how obviously obsessed Roxas seemed to be, decided to have a little chat with him.

"Hey Roxas can I talk to you," Sora asked Roxas nodded and the two got up and walked a distance from the girls.

"What," Roxas asked.

"Are you going to ask Namine out or just stare at her like she is a stick of sea-salt ice cream on a hot day?" Sora asked.

"Mmm sea- salt ice cream," Roxas said, Sora has just compared his two favorite things Namine and Sea- Salt ice cream.

"Roxas, I know it is hard for you but could you please just stick to the conversation," Sora said irritated at his friends stupidity.

"I can't ask her out… " Roxas replied looking at the ground. Sora sighed.

"She dose like you you know," Sora said.

"No I don't know," Roxas answered, "She might completely hate me,"

"Your thick," Was Sora's last reply before he walked back to sit with Kairi and Namine. Roxas just stood there thinking about what Sora had just said. First of he was not thick, but more importantly, Should he ask Namine out?

"Roxas come here!" Namine shouted, her realized that he was standing far from the group all alone ands felt stupid. He walked over.

"Lets go on a walk and let these two be alone," Namine whispered in Roxas ear. Though it was funny to admit it Roxas really enjoyed it when she was that close to him (she was whispering in his ear).

"Ok," he whispered back, "were going on a walk," He told Sora and Kairi. The two nodded and than went back to their very important discussion about political matters, paper or plastic? Roxas and Namine walked away towards the field. Namine motioned for Roxas to fallow him.

What Namine was doing she didn't really know, but she knew this little path that branched off from the field into the woods that led to a cute little clearing. She wasn't really sure what she was going to do. She really liked Roxas, but she wanted someone to make a move before camp was over. But could she?

The two turned off the field and into the woods, Roxas was looking very confused as the two walked in silence along the path. They came to the clearing that Namine had explored last summer. Roxas looked around in awe, the trees were so high and their were wild flowers everywhere.

"It's great," Roxas said staring at the surroundings, than he lowered his eyes to Namine, staring at her in a sweet longing way. She was standing a foot away from him looking at him with a similar stare.

Than something clicked in Namine's head she didn't know what, but a sudden rise in confidence. She brought her lips to his. He was shocked, to say the least. But once he got over the shock, he wrapped his arms around Namine and enjoyed the kiss.

Meanwhile

(hahaha cut it off when it was getting good)

"Sora," Kairi asked, the two were still sitting together on the beach. It was around three in the afternoon, they still hadn't seen Roxas and Namine but had a pretty good idea what they were doing.

"Yah," Sora replied.

"When camp is over will we see each other" Kairi asked.

"Wah of course," Sora said.

"But we don't exactly live next to each other," Kairi said sadly.

"We will still do stuff," Sora said optimistically.

a/n ok your probably wondering why this chapter didn't end with the end of the day, well there is a lot of stuff going on so I divided it into two chapters yay. While writing this I was repeatedly listening to ocean avenue by yellow card lol I haven't heard that song in a while, than I found it and I was like yay I'm going to listen to this anyway thank you to all of the reviewers from last chapter . Ok guess what IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME…. No actually it's REVIEW TIME!


	10. WWI?

Me: hi yay this chapter is late

Riku: blah

Me: well the reason it is late is because the prince of some country called me off on a mission to rid the world of evil bananas

Riku: she was too busy being obsessed with FullMetal Alchemist to write another chapter of her fic

Me: OK FINE…

Lehx: Nexlei and I still don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts games or any other random references

Riku: than what am I doing here?

Me: your annoying the readers

Riku: no the readers love me

Me: a note to the reviewers STOP GIVING RIKU COOKIES

Riku: bite me… not literally you morons

Me: yay here's chapter 10

Chapter 10

Free Day Again

Kairi sat on the beach waiting for Sora to get back. He had just run off somewhere to get some food for lunch, he had said that he would be right back. She mindlessly began drawing stick figures in the sand. She named it Bob. Yes Bob, Bob was the ultimate name, you random readers might not know it now, but trust me the name Bob shall triumph… or at least the number of baby's being named Bob will go up in the future.

Now onto matters that don't require you to be mentally ill to understand. She began to wonder where Namine and Roxas had gone. She made a mental list of what they cold possibly be doing. Due to some of the lemony graphicness about 15 items have been deleted so as not to violate the young minds of children who might be reading this even though it is rated T.

**Kairi's list of possible activities of Namine and Roxas**

1. Playing leapfrog… don't ask

2. Luring Tidus up a tree

3. Tricking Sephy into admitting that he is actually a girl (I mean how long could he possibly deny it)

4. Spying on Lulu to see if she really does iky stuff with Wakka… than turning it into a porno movie

5. Discussing the relationship between Ed and Winry on Full Metal Alchemist, and than role playing as them doing sick things

Ok so the last one wasn't exactly appropriate for some children who shouldn't be reading this. But trust me the others are much better left to the readers perverted imagination. Anyway now back to Bob. She wished Sora would hurry up… SHE WAS HUNGRY.

Dinning Hall

Sora was having a very difficult time. No he was not being held captive by the evil lunch ladies, he was indecisive. His eyes were darting between the Ham and the Turkey sandwiches. He couldn't decide which Kairi would like.

"Hiya," Selphie said as she bounded up from behind Sora , grabbing his shoulders and making him jump. Riku walked up two them looking as if he had just chased a sugar high squirrel around the camp. Obviously hanging out with Selphie was very tiring work.

"Hi," Sora said to the couple his eyes still darting from the ham to the turkey.

" What's got you knickers in a twist?" Riku asked with raised eyebrows as Sora looked nervously between the two sandwiches.

"It's _terrible_ Riku I can't decide… would Kairi like ham or turkey," Sora said looking hopeless. Riku held back from laughter.

"Your worse than Roxas," Riku told him, "anyway it doesn't matter whether you pick her least favorite food, she would still love you… but I would go with the turkey," Riku told him looking over to where Selphie was standing chatting away to random campers whom she has probably never met before. Sora smiled.

"Thanks Ri….. WAIT did you say?" Sora asked. He was positive that he had heard Riku say love… he hadn't even thought of love yet, he knew he liked Kairi but did he LOVE her.

"Turkey…" Riku said looking at Sora like he was a nut job.

"Oh… thanks," Sora said grabbing the turkey sandwich and darting out of the dining hall. He wasn't in a "share your feelings about Kairi while Riku pretends to be a physiatrist" mood.

But he wondered… Did he love Kairi?

Woods

Namine was kissing him. It was nice… but he preferred boys… just kidding. Anyway Namine was kissing him. And to be quite frank he was terrified. Terrified and excited and nervous all at the same time. Trying to sort through all of the emotions he was feeling would only result in a headache so lets stay away from that topic.

Namine pulled away and smiled up at him. Nothing could ruin the moment they shared… except Roxas's stupidity.

"What was that," Roxas said more to himself out of amazement and shock than anything else. Not a very bright thing to say to a girl after she just kissed you, but Roxas is Roxas.

"I-I- I didn't mean to…" Namine said on the verge of tears she was dumb to think that he liked her that way. She was a moron. Namine didn't understand that Roxas's vocabulary wasn't as good as it could have been and that he had used those words WAY out of context to what he actually meant.

Without anymore thought whatsoever Namine took off down the path that lead back out to the field. She was feeling terrible embarrassed, more like mortified.

Her sudden dash out of the woods left Roxas in shock, "NAMINE" He called after her running down the path to try and catch up with her. But she wasn't on the path, it was like she had just disappeared. He ran right out of the woods calling her Namine.

High up in a tree Namine lay on one of the extra thick branches her blond hair was dangling off the edge of the branch, and tears were streaming down her face. But she isn't make a single whimper or noise she just lay their shaking slightly.

"NAMINE," She heard Roxas calling form below, that jerk was looking for her. She hated him so much, but not nearly as much as she was starting to hate herself. She had never thought of herself as a particularly dumb person. In fact she could be very cleaver and she knew it, but was she obviously loosing her mind, or imagining things, how else could she have possibly thought that Roxas likes HER.

She stared up at the blue sky through the top of the trees. The sky was so happy and peaceful looking. She wished she could just disappear. Roxas's voice had slowly gone away, he must have left the woods looking for her. Serves him right, a part of her couldn't help thinking even thought she knew perfectly well that it was more her fault than it was his. She was the stupid one. She needed to talk to her best friend. She needed to talk to Kairi. She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket (she had no idea why she kept it in her pocket) and dialed Kairi's number.

Outside the Dinning Hall

Sora wasn't sure, did he love Kairi? The question was bugging him in an almost obsessive compulsive manor.

"Sora," He heard someone shout from behind him, he turned around to see Roxas who was running towards him. He abruptly stopped and bent over putting is hands on his knees and panting.

"Err are you ok?" Sora asked.

"H-h-have you seen Namine?" Roxas panted in between breaths. How long had he been running Sora wondered.

"No, why?" Sora asked curiously. Roxas blushed, he wasn't sure he wanted to get into a discussions about the past events.

"Roxas you run up to me all out of breath, flushed and sweaty tell me what is going on before I presume the worst," Sora said, trying to get answers out of his friend.

"Namine hates me…" Roxas said looking down at his feet.

"Erm ok," Sora said rubbing the back of his neck, still not understanding.

"Well she… uhhhh… she kissed me, and than I said something stupid and she ran away and now she hates me…" Roxas said as fast as he could. So fast that if someone wasn't paying attention they probably would have thought Roxas to be speaking in another language.

"What did you say," Sora asked his hopeless friend in an irritated voice, knowing that whatever Roxas said it wasn't that good.

"Well she kissed me, and I said what was that," Roxas said.

"For a girl that you really like what was that isn't a very good thing to say after she kisses you," Sora told him.

"Well what was I supposed to say?" Roxas shouted exasperated that his friend didn't understated, "I was surprised and I was saying it to myself more than to her,"

"Did she say anything before she ran off?" Sora asked shaking his head.

"She said she didn't mean too, and than started crying and ran off, when I went looking for her she wasn't there," Roxas said.

"Well that is a pretty cruel thing to say," Sora pointed out.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT," Roxas yelled.

"You are so stupid," Sora mumbled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN," Roxas asked in a voice that made random birds fly away.

"You need to learn when to shut up, you just yammer on and on and don't know what your saying half the time," Sora stated to his very, very irritated friend.

"Thanks I go to a friend for help and I get a lecture on precision of language," (like in _the giver_) Roxas said thinking of a particularly unpleasant book that he had to read a few years back. If Sora hadn't been thoroughly annoyed at his friends stupidity (not to mention really hungry) he would have made a joke about how creepy that book was.

"Well you can be a moron sometimes," Sora said.

"I am not a moron," Roxas yelled.

"Yes, you are," Sora shouted back.

"At least I'm not whipped," Roxas yelled getting a what the hell look back from Sora.

"I AM NOT WHIPPED," Sora yelled.

"Oh yeeesssss Kairi I will get your sandwiches for you, here let me fallow your every command," Roxas said imitating his friend.

"Sorry for being polite," Sora said sarcastically.

"You should be," Roxas mumbled looking around as if trying to find Namine.

"Your such a idiot," Sora told Roxas.

"Well have it that way than, thanks for all of the moral support that this long conversation has had, I'm going to try to find Namine," Roxas said. Sora shuddered to think what Roxas would say to Namine next, he knew that he often screwed up his words.

Sora walked down the path back to the beach, he couldn't wait to have lunch he was starving. As he approached the beach he looked around, Kairi was nowhere in site. Great my friend is a retard and my girlfriend (sorta) has been abducted by, aliens Sora thought obviously joking in his own mind.

He sighed, and turned around to go looking for Kairi, he wondered where she had gone.

Meanwhile

Kairi was running in the direction of a little path in the woods that branched off from the field. She had gotten a call from Namine telling her to go there, she hadn't said why but her voice sounded really upset.

I bet it has something to do with Roxas, Kairi thought as she entered the field and could see the path on the other side. Roxas probably did something to her. Kairi had never thought of him as the rapist/sexual predator like person that Tidus won't stop ranting about, but it was either that or Roxas had insulted Namine flat out. Roxas didn't seem like the kind of boy who would start calling a girl names out of the blue. Especially a girl that he really likes. It was so obvious that he was head over heels for Namine.

Kairi entered the woods. She knew that Sora would be at the beach by now and he would be looking for her, but she was sure that he would understand the situation once she explained it to him.

"NAMINE," Kairi called walking along the path, "NAMINE," She called again.

"I'm here," A weak sounding voice called from above. Kairi looked around still not able to locate her friend.

"Where?" Kairi asked.

"In the tree," Namine's voice cracked as she said it she was defiantly crying. Kairi looked up and saw Namine lying on a high branch of the tree. With ought thinking Kairi started to climb up the tree, towards Namine , when she reached the branch Namine was she sat down next to her.

"So… why are you in a tree," Kairi asked wanting to both lighten the mood and figure out what the hell her best friend was dong in a tree alone in the middle of the woods.

"I'm hiding from Roxas," Namine said sadly.

"DID HE HURT YOU?" Kairi questioned loudly. If he hurt her than… well lets just say he would be in pain… a lot of pain.

"N-n-no he wouldn't hurt me he's to nice…" Namine said in-between whimpers.

"Than what happened," Kairi asked in a sympathetic voice.

"Well… I… uh…" Namine couldn't say it.

"Its ok just tell me" Kairi told Namine patting her on the back (but not so much that she fell off the tree of course).

"Well I kissed him and than he said what was that, like I was some sick stalker whom he never wanted to kiss," Namine started, playing with her fingers in her lap.

"Why would he say that?" Kairi asked, "its obvious that he likes you," Kairi added.

"That's what I thought, after he said that I couldn't just stand there so I ran off," Namine said.

"Maybe Roxas said that for lack of a better vocabulary…" Kairi suggested knowing that Roxas wasn't always the best with wording… I mean who was?

"He was running after me trying to explain so that I would feel better, so I hid in the tree and he kept running," Namine said pointing to the tree that they were sitting in.

"Ever think that he was telling the truth and not trying to make you feel better?" Kairi asked, Namine shook her head.

"Who's side are you on?" She asked Kairi angrily.

"Sorry I didn't know it was a fight," Kairi said,

"so you think I'm bawling in a tree because it makes a good activity?" Namine questioned angrily.

"No, but maybe Roxas was just being stupid.. And this is just a little bump in your relationship," Kairi said.

"He never liked me…" Namine cried miserably.

"He dose so… trust me," Kairi said.

"STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER YOUR AS BAD AS HIM," Namine yelled.

"Fine I won't help," Kairi muttered upset that Namine was being really stupid.

"Ok don't just leave than," Namine pouted.

"No I want to help," Kairi said.

"Well I don't want to be helped than," Namine said climbing down the tree freakishly fast. Kairi of course tried to chaise after her, but by the time that she was down from the tree Namine was nowhere in site. One thing about Namine is that if she doesn't want to be found she won't be found. Kairi had learned this after playing hours of hide and seek with Namine back when they lived in the same town.

Kairi walked out of the woods she figured that she would go back to the beach and look for Sora, maybe he could help. She continued along the path to the beach.

"Kairi," She heard a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Riku.

"Hi Riku," She said glumly.

"Hi," Riku said noticing Kairi's mood but ignoring it, he had learned that when a girl was being moody, do not annoy them into being even moodier… it was just a bad idea, "Sora's looking for you,"

"Where is he?" Kairi asked.

"He is in the dinning hall," Riku said, Kairi was starting to feel guilty for ditching him like that,. But she was sure he would understand.

"Ok," Kairi said and ran in the direction of the dinning hall.

As soon as she entered the building Kairi saw Sora sitting at one of the tables chatting with Cloud (who had escaped the fan girls hahaha).

"Hi Sora," Kairi said trying not to sound upset.

"Kairi," Sora said, "where were you?"

"I'm sorry… I got a call from Namine and she said it was urgent that I meet her so…" Kairi said pausing at the end.

"Its ok," Sora said, Kairi smiled she knew he would understand. "Do you know where she went?" Sora asked.

"No she ran off… could you help me look for her?" Kari asked.

"Sure," Sora said. The two left the dinning hall and headed in the direction of the beach.

"Roxas and Namine had a fight," Kairi said, "and I tried to help Namine but now she is mad at me too".

"I talked to Roxas and he is mad at me now because I called him a moron," Sora said laughing.

"Why would you do that," Kairi questioned.

"Well it is obvious that he likes her but he goes and says something stupid," Sora said.

"Namine said he tried to explain himself but she just ran off," Kairi said, "I think if she had just stayed longer he would have been able to explain himself," Kairi said.

"I agree with Namine, I would want to get out of his presence if I was her…" Sora said.

"So you wouldn't have let him explain himself?" Kairi questioned irritated now at Sora.

"No, he is just a moron," Sora stated.

"Your being stupid," Kairi said.

"What, your siding with Roxas, the one who has just insulted and embarrassed your best friend to no end and you think I'm being stupid," Sora asked.

"Yes that's it," Kairi said giving him a look of anger.

"Well than maybe you should be the one looking for your dear sweet Roxas than," Sora said.

"What are you implying…" Kairi asked her feelings hurt.

"Nothing I just… its Roxas's fault…" Sora said feeling bad about what he said.

"You idiot it doesn't matter who's fault it is now anyway," Kairi said her eyes filled with tears. Sora had hurt her feelings. And to all the readers saying that they fight like an old married couple… yes it is true they do indeed fight like an old married couple.

Kairi turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could in the direction of the girls cabin.

"Wait…" Sora said quietly, he felt bad that he had hurt her feelings. Really, really bad. But all he had done was say his opinion, Kairi was being kind of dumb not listening to her best friend.

Kairi ran into the girls cabin and locked the door behind her, in case that Sora decided that he had the need to chaise her here. She dove under the covers, and waited for fifteen minutes to see if Sora came after her. He didn't, and she didn't know if she was relived of depressed about this.

Later

Dinner finally rolled around and Sora was surprised to see that Kairi wasn't there.

"Where's Kairi?" Riku asked him as they sad town at a table with Selphie, Aerith and Cloud.

"I don't know," Sora said sounding depressed.

"Didn't like the turkey after all right?" Riku said jokingly, "sorry about that," Sora nodded not finding his joke even the slightest bit funny.

"Roxas and Namine aren't here either," Selphie pointed out. Sora nodded looking down at his food not really hungry.

"So we have a new guy in our cabin," Riku said.

"Yah:" Sora nodded not really paying much attention.

"I hope it isn't another heshe like Sephiroth," Riku laughed, and so did everyone else at the table, Sora managed a fake smile.

The rest of dinner proceeded to go like this. It was obvious to anyone that something ridiculously stupid yet really meaningful to the people involved was going on.

After dinner Sora and Riku walked back to the cabin Riku comparing Sora's hair and Cloud's hair, while Sora would just nod at some of the comments. If he and Kairi hadn't had there disagreement or whatever it was, he would be walking to the cabins with her, and wouldn't be listening to Riku's demented discussion about his and Cloud's hair.

Finally they got to the cabin. Their was a boy at the empty bed sitting down and reading a long book.

"Hi you must be new," Riku said. "I'm Riku," The boy didn't look up from his book.

"I'm Sora," Sora stated, the boy still didn't look up from his book.

"What's your name," Riku asked realizing that he had to ask a question to get this boy away from whatever it was that he was reading.

"I'm Zexion," The boy said calmly, he closed the book and put it to the side.

"Nice to meet you I'm going to bed," Sora said grumpily.

"Don't mind him, he is fighting with his girlfriend," Riku said.

"Oh," said Zexion sounding interested, "what about," It was always fun for him to pry into others life's. So Sora and Riku told him all about what had happened earlier.

"So Roxas is a total idiot, sometimes I wonder if he is even human, he can be so stupid," Sora said.

"Well theirs Homo Sapiens, and than theirs Homo Roxas," Riku said.

"This reminds me of WWI," Zexion said.

"Uhhh why?" Sora said not making any connection.

"One guy gets shot and the whole world goes to war," Zexion said.

"Are you saying Kairi made an alliance with Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Only if you made an alliance with Namine," Riku said.

"Ok lets stop with the metaphors my head hurts," Sora said walking over to his bed.

Girls Cabin

Kairi was lying awake, staring into space, she couldn't believe how dumb her and Sora's fight had been. Half of her wanted to go and apologies, but what had she done wrong? It was all just a very big series of misunderstandings.

That night Namine had come into the cabin and gone right to bed without saying a single word to Kairi. It really stunk that one of the few times they would get to see each other this year and they were fighting. Kairi rolled over, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep for a while.

a/n meh I don't like this chapter… hahaha I bet you all probably thought that the new character was going to be Axel (because Axel rocks) but it isn't… Zexy Rocks too. I know I had something clever to say at the end in the authors note… but I forgot… anyway REVIEW… please.


	11. Campout

Me: the more I think about the last chapter the more I hate it with a burning passion

Riku: you are a pretty sucky writer

Me: shut up you cookie deprived fan girl magnet

Riku: Fangirl magnet?

Me: yes…

Lehx: Nexlei and I don's own any of the Kingdom Hearts games or any other random references

Cloud: I'm free

Me: hahaha I told you I would rescue him from the fangirls… AGAIN

Cloud: Dobby is free… (Heh Harry potter quote)

Me: anyway now onto the chapter

Chapter 11

Campout

Well after the really demented events of last chapter Kairi was lying asleep in bed. Yes last chapter I lied, she was able to eventually go to sleep. And she slept and slept and slept, it was now ten o'clock in the morning and she would normally have been up and doing things by now. But of course her stupid thoughts of regret had kept her up all night.

"Kairi get up," Kairi heard someone waking her up, she turned over and saw the overly hyper face of Selphie, who couldn't understand the fact that she was still tired.

"Let me sleep," Kairi said quietly. Selphie shock her head.

"If you don't eat breakfast than you'll starve to death," Selphie said pulling on Kairi's arm.

"I won't starve, just leave me alone," Kairi complained.

"But you didn't have any dinner last night… and their having muffins," Selphie chirped happily.

"FINE," Kairi yelled, she sat up and got off of her bed. The last thing she needed was a bunch of people coming in and out of her cabin to inform her of her starvation. She wasn't really hungry, she felt sick. Why did she fight with Sora and Namine anyway? Well they were being stupid yesterday, but as always things got out of hand.

Kairi quickly grabbed her cloths and headed into the bathroom to get ready. After a few minutes (and a few irritated yells from a very impatient Selphie) Kairi was ready to go to breakfast (which was one thing that she really didn't want to do).

"Hey Selphie," Kairi asked noticing that Namine wasn't sleeping in like usual, "where's Namine?"

"Oh she left before I even got to talk to her, isn't that weird," Selphie said rolling her eyes, Namine was always the last person in the cabin up, while Kairi was the first, this morning was turning out to be very ironic. Irony was always interesting.

"Yah," Kairi nodded her head, she looked at the floor, she had to find a way to apologies to Namine.

The two headed to breakfast. Selphie skipped into the dinning hall as if she was skipping through a field of candy, instead of the overcrowded healthy food filled dinning hall that she really was skipping through. She went strait to the table that Riku was sitting at. Kairi glanced around at the table. Thankfully Namine wasn't there. But Sora and Roxas were. She quickly grabbed a corn muffin, and made her way through the dinning hall not sure whether it would be a good idea to sit with Selphie like she had planned or to just sit with some strangers. After all sitting with Selphie also meant sitting with Roxas and Sora.

"Kairi, over here," Selphie called, so much for a choice, she made her way to the table. Selphie had no idea about what had happened yesterday and she intended to keep it that way. After all telling Selphie was a guarantee to complicate things more.

She sat down opposite to Sora and stared at her muffin. She quickly buttered it and took a bite, not taking her eyes off it.

"Well than I was afraid to go outside because I thought that the wolfs from Lassie were going to attack me," Riku said speaking of his 5 year old self (I made you think he is a baby). Kairi laughed at the story, so that she wouldn't draw attention to herself with her antisocial- ness…

The rest of Kairi's breakfast continued like this, she would rarely look up from her plate. She wondered where Namine had gone. Why couldn't she have just eaten here like the rest of everyone? Kairi took a small bite out of her muffin as she thought about this. She really wished they hadn't had that stupid squabble.

Boys Cabin

(Earlier that morning)

Sora woke up to a very unpleasant feeling this morning. Seeing as how he and Kairi weren't on the same terms that they had been on last morning the tedious job of waking up Sora had been reassigned to Riku.

"SORA GET UP," Riku yelled into his ear as he yanked on his spiky hair.

"Why…" Sora asked still half asleep.

"Because we are going to be doing a bunch of fun camp related activities today," Riku said shaking his head and giving Sora's hair another yank.

"Is there a Playstation 2 involved in these fun activities," Sora asked sarcastically thinking that was one of the few things that could get him out of bed today.

"NO," Riku yelled, pulling Sora's hair so hard that he fell of the bed.

"STOP," Sora yelled at the top of his lungs his hand reaching up to rub his sore head, "that wasn't necessary,"

"Just get ready I'm hungry," Riku said going over to his bed to grab something. Sora nodded, he wasn't in the mood to get up today, and yesterday he had screwed up big time. Kairi the girl, who he was, just yesterday morning, thinking about whether he is in _love_ with, had had a big fight with him… or rather he had had a fight with her. He couldn't stand to think about it for long. Every time he did it made him feel sick. Why had they fought over Namine and Roxas anyway? He was stupid, just like she said.

You want to know the worst part of Sora's position? He _was_ in love with her, and he knew it. He knew how big he had just messed up.

"Sheesh," Sora sighed as he saw the impatient Riku waiting by the door after he had finished getting ready. He and Riku walked to the dinning hall quietly. Sora was VERY thankful he didn't have to listen to a comparison of his and Cloud's hair again. Everyone already knows that Clouds hair was ever so slightly spikier than his, why did Riku have to rub it in?

The two entered the dinning hall. The immediately headed to the buffet full of muffins. Sora vaguely wondered if Kairi liked muffins. He was pitiful.

After getting their food, Riku led the way to the table where Roxas was sitting. Sora saw this and obviously wasn't very comfortable with the idea of sitting at the same table as Roxas, but it would probably be easier to just sit there quietly than to make a big scene by refusing to.

Sora looked around, wondering whether Kairi was going to show up to breakfast, or just skip it like she had skipped dinner last night. He hoped she would eat; he didn't want her to get sick.

Looking over to his left he saw a very irritated Zexion. It seemed a large group of girls had been fallowing him, Sora could distinctly make out the words _Zexy is sooooo sexy_ being said by the girls. Poor Zexion, sometimes it was a drag to be sexy.

"Oh, look at all of the muffins," Sora heard a distinct voice that belonged to none other than Selphie, he quickly shot his head over there wondering whether Kairi was with her or not. Sure enough she was, and she didn't look too happy about it. She quickly shoved some muffins onto her plate and fallowed Selphie to a table… there table.

Sora wasn't sure what to do. Kairi was obviously upset about yesterday and he didn't want to dig an even deeper hole for him to fall into. Stupid holes… actually stupid Roxas who had dug the hole that he, Namine, Kairi, and Sora had fallen into yesterday. Stupid domino effect, and stupid World War I comparisons. Sora hated them all. Figurative language could be annoying, but it is even worse when it is describing something that is bad to begin with.

Well enough talk about the English language. Lets move onto a more important and urgent matters… like the fact that the peanut butter jelly song is almost impossible to get out of you head…

But in all seriousness… kinda… Kairi fallowed Selphie and quietly took a seat across from Sora. He wasn't sure what to do; he stared at his muffin taking an interest in counting the amount of blueberry's on it. His palms were getting sweaty he had counted eleven blueberry's so far… oh enough of this.

Sora took a quick glance at Kairi who seemed just as intent on counting those blueberries's as Sora was. Looking at her Sora noticed that she looked tired her lips were curved down in a frown she looked really, really sad… Sora felt stupid… he was going to say something, he decided.

"…" Ok that didn't work out as he planned. He couldn't say anything… he didn't know exactly what to say. He looked down at his muffin and took a bite; it didn't taste too good that was for sure. Sora quickly finished the rest of his muffin, not really because he liked it, but because he didn't want to pas out from starvation in the middle of the day.

The microphone beeped its annoying sound and everyone directed their attention to Cid.

"Good morning, " He began in a way that was almost too happy… like the kind of happy you only hear from some psychotic killer who takes pleasure in murdering little children… or the author has an extremely odd imagination, either way you get the picture, "today we will be setting up for our campout… that means that some of you will have to put up tents and other's will have to make the camp fire, and so on," Cid said, "I will tell you what to do once we get to the camping area," Cid finished.

Sora shook his head thinking of how a campfire often leads to campfire songs, twitching slightly, he threw out his paper plate and fallowed the group, with Riku behind him. Kairi and Selphie were way ahead of them, and Roxas was walking alone behind Sora and Riku.

"Sora, stop being a depressing blob," Riku said, trying in his odd, future Victoria's secret model, way, to cheer Sora up.

"I am not a blob," Sora said, pointing to his well built self. Riku smirked and shook his head.

"Yes you are," Riku said. Sora pouted, he wasn't sure of a retort for that; he had never been called a blob before… well there was always new stuff with Riku around.

"So… what's up," Sora said trying to sound cheery.

"Uhhh… some depressing blob just asked me what's up," Riku said, "just apologize to her," He added in a not so Riku like voice… Sora looked at him like he had just seen a flying monkey do yoga, he hadn't expected Riku to be… so kind about it. Sora smiled at Riku thanking him silently for being somewhat considerate, and than changed the subject to video games.

"So, are you going to get a play station 3?" Sora asked and the conversation continued on like this with the two babbling on about random electronics.

Up ahead with Kairi and Selphie

Kairi felt slightly disappointed, Sora hadn't said a single word to her at breakfast. She had hoped that he would at least say hi, or something… anything really, if he could say hi to her than it would have given her the courage to say she was sorry to him. Well that was a good example of how her very female mind worked.

She wondered where Namine was; it wasn't like her to just disappear like that, even if they were having a fight. She hoped she wasn't doing anything stupid, but she quickly pushed that thought from her mind, she knew that Namine was smart and she wouldn't be wrestling any bears of jumping out of trees anytime soon… climbing tree's, that was a different story. She would be most likely climbing a tree than anywhere else, Kairi was sure of that. But the big issue was that since they were in the middle of the woods there were a lot of trees and she wouldn't have any idea where to start looking to find Namine.

"I hope we don't have to get the sticks for the campfire," Selphie said chatting away much faster than the laws of physics should allow. Kairi was hoping she would get the job of collecting sticks, than she would have a chance to look for Namine, just to make sure she hadn't fallen out of a tree, because she passed out from starvation.

"Anything but putting up the tents," Kairi said thinking of the last time she had attempted to put up a tent. Kairi and Namine had been camping in Kairi's back yard and she completely got tangled up in all of the sticks and rope and water resistant cloth, it had taken her mother an hour to figure out how to get her out of the big tangle, and Kairi had feared out that she would be stuck in that uncomfortable position forever… setting up tents was not her thing.

"I've never set up a tent before," Selphie commented.

"It isn't as easy as it looks," Kairi said shaking her head. Selphie laughed knowing that there must have been some really strange memory to go with that statement.

Kairi was sure that Sora was a few yards behind her and Selphie, he was walking with Riku, and they were discussing something about… blobs… this is a good reason why you should never ease drop on boy's conversations … they were just… creepy sometimes.

The group of campers finally approached the campout area. It was around the place where they had had the opening campfire, but they had cleared out a lot of space for everyone to set up there tents.

One by one they each walked up to a bucket, which papers with the name of jobs on them, and whatever you pulled you did. Kairi had been given the job, as she had hoped, for gathering sticks for the campfire, while Selphie had been given the job of organizing the food that they would cook over the campfire later that day.

Kairi set off in the direction of the woods, knowing that chances are that Namine would be in one of the trees there. She had been the one who had acted terribly yesterday, not Namine, her best friend had been hurt, and what did she do, she kicked her when she was down. She was terrible; she didn't even disserve to have such wonderful friends as she did.

She entered the woods at a fast walk. She casually bent down here and there to pick up random sticks for the campfire. "Namine," She called out hoping that she could find her friend somewhere in the woods.

She tilted her head up scanning the treetops for a sign of white cloths… did Namine have anything that wasn't white? "NAMINE," She shouted again hoping to find her friend and apologizing for her random outbursts. Well that was PMS for you… stupid hormones… or whatever caused PMS.

There was a rustling behind a thick tree that was a few feet away from Kairi. She felt a sudden burst of excitement… and nervousness. She quickly darted behind the tree.

To say the least it was NOT Namine… it was a mess of orange and black… Wakka and Lulu, yes the thing that Kairi had feared she would eventually see was right in front of her. Wakka and Lulu were in the middle of a make out session… EW…

"W-W-Wakka… LULU," Kairi yelled in surprise. The couple pulled apart the instant they heard her voice, Wakka turned red looking mortified, Lulu recovered from the shock of Kairi being there faster.

"Well who were you expecting, Sephiroth?" Lulu asked sarcastically. Kairi shook her head.

"Have you seen Namine?" She asked.

"No," Lulu said, she wasn't in a talkative mood… she was in a… well let's just stick with not talkative mood.

"Thanks," Kairi said running further into the forest, still searching for Namine. She continued to walk along the path in the woods for a while; still gathering random sticks to add to the pile that she was already carrying.

She heard voices ahead. She looked around quickly hoping not to bump into another happy couple. Well at least they were talking and not doing other things. She walked up ahead.

Sitting up in a tree was the Namine… and the last person who she would expect Namine to be with… the new kid.

Kairi climbed up the tree without much thought on whether she should announce her presence or not. She took a seat next to Namine and Zexion.

"Hi," She said quietly. Namine looked over at her, her face sad.

"Hi," Namine said quietly.

"You weren't at breakfast," Kairi said, " you must be hungry," She wasn't exactly sure whether she should acknowledge their fight or just pretend it didn't happen.

"I wasn't hungry…" Namine said looking at the ground. Kairi knew that she had to apologize for the terrible way she had been yesterday.

"I'm sorry," Kairi and Namine said at the same time… they looked up at each other and smiled, laughing at how they had said it at the same time. Kairi leaned over and gave Namine a hug, she hugged Kairi back.

"Uhhh… I'm here…" The new kid announced his presence.

"Sorry, who are you," Kairi asked knowing that this boy was new.

"I'm Zexion, you," Zexion introduced himself.

"I'm Kairi," Kairi said, "So why are you up in a tree,"

"Fangirls," Zexion sighed, "it was the only way to escape their evil glomping wrath,"

"I was already up here, and he came and sat with me," Namine said.

"So are you guys going to come back to camp with me," Kairi asked. She knew that she would have to take the sticks that she had collected back to camp for the fire (she had left them on the ground, you would have to be some kind of a monkey to climb a tree while carrying them). Namine sighed she did not want to go back to camp, not because she was mad at Kairi, but because Roxas was there, and she would feel just plain awkward.

"I'll go…" She finally decided. If she avoided everyone out here that would mean no food, and how long could a person survive without food.

"Are you coming?" Kairi asked Zexion whom was still sitting in the tree starring at a nearby bird as if it was an alien.

"No… the farther I am from the crazy glomp obsessed girls the better," Zexion, replied not taking his eyes off of the bird. He was strange.

Kairi and Namine climbed down from the tree, and Namine helped Kairi carry the sticks back to the campsite, after all she had neglected to take any job earlier so she might as well do something.

"Zexion told me that you and Sora had a fight," Namine said quietly, "over me and Roxas,"

"Yah," Kairi sighed, "it was really stupid,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make everyone so mad at everyone," Namine said.

"Well if Roxas had a good handle on his vocabulary none of this would have happened," Kairi joked.

"Which was my fault because I kissed him," Namine sighed.

"If your going to think like that than you might as well blame it on your parents for having sex and making you, the person who kissed Roxas and started this whole thing," Kairi joked.

"Well in that case it goes on for almost forever," Namine laughed.

By the time they left the forest the sun was setting. They had decided to spend the rest of the day wondering aimlessly and chatting about random stuff, like Namine's new school, and Kairi's puppy. Yes Kairi has a puppy.

Finally it was sunset and the two had to leave the woods for fear of Cid actually noticing that someone was missing (even though it is more likely that cows will do the cancan than him noticing missing people).

"Hey Namine," Kairi asked.

"Yah" Namine asked. Kairi paused as if she was about to say something very important.

"How can you sit in a tree half the day and not ruin your white cloths," Kairi asked. Namine looked at her funny.

"I'm not sure," Namine said laughing as the two walked into the center of the campsite. They quickly dropped off their sticks at the place where the big campfire was, and than ran off to their cabins to grab their sleeping bags.

After the short walk to the cabin, Kairi walked in to find Lulu also getting her sleeping bag, for the night in the tents. Kairi couldn't help stare at her after what she had seen earlier that day.

"What," Lulu asked when she noticed that Kairi was staring.

"I like you necklace," Kairi added, she was always quick on her feet to think of excuses for doing random things like that.

"Thanks," Lulu said with out much care. She walked out the door.

"What was with her?" Namine asked.

"I think I interrupted her private time with Wakka," Kairi said shaking her head. The two grabbed their sleeping bags and headed back to the campsite. By now it was dark and they could smell food cooking on the campfire.

"I'm starving," Namine commented, looking in the direction of the campfire, where hamburgers were cooking over.

Once the food was finally done (thank goodness, Kairi would have gone crazy if she had to listen to any more of Namine's I'm-so-freaking-hungry rants). Kairi and Namine got hamburgers, and ate them like they hadn't had food in a month (well Namine hadn't eaten in at least 24 hours so we can all forgive her).

After dinner was everyone's favorite thing in the world, toasted marshmallows.

"Kairi don't burn it… hold it far enough away so it won't get burnt, but close enough for it to turn brown and crispy," Namine lectured Kairi on how to make the perfect marshmallow. Namine was a professional marshmallow roaster if there ever was one.

After taking Namine's advice on how to cook the marshmallows, finally she could eat it. It was delicious, no wonder everyone was always ranting about them.

In the middle of all of the campout festivity, Kairi thought about Sora, she hadn't seen him around, and she figured he wouldn't go to far. She really wanted to apologize and to set things right between them like she had with her and Namine.

Looking around he was still nowhere in site.

"Ok, now it is time for CAMPFIRE SONGS," Cid announced happily it was obvious that this was his favorite day in the entire session. But once Kairi heard the words "campfire songs" come out of his mouth, she no longer wondered where Sora had gone. She sighed, she missed how he would rant to everyone about how he hated Boy Scout camp, even though she had only not talked to him for a day.

She felt a poke one her shoulder. She turned around. There was Sora, wow how insanely corny of the author. Anyway there was Sora he motioned for her to fallow him, putting a finger to his lips to signal to be quiet. Kairi quickly poked Namine, getting her attention and motioned at Sora to let her know that she was going. She smiled at the two happy that they were not fighting.

He took her by the hand and let her out of the campsite and onto the path leading to the cabins, walking in silence.

Once they were a good distance away from everyone (big enough so Sora wouldn't have to hear those campfire songs) Sora stopped walking suddenly. He turned around, grabbing both of Kairi's hands in his and kissing her.

Kairi's eyes widened. She hadn't expected him to do THAT… not that she minded of course, it was very enjoyable. He pulled away looking into her dark blue eyes, she looked up at his. His face grew serious.

"I'm sorry Kairi," Sora said quietly, he took the advice that Riku had given him in his once, and probably only moment of seriousness.

"Why," Kairi asked looking up at him sadly, "I was just picking fights with everyone yesterday,"

"Well I forgive you, do you forgive me," Sora questioned, "I think it was stupid of me to just let you run off like that yesterday, I should have fallowed you and set things strait then…" Sora said.

"Of course I forgive you," Kairi smiled, happy now that everything was right in the world… well almost, there was still Namine and Roxas… and Sora and Roxas hadn't been on the best terms the last time they talked.

Sora pulled Kairi into a hug. Kairi leaned against his warm chest feeling so safe and protected, he smelled like marshmallows, Kairi laughed thinking of what Namine would think if she told her that. After a few moments of silence, Sora spoke up.

"Kairi," He began.

"Yah," Kairi asked.

"Do you like Ham or Turkey sandwiches," Sora asked.

"I like peanut butter and jelly," Kairi said laughing at his questions, "why,"

"I dunno," Sora said laughing to himself.

The two sat in the middle of the road for a while waiting for the singing to end. Of course they had no idea when it ended, they were too far away to tell (thank goodness, because if they were any closer poor Sora would have to fear for his sanity).

Well anyway when they were SURE that it was WAY to late for anyone to possibly be singing they headed back to the camp. The place looked deserted. Sora walked her to her tent, just like he had always walked her to her cabin. She was about to go in when she suddenly turned around.

"Could we stay out here longer," She asked him sweetly, he smiled and nodded, the two took seats on the logs that surrounded what used to be the campfire. Kairi looked up at the stars. There were so many. Each was shining beautifully.

"There so pretty," Kairi commented.

"Yah," Sora said also gazing up at the heavens. The two stayed like that for a while. Looking at the stars and talking about random aspects of… everything. But the inevitable happened. Kairi slowly fell asleep in Sora's arms. Looking sown at her sleeping Sora wished they could just stay that way, but he knew better, what would people say if they found the to like this in the morning? He could almost hear the perverted comments, and Cid's disapproval. Sora shifted slightly holding Kairi in his arms; he picked her up bridal style and carried her into her tent, tucking her into her sleeping bag. He looked down at her. Yes, he did love her.

A/n Hiya people how's it going? No I'm not sugar high… anyway I want REVIEWS I want LOTS OF REVIEWS… yes I mean you. Anyway, this chapter is really long lol anyway 5 chapters left… next chapter is going to be biking… anyway I want reviews… Go review…


	12. Biking

Me: hi readers

Riku: Am I gay in this story?

Me: no… you like Selphie

Riku: I think I would rather be gay than…

Me: that could be arranged

Riku: NO I WAS JOKING

Sora: wow I haven't been in the authors note forever…

Me: aw poor Sora, everyone give him cookies

Lehx: Nexlei and I do not own any of the kingdom hearts games or any of the other references in the story

Me: here is chapter 12

Chapter 12

Biking

Kairi woke up feeling the hard ground beneath her. Feeling slightly disoriented, she looked around. She was in her tent… How did she get here anyway? She remembered sitting outside with Sora, watching the stars, and being tired, but did she fall asleep? She had to admit it was a funny feeling to not remember how she got there, she felt like a teenager after a crazy party, who woke up in a random bed with some random guy. The main difference was that she was alone, except for the girls that she was sharing her tent with of course.

She sighed, holding her sleeping bag to her chest, Sora had been so kind to her yesterday; he was always kind to her. When had he not acted so nicely to her? She couldn't think of a time, except for their little squabble, but that was her fault.

Kairi looked around the tent, still laughing like an ugly schoolgirl who had a crush on the cutest guy on earth.

Knowing that she would have to get up, Kairi unzipped herself from the sleeping bag and climbed out. She was still in her cloths, Sora wouldn't undress her, she knew that. But he had taken her sneakers… witch were VERY brown, off for her. She slipped them on her feet, and started to roll up her sleeping bag. She hated rolling up her sleeping bag almost as much as she hated pitching tents; she had never been able to fit sleeping bags back into their bag after sleepovers, because of her lack of rolling skills.

Once she had succeeded in packing away her sleeping bag, which was a very difficult task that involved breaking two nails, and fifteen minutes of hard work. How she broke two nails rolling up a sleeping bag, who knows? It was one of the mysteries of the world… or fic, it was right up there with how fast Selphie was able to talk with ought her tongue being sprained, or starting to twitch or SOMETHING.

Anyway, Kairi headed out of the tent, towards the road that led to the cabins. Damn that peanut butter and jelly song… it was stuck in her head… again. She could just picture that dancing banana. She missed the Internet… so very, very much.

Kairi continued along the path, no one else was awake at camp. Kairi was back to getting up before everyone else.

Finally she reached her cabin. She climbed up the few stairs to the door and entered. As she knew she would be, she was the first one to come there that morning. She put her sleeping bag on the bed and grabbed some cloths. She than proceeded to take a shower and get ready for the rest of the day. She was unbelievably thankful that this camp had a full bathroom in each cabin. She had heard of camps that had huge shower rooms. That would creepy…

Anyway soon she was all ready for the day. She mentally debated where she would go. Maybe she should go and wake up Namine? No, she shouldn't Namine would just yell (and possibly throw random pointy objects) at her for waking her up before noon (she sleeps really late). So Kairi went to the most obvious and corny place the author could ever possibly make her go. Sora's tent.

It was pretty easy to tell which tent was Sora's. The tent assignments were exactly the same as the cabin assignments (they were big tents) so Sora's tent would be the one labeled 3B. Kairi happily skipped off towards the boy's cabin, she was happy to be able to spend lots of time with Sora. It really stunk that camp was more than halfway over. She would miss everyone after.

Once Kairi reached the boy's tent, she paused, listening for movement from behind the tenty fabric (well what else do you want me to call it) hoping that no one was awake. Taking a very deep breath, she pulled back the door and walked in.

No one was awake, thank goodness. What would she have done if someone was awake? Probably plead intoxication… well maybe not that, but she would come up with some interesting excuses, that was for sure.

But onto the important stuff, Kairi walked up to Sora. He was still soundly sleeping. He looked so adorable, Kairi noticed, his hair looked even spikier than usual now that it was messed up. She was having second thoughts of waking him up. He looked so peaceful and sweet the way he was.

Impulsively she lay down next to him, she didn't exactly know why, but she just had the feeling that she wanted to lie next to him. So she lay on her side watching him dream. He looked so cute it was almost indescribable… of maybe the author just has a crappy vocabulary… naw it was definably indescribable.

As if he could sense that she was here, his eyes fluttered open, once he saw Kairi they widened, surprised.

"Good morning," She whispered so as not to wake the other sleeping boys… namely Sephiroth… he was scary.

"Hi," Sora said, "What brings you to my tent at six in the morning?" Sora was joking and serious, why did she always have to wake so early?

"Namine wouldn't have woken up if there was a nuclear war," Kairi said laughing as quietly as possible, and sending a slightly freaked out glance in the direction of Sephiroth.

"Oh," Sora said.

"Sora," Kairi asked.

"Yah," Sora said.

"Could I give you a hug…" Kairi asked blushing nervously.

"Sure… you don't have to ask," Sora said. Kairi laughed

"You just look so cute…" Kairi said, Sora laughed.

"You look cute too," He told her. She leaned over and fell into his arms, feeling the familiar warm and safe feeling. She was just so happy where she was.

"Get a room," Someone said from behind them. The two looked over and saw, everyone's favorite badass future Victoria's Secret model.

"Hi Riku," Kairi said.

"Seriously guys… if you HAVE to do that, can't you do it somewhere more private… like behind a tree," Riku said looking at the couple.

"Just because you prefer to do things behind trees doesn't mean that we do too," Sora said to Riku, who looked around nervously. Sora got out of his sleeping bag, and began the process of rolling it up… somehow he was able to roll it up so that it would fit into the bag the first time… further proof that he was Kairi's hero.

Once Sora had all of his sleeping bag and things picked up in a way that was orderly enough to carry back to his cabin the two left the tent.

"Sora do you like camping like this?" Kairi asked.

"Its ok," Sora said, "its just the campfire songs that I really can't stand," Sora twitched at the mention of campfire songs.

"What's so bad about campfire songs," Kairi asked him, knowing that it might not have been a good idea, because once Sora started on a rant about something he could go on forever.

"There annoying, and I hate being forced to sing," Sora said. Kairi was surprised that Sora hadn't continued to insult Boy Scout camp all the way to his cabin; I guess that maybe he wasn't in the mood.

"Isn't it so nice out today," Kairi commented it was probably the nicest day at camp yet. It wasn't rainy or hot, but it was about seventy degrees.

"Yah, it's a great day for a bike ride," Sora said, just as they reached his cabin. The two climbed up the few stairs to the door and entered. As soon as they got inside Kairi plopped down onto Sora's bed. It was pretty comfy for a camp bed. Kairi could only imagine the horrors of the camp beds at Boy Scout camp, as Sora had described them. Wait… why was she thinking of Boy Scout camp anyway? She was not a boy after all… though those plastic surgeons could do miracles… well that's just wrong.

"I'm going to get ready," Sora, said as he threw his stuff down onto the bed next to Kairi, he than grabbed some cloths, and hurried into the bathroom, "I'll only be a few minutes,"

"Ok," Kairi said. She looked around the room. She noticed the extra bed in the corner next to where Sephiroth was. Looking at it she saw stacks of crossword puzzles, and (gasp) the evilest game ever created, one so difficult and confusing that it gives even the smartest person a headache… Soduku… (Cue the dun dun duuuun). What kind of a sick person would do those puzzles FOR FUN? Kairi shivered as she imagined whom the person might be.

She found out very soon, as it turns out. The door began to open… and in walked Zexy… I mean Zexion… but Zexy sounds cooler, anyway in walked Zexion.

"Kairi," Zexion said not sure if he got his name right.

"Yah," She replied.

"What are you doing here," Zexion asked curiously.

"Waiting for Sora to finish his shower… why," Kairi asked.

"For a minute I thought you were here to have hot monkey sex with Sora… or Riku… or Wakka… or anyone else but Tidus and Sephiroth," Zexion said… this guy had an even stranger mind than Namine.

"Is that your bed," Kairi asked pointing to the bed with those puzzles… those terrible puzzles.

"Yes… you and Sora didn't do anything on it right," Zexion asked.

"NO…" Kairi answered fast.

"Good," Zexion said.

"But I was wondering what kind of a sick person you are for doing THOSE puzzles," Kairi asked.

"There fun," Zexion said.

"Gahh there fun if you like headaches…" Kairi said.

"Here try one," Zexion said walking over to his bed and lightly tossing one to Kairi, Kairi caught it, but than quickly dropped it, as if it was acid.

"There impossible," Kairi said, glaring at the puzzle as if it was the source of all bad stuff… like poor abandoned kittens sitting in a box on the side of the road… Kairi bet the previous owner of those kittens had played these puzzles… they were for psycho maniacs after all.

"What's impossible," Sora asked, as he got out of the bathroom, ready to go.

"Those," Kairi pointed to the puzzle, Sora looked at it, he laughed, "my math teacher gave us some of those for fun and extra credit, they are practically impossible,"

"THERE EVIL," Kairi said.

"They aren't that bad… if you have an easy one," Sora said.

"THERE EVIL," Kairi added.

"Well you hate Soduku, and I hate Boy Scout Camp," Sora laughed.

"THERE EV…" Kairi was cut off by Sora.

"Well see ya later Zexion," He intertwined his fingers in Kairi's and walked out the door.

"Hey why did you stop my rant," Kairi complained.

"Because people in China heard about how evil you think those puzzles are," Sora said.

"Well they aren't evil but I don't like them… wait, what dose it matter if people in China heard me… they don't understand English anyway," Kairi said. The two started to head in the direction of the dinning hall to get some breakfast.

"Maybe they secretly do…" Sora said.

"Maybe…" Kairi said.

"This is a strange conversation," Sora said.

"It's ok, I once had a conversation with one of my friends, who was a guy, about the kinds of soap and shampoo we use," Kairi said.

"Was he gay," Sora asked.

"I don't have evidence yet…" Kairi said.

"Your friend sounds more sane than Roxas's friend… the pyro maniac," Sora said. They reached the dinning hall. They were happy to see that today they were serving pancakes again. It wasn't just Namine who like pancakes… who didn't like pancakes anyway?

"Yay pancakes," Kairi said hyperly, she sounded a little like Selphie when she was this hyper.

"I hope they have chocolate chip," Sora said, the two walked over to the buffet. Luckily for Sora they did have chocolate chip pancakes. They grabbed there breakfast and headed over to a table. They were the first ones in the dinning hall like always. Kairi grabbed the syrup and poured lots on her pancakes.

Soon other people started appearing in the dinning hall, than they saw something that they really weren't expecting… Roxas and Namine were walking into the dinning hall together…

Girls Tent

Namine woke up relatively early this morning. She had heard last night that there were going to be pancakes this morning so that was motivation to actually be on time for breakfast.

Namine got out of her sleeping bag and quickly rolled it up, mentally laughing at how Pathetic Kairi must have looked rolling hers up. She had never been able to do it at her sleepover parties, and she always needed Namine's help.

Once she had all of her stuff in order she left the tent. Kairi, as always was already up and out. She was probably making out with Sora, Namine thought. She was happy for her best friend, and she was assuming that they had made up or something, because they didn't come back to the camp until after she was asleep… what exactly were they doing? Namine would ask later, but she was sure that she wouldn't do that (if you know what I mean by that)

Namine quickly ran out of the campsite with all of her stuff shoved in a bag. Once she was on the dirt road that led to the cabins she slowed down. She walked quietly up the path, thinking of what she would do if she saw Roxas. It was than that she thought of a brilliant plan… she would send her ninja midgets after Roxas, and they could kidnap him and than she would never have to suffer the humiliation of his presence again… no she decided that that was a crazy plan, she didn't want to hurt Roxas, she cared about him (and she was beginning to wonder why).

Once Namine reached her cabin, she did what Kairi had done; she threw her stuff onto the bed and grabbed some clean cloths. Than she headed into the bathroom to get ready. After a few minutes she was done and ready to go to breakfast (and eat pancakes).

So she put on her (also brown like Kairi's, gotta love mud) sneakers and headed out towards the dinning hall at top speed. Namine loved running almost as much as Selphie loved Pixy Styx.

The next thing she knew she had collided with someone. And as the curse of corny ness predicts, it was Roxas… unless he has a twin running around that she didn't know about.

"Namine, I…" Roxas was cut off.

"It never happened," She said.

"But…" He was cut off again.

"I want to be your friend, nothing more nothing less," Namine continued.

"But I…" He was not allowed very much talking in this so-called conversation.

"It never happened… lets just say that… ok," Namine said faltering at the end, and looking up at Roxas's surprised face.

"Ok," He agreed quietly, half expecting Namine to cut him off again, "Are you ok," He held out her hand to help her up, they had both been knocked to the ground when they had run into each other.

"Yah," She said.

"I heard there serving pancakes today," Roxas said, knowing that would make Namine happy.

"I know, I'm so hungry… lets walk faster," She said and they walked up the path to the dining hall.

Dinning Hall

Kairi saw Roxas and Namine talking to each other like nothing had happened. She was surprised but happy for the two, she wondered if they were a couple now.

After Roxas and Namine had finally finished getting their pancakes they sat down with Sora and Kairi.

"Hi," Kairi said to Namine with a questioning look.

"Hi" Namine said, leaning over to whisper in Kairi's ear, "We have agreed to be just friends" although it wasn't Roxas's idea at all, he just sat there during the conversation, barley able to get some words in. But in the end he had agreed to be friends.

"Oh," Kairi whispered in her friend's ear.

"Whatcha talking about," Riku asked Namine and Kairi as he walked up to the table with Selphie, the two sat down.

"Girl related things," Kairi said laughing. The look on Riku's face was priceless.

"Oh…" Riku said. The rest of breakfast was uneventful, Riku was very quiet. I think Kairi ruined his pancakes with thoughts of girl related things.

Soon they heard the microphone beeping and turned to see Cid standing there as usual.

"Good morning," He said, "I hope you all enjoyed last night's campout, today we are going to go biking. We will be going down a similar trail that we went on when we were hiking, only this one is much smoother" Cid motioned for everyone to fallow him. So as always everyone got up and fallowed him out.

"So where do they keep all of the bikes," Kairi asked Namine.

"There in a big shed on the side of the field," Namine said pointing to the field ahead. The group crossed the field towards a green shed. Once they had finally gotten there, everyone lined up and waited to be assigned a bike. It was done by height so everyone told cid what their height was and he gave them a bike. There was a measuring thing for those who didn't know their height.

"Five two," Kairi said and she was given a blue bike. Slowly the ling got shorter and shorter. Until it was just Sephiroth, who was last in line.

"Six one," Sephiroth said (a/n I looked it up in my happy FFVII book), and Cid grabbed him a bike to. Sephiroth took a look at it; "do you have any training wheels that I could use," Needless to say everyone else had a very difficult time concealing their laughter.

Cid nodded and went into the shed and came back with the training wheels and the things that he needed to put them on. It took him a few minutes to put them on, but once he had successfully installed the training wheels (they looked out of place on the big bike) Sephiroth was ready to go.

"Ok, fallow me," Cid said getting on his bike and heading off down the trail that was by the field. Everyone fallowed him.

"So when did you learn to ride a bike," Kairi asked Sora, Sora thought for a minute.

"When I was three," He said laughing knowing that he was being compared to Sephiroth.

"Me too," Kairi said laughing. The path that they were on seemed to run parallel to the one that they had used on the hike, So you could see the uneasiness of the twelve year olds who knew about the birds that were in the area.

"They look green," Riku pointed out halfway through the hike, they were about the same place that they were the last time the birds had made their grand entrance.

"Maybe they were born that way," Selphie put in, oblivious to the nature of the conversation.

"No, there just freaked out about the birds," Roxas informed Selphie.

"Ohhh," Selphie said, "Dose anyone have any Pixy Styx,"

"No," Namine said. She had gone thought her entire stash on the first day. The Ride continued with ought much happening. The birds did actually show up, but they did a lot more taunting that anything else, they would just sit in the trees and eye the twelve year olds.

"I wish they would all form a big group and knock off Sephy's training wheels," Riku said. Sure Sephy was menacing, and scary, and really strong… but his bike riding skills needed some work.

After many hours pedaling on the stupid bikes most of the campers were beyond board.

"My butt hurts," Riku, complained. He had already been injured there so he must have been in serious pain.

"Suck it up," Sora said after the five billionth time that Riku complained about his "delicate ass" and how bad of a condition it was in.

Finally, the ride was over. Many of the campers were relived. Yes bike riding was fun, but if they had to be on those bikes for one more second they would most likely trample Cid with Sephy's training wheels (how they would attain the training wheels I will leave to your imagination).

Anyway, the group headed to the dinning hall for dinner. And it was much needed, if you were pedaling on a bike like that for a few hours, with only one break, for lunch, than you would be pretty hungry too. Luckily tonight was pot roast. Marluxia made the best pot roast in at least two miles.

"I wish we had some pixy Styx," Selphie commented as she ate her pot roast. Kairi just shook her head.

Dinner was relatively short; everyone was tired and didn't stick around to talk that much. Maybe if they had Pixy Styx they would have the energy for more talking. As per usual, Sora and Kairi walked to the Cabins together.

"Today was pretty cool," Sora said he was walking with Kairi to the cabins.

"Yes… but tiring," Kairi said, she wasn't the sporty type, but luckily for her thinness ran in her family, yay high metabolism.

"So could I ask you a question," Sora said.

"Sure," Kairi asked.

"Could I kiss you," He asked, they had now stopped in front of her cabin door.

"You don't have to ask," Kairi said.

"You just look so cute," Sora said repeating the line that she had said this morning. Slowly they leaned in and there lips met, thankfully her roommates were too tired to possibly be spying on them because it was quite a kiss, and it would have been most unfortunate if someone had disturbed them. They separated smiling. Kairi gave him a last hug and walked inside the cabin.

Sora was feeling unbelievably happy… he couldn't describe it. He walked to his cabin, and went to bed thankfully avoiding Riku whom would surely ask him something like "So what did you and Kairi do". He wasn't very fond of answering those questions. So Sora climbed into bed and went to sleep.

A/n I want a standing ovation for that fast update anyway, I disserve lots of reviews for this. 4 chapters to go… do you think Namine and Roxas will ever be more than friends? Well considering Roxas's vocabulary, maybe Namine would be better off with a sign language speaking gorilla, just kidding of course. Anyway, REVIEWERS GET IMAGINARY COOKIES… and I want 1000 reviews for this chapter, so get typing


	13. Arts and Crafts

Me: hi… sorry about not updating you see this elf came to my door and asked me to go on a super duper quest to save the magical Pixy Styx

Riku: she was busy

Me: gahh another brilliant cover blown by Riku

Lehx: Nexlei and I do not own any of the kingdom hearts series or any of that stuff and we also do not own any of the other random references

Me: because of popular demand (one reviewer asked me) there will now be a juicy lemony Riku Selphie part

Riku: WHAT

Me: just joking, but there will be a Riku Selphie part… just not lemony

Riku: but she is soooooooo hyper

Me: go eat your cookies

Riku: Fine

Me: and a note to my friends…"TO SHAMBALA"… I think I spelled it wrong

Chapter 13

Bob

…

Actually its Arts and Crafts… but bob is awesome too

Kairi woke up glad to be in her bed and not in a sleeping bag on the ground that was very uncomfy… their was a rock under her the entire time… so Kairi was extremely happy to be back in the camp bed… even though it was a camp bed and it felt more like cardboard than anything, it was much better than a sleeping bag on a rock. Kairi's hand subconsciously rubbed her back at the thought.

Now that we have gotten over the crazed introduction (which is more of a rant about random stuff) we can move on to what actually happened that morning. Kairi got up out of bed and took a shower while everyone else in the cabin was sleeping as always…

Now poor Kairi was unaware of a dreadful turn of events that would soon happen forcing everyone in cabin 3g into a very bad mood… and no it wasn't Lulu's time of the month. But the water in the shower was cold… Though this has no value to the plot of the story I thought I would add it in there for random effect… anyway Kairi took a very cold shower… her poor toes got numb… So after her shower she proceeded to get dressed and head out of the cabin… where? She wasn't sure exactly where she was going, so she did the obvious, she decided to go to Sora's cabin.

Cabin 3b… for those retards (no offence) who couldn't figure out that the B in 3b stands for boys than THERE IN THE BOYS CABIN

That should help

Ah another day. Riku woke up, apparently he had chosen the worst possible spot for a bed because the sun was always in his eyes… and there weren't any curtains. Yawning he reached up and rubbed his eyes trying to recover from the light that was shined right into his eyes. That whole light in the eyes thing happens to him a lot doesn't it? Anyway, it was another day, he took a deep breath and grinned an evil grin… another day to possibly embarrass and torture Roxas and Sora… but mostly Tidus. Laughing slightly at his own evilness he got out of bed and headed to the shower… he just loved being himself (Riku the badass future swimsuit model).

After enjoying a very hot shower (stupid water heating) Riku proceeded to get ready for the day while lightly humming jingle bells under his breath… it was a VERY catchy tune.

Once Riku was done with his morning things… he scrambled over to his bag to look for a certain item that he always hid from the reach of his other cabin members… even Sora who was the best friend he had at the camp… his secret stash of pixy Styx. Yes yesterday Selphie had been complaining to him about the lack of pixy Styx and he being her boyfriend had the honor of finding some for her.

Riku was never really a hyper person. In fact if you saw him with Selphie you would most likely thing "poor badass future swimsuit model… he is being stalked by a overgrown sugar high squirrel in yellow". But somehow they had ended up together… actually it was quite funny how it happened…

Riku sat leaning against an oak tree, shaking his head as he remembered the previous days incident. It was the day where everyone was having fun swimming, right after archery day… poor Riku's butt was very sore and uncomfortable, and he had to watch almost everyone else have fun as he sat there with his poor wounded butt (well it was attached to him) but what made matters much worse was that he was craving gummy worms… and he didn't have any.

Riku sighed and leaned his head against the tree, and closed his eyes, maybe he would take a nap, and he didn't have anything interesting to do anyway.

"OH MY FLIPPIN SQURELS… IT'S THE GUY WHO GOT SHOT IN THE BUTT," Yes that is how Riku and Selphie first met…

"No need to point that out," Riku said glumly.

"Cheer up… it isn't like they hung your hello kitty tidy widys up the flagpole," Selphie chirped.

"I don't have hello kitty tidy widys," Riku said looking at Selphie as if she was a resident of the loony bin who had somehow gotten past the security…

"Just trying to make you laugh," Selphie said somewhat seriously.

"Thanks…" Riku said.

"Can I get you anything," Selphie said feeling very bad for Riku. Riku thought for a minute.

"Gummy worms," He said hopefully, Selphie's eyes brightened.

"Ok hold on," She said running to a bag that was off to the side of the beach. Finally she came back holding a bag of none other than gummy worms. She smiled and handed them to Riku.

"Thanks," Riku said suddenly happier and slightly surprised that this girl got him the gummy worms, "if I didn't say so before, I'm Riku,"

"I'm Selphie," Selphie said. The two sat behind their oak tree eating gummy worms… and as you people know the two were making out before sunset.

Riku laughed at the memory of how he had wanted the gummy worms and how Selphie had gotten them for him. And who on earth could resist a person who got them gummy worms? Well lots of people but that is besides the point.

After slipping his pixy Styx into his bag he put on his shoes and headed out of the cabin slightly regretting the fact that Sora hadn't been awake so he could tease him about Kairi.

As coincidences have it right as Riku had left the cabin he saw none other than Kairi coming to there cabin… probably to fool around with Sora.

"Hi," Riku said.

"Hi," Kairi said.

"If you and Sora are going to do anything nasty could you stay away from my stuff," Riku said laughing, Kairi gave him a dirty look and continued into the cabin to wake up Sora. Riku continued towards the oak tree, his place where he always met Selphie, hoping that this candy sharing would be as "fun" as the last one.

(a/n is that good? There a fun couple to write for)

Boys cabin

Kairi walked through the door to the boys cabin; she tried to avert her eyes from Zexion's area that was crowded with Soduku puzzles and all of those… whatever you want to call them.

She saw Sora was already lying awake in his bed, looking slightly spaced out. The sound of Kairi's footsteps took him out of that daydream and he saw her and smiled.

"You really like coming here in the morning," He pointed out, it was true she did spend a lot of time in the boy's cabin.

"Yah," She laughed, "you're here," She sat down on the edge of Sora's bed, Sora sat up too. He had to admit that it was a little awkward to have your girlfriend (ok he was positive that that was what she was), who was very pretty sitting on your bed so close to you… heh hormones… He took hold of her hands and stroked them with his thumb. He leaned in to kiss her, he couldn't resist, she was just so… perfect, there lips touched, Sora's hands traveling up her arms to her back where they started playing with her hair almost like they had a mind of there own. As their kissing deepened they leaned back onto the bed slowly.

It was at this point in time that a very orange haired boy decided to wake up… and look over. Well Wakka not being the most mature of the bunch (but who is…) whistled loudly, Kairi and Sora pulled off each other quickly.

"If your going to do that can't you do it somewhere else," Wakka said laughing, "and remember always use protection," Wakka said imitating Tidus.

"Uh… yah… sorry… bye," Sora said jumping out of bed and hurrying out the door, with Kairi not far behind him. The couple had not gone fifty feet when Kairi noticed something.

"Uh… Sora," Kairi said.

"Yes," Sora answered, his cheeks were still slightly flushed from there little before.

"Your in boxers and a tee shirt," She pointed out. Sora looked down his eyes grew wide and his mouth opened.

"Shit I'm a moron," He mumbled and they turned around to go back to the cabin.

After much laughing and ridicule about both the making out and the clothing incident Sora was able to get ready for the day. He was really happy Riku wasn't there for this otherwise he would be hearing about it forever…

"Be right back," Sora said and headed into the cabin, Kairi nodded and sat down on the stairs to the cabin. About ten minutes later Sora was ready to go, and all dressed for the day.

"Sorry," Sora said shaking his head slightly embarrassed at his lack of common sense.

"Its ok," Kairi laughed, wishing that she could take a picture of Sora's embarrassed face and put it on a holiday card. The two walked to the dinning hall in silence. Sora was mentally scolding himself for his lack of pants before and Kairi reliving the entire thing in her mind and laughing quietly.

After a short walk the two were at the dinning hall. The climbed the stairs still in silence. Once they were in the dinning hall Kairi was happy to see the large array of cereals that had been put out… now she got to make a very important decision… Frosted Flakes… or Coco Puffs…

"I'm going to go get some frosted flakes and coco puffs," Kairi said getting both because she couldn't decide. Sora nodded and grabbed a bagel from the other table filled with food. Than the two sat down for a nice quiet breakfast.

Girls Cabin

Namine had finally woken up, she tiredly glanced at her watch… wait… she wasn't wearing a watch… she never wore a watch… why on earth would she think that she had one in the first place? Maybe it was her lack of Internet connections… with ought Internet people go crazy.

Anyway she jumped got out of bet and walked all the way over to her bag to dig out her cell phone to check the time. After digging through half of her things she finally found it… but the battery was dead.

"Hey Lulu," She called over to Lulu, who was just waking up.

"What," Lulu replied sounding like she had fallen of a cliff… she really needed more sleep.

"What time is it?" Namine asked trying not to be to annoying.

"I don't know go ask a squirrel or something," Lulu said annoyed. Sheesh some people are so grumpy. Shaking her head Namine grabbed her cloths and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Alas the water was still cold… stupid water system. After Namine finished her shower and getting ready and every other random thing that you supposed to do in the morning, she headed out of the cabin, wondering what was for breakfast. She happily walked off towards the dinning hall, for some reason she was in a good mood.

She was just walking towards the dinning hall when she caught a glimpse of blonde hair up ahead. She smiled wanting to talk to her good FRIEND Roxas.

"Roxas," She called, the boy stopped and turned around.

"Hi," Roxas said looking as if he hadn't gotten any sleep last night, yes their whole squabble and whatnot was still bothering him… if only he could fix it…

"So do you know what time it is," Namine asked hoping that SOMEONE might be able to help her. Roxas shock his head he looked a little distant.

"No," He said, than suddenly decided to ad something, "Listen about the other day I love being your friend and all but I really…" Namine cut him off with the fear of where that sentence might be going.

"LOOK A SQUREL," She shouted pointing in a random direction… low and behold there was no squirrel… but at least the distraction had worked. Namine did not want to know what he was going to say… what if it had been "I have been thinking and we can not be friends anymore" or "I know you like me and it really freaks me out" or "could you stop stalking me I don't want to be your friend," And the list could go on forever. She just didn't want to know… and she didn't want to stop being friends with Roxas… she cared too much for that to happen.

Roxas sighed and looked in the direction of the "squirrel" it must have run away… because there was no squirrel there. He looked down, he had finally tried to set things right… and it wasn't easy… but she had interrupted him… again, she never let him have a word in about there relationship… friendship… whatever it was, ever since their kiss in the woods. It was his fault anyway… but he really had to tell her that he felt… that way about her.

"Are you alright," Namine asked noticing his my-life-sucks-so-much-right-now-so-give-me-cookies look.

"Yah," Roxas said looking up and smiling trying to convince Namine that everything was happy and good and full of pixy Styx… wow I say pixy Styx a lot.

The two walked down the road to the dinning hall chatting about random things.

"So today were going to do arts and crafts… it is pretty boring, but I guess I'm an alright artist," Namine said, she wasn't that bad when it came to sketching and drawing and painting, but cutting and pasting and making lanyards and all of the other camp arts and crafts weren't her sort of thing.

"Its more like a day where we just get to talk to everyone, I don't think that Cid will care if you actually do anything or not," Roxas said laughing. The two approached the dinning hall.

"Finally food," Namine said and ran inside hoping that there would be pancakes, Roxas followed shrugging his shoulders slightly at the blonde's love of pancakes.

Once the two grabbed there food they walked up to where the Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Selphie were sitting, talking about different types of cheese.

"I like plain old American Cheese on my sandwiches," Selphie chimed in, and Kairi shock her head to agree.

"I like every kind of cheese except for blue," Sora said. Riku shock his head wondering how that they had gotten on this topic in the first place.

"Hi," Namine said to Kairi taking a seat next to her.

"How's life," Kairi said.

"Like a chocolate bar," Namine said, leaving Kairi staring hat her wondering what she had just said.

"What," Kairi asked.

"Life is like a box of Chocolates… you never know what your gonna get," Roxas said in a very slow stupid sounding voice, imitating the ever so famous Forest Gump (heh I love that movie… who doesn't). Everyone laughed at Roxas's imitation, except for Namine who looked down not wanting to make much eye contact with Roxas.

Everyone heard that stupid microphone beep again and turned to Cid again… that noise was really starting to get annoying.

"Good morning," He said in a very fake happy voice, "Today you will be doing arts and crafts," Some happy shouts could be heard from the younger children, the older ones just shock there head… it would be a long boring… paper filled day.

After Cid finished his little speech on the art of arts and crafts, they were allowed to go up to the big tables where the buffet was and get supplies. Kairi went up to grab some paper she could doodle on… she didn't plan on making anything in particular. She grabbed a few interesting color pencils and went back to the table that they had eaten at to start her random coloring. Riku had grabbed some construction paper and scissors and looked like he was in the middle of the process of making a paper doll chain, meanwhile Selphie bounced up and down in her seat as if she had been given LOTS of sugar this morning… which she had but she wasn't about to tell anyone that.

"So, that's how we found out _exactly_ how much chocolate the human body can hold with ought having a seizure, Roxas said finishing the story of how him and Axel thought it was a good idea to shove there faces with as much chocolate as possible for… many hours (how many they weren't sure… they passed out on the floor after one two many chocolate bars… and the rest is still fuzzy to them).

"Ok than," Riku said, some people just had issues…

"WHAT are you drawing young man," They heard Cid say rather loudly to the table behind they, everyone turned around to see Tidus sitting with many very… scary… hand drawn models… of people… with ought cloths.

"I'm just trying to teach these 11 year olds how to protect themselves…" Tidus said sounding serous. Cid just stared at him, than at the 11 year olds who were almost teary eyed from the presentation that they had been getting. HE didn't know exactly WHAT to say, so he just shock his head, and grabbed the pictures from Tidus's table, and threw them away.

"That was odd," Kairi said laughing.

"Wow…" Sora said not exactly sure what to say, "Those poor little children… they must feel so violated… I would feel violated if he was lecturing me," Kairi laughed.

Roxas looked down at his paper, which was filled with random scribbles, he wasn't sure, what to do, about his situation with Namine. She seemed to want to be more than friends with him, and he wanted to be more than friends with her, but she never let him have a word about the situation in… he continued to scribble on his paper.

"Kairi, want to go to the beach," Sora whispered in Kairi's ear. Kairi smiled; finally she would be able to escape this boring activity.

"Ok," She said grinning ear to ear. She quickly told Namine that the two were going off.

"Just remember to use protection," Her best friend mocked both Tidus and her at the same time. Kairi rolled her eyes and snuck out the back door, knowing that Cid was to preoccupied with the younger kids to notice her and Sora's mysterious vanishing act. Once they were in the clear of the dinning hall, the two started to walk slower.

"Wow we do this kind of thing a lot," Kairi said, pointing out that they were always sneaking off somewhere, "someone is going to start to think that we are up to no good," Sora wanted to say, Maybe we are up to no good… but he stopped himself. That wouldn't be a nice thing to say… and for some reason he had listened to his parents when they told him to always be polite to girls.

"Yah, camp activities are boring… when you aren't around," Sora said. Kairi laughed, shaking her head.

"Don't flatter me," She said laughing.

"Alrighty than… I think you're the ugliest and fattest girl I have ever had the misfortune of meeting," Sora joked.

"WHAT," Kairi yelled at him.

"I'm joking… you aren't fat, or ugly, and meeting you was NOT a misfortune," Sora said earnestly.

"Oh… well your really great too," Kairi said not knowing what to say… The beach was now right in front of the two; they took a seat about three feet from the water, in the white powdery sand.

"Its such a nice day I can't believe we were going to spend it in the dinning hall," Kairi laughed turning to look at Sora, there eyes locked, leaning in together, they kissed… again…

Dinning Hall

"Riku…What are you drawing…" Roxas asked his friend worried for his sanity….

"I told you… this is me… as the sexy badass Victoria's secret model," Riku said pointing to the picture that so clearly showed Riku's future… however odd it was…

"Ok than," Roxas said inching away scared.

"Don't worry Riku I would still like you even if you were wearing women's underwear," Selphie said.

The beach

The sun was setting over the lake and it was a beautiful… and romantic site. Sora and Kairi sat together watching the sunset, both happy and content to be missing the dullness that was cutting and pasting random pieces of paper together.

"Its probably time for dinner, we should go back," Kairi said.

"Ok," Sora said sad that they had to leave already… time really flew. So the two walked back to the dinning hall, wondering what would be for dinner.

When they finally got there they learned that that night's dinner would be hamburgers.

"Yes food," Sora said as he grabbed his plate, he had gotten very hungry, him and Kairi sat down at the same table as Riku, Selphie, Roxas, and Namine.

"So how was the beach," Namine asked suggestively.

"It was fun," Kairi said and glanced at Sora who nodded… the two were acting like an old married couple. The dinner continued with subtle taunting and questioning of Sora and Kairi. No one actually said "did you do it," but they would ask… "So… did anything interesting happen," Kairi saw Riku wiggle his eyebrows WAY to many times than she would have liked…

Once dinner was over Namine, Kairi and Selphie walked back to the cabin together.

"So did you do it," Selphie asked very randomly.

"What," Kairi asked.

"Well I was trying to ask you all dinner… only not so… obvious… anyway did you," Selphie asked.

"No, of course not," Kairi said.

"Oh… Lulu and Wakka do it," Selphie pointed out.

"Yah… I know," Kairi said shuddering at the images. The eventually reached the cabin. And once inside Kairi went right to bed, eager for some sleep.

A/n ok I hate the way that ended… anyway yay I updated… anyway I want reviews… FROM EVERYONE… this time I want 10000000000000 reviews… yes… that many… anyway 3 chapters left…


	14. Mini Golf

Me: I am very disappointed in you people… I only got 12 reviews for this chapter…

Riku: suck it up and eat some oatmeal

Me: … oatmeal?

Riku: yes… oatmeal

Me: uhh right

Lehx: Nexlei and I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts games or any other random references

Me: so… on with the chapter… only 2 left after this one

Riku: YES… I mean… noooo…

Chapter 14

Mini Golf

It was a usual morning at Camp Highwind's cabin 3b. Tidus was having a wet dream, Riku was being blinded by the light that shown into his eyes, Roxas was muttering in his sleep, Zexion was dong his Soduku (cough) puzzles at an astonishing rate, Sephy was being freaky, Wakka's hair was STILL orange, Cloud was tying his shoelaces, and Sora was… I don't know use your imagination.

"Hey the dance is tomorrow," Sora pointed out excitedly, he was taking Kairi of course, and as gay as it sounds the thought of dancing with Kairi made him want to skip around the camp singing show tunes.

"Yay," Roxas said sarcastically, just waking up.

"Hey don't spread around the glum, just because you suck with girls," Riku said.

"I'm taking Lulu," Wakka said randomly.

"Her boobs are the size of a tree with a thousand monkeys in it," Tidus said freakishly.

"Isn't it great," Wakka said smiling a very perverted grin.

"Hey _Zexy_, which of your fangirls are you taking?" Riku asked, a Soduku entranced Zexion.'

"None," Zexion said utterly repulsed by the idea that he would bother spending a single second of his precious word puzzle time on a stupid fan girl.

"You need to get out more," Roxas commented.

"I think I'm in a better situation than _you_," Zexion said and Roxas looked at the floor embarrassed about his pathetic ness.

"Well I'm going to fix that today," Roxas announced randomly. Everyone looked at him with a 'yeah when pigs fly' look, "What, I will, today I will ask her to the dance tomorrow," Roxas said.

"Enough talking about tomorrow, dose anyone have any clue what we are doing today," Sora asked, not remembering what Cid had told them the previous day.

"Mini Golf," Riku said rolling his eyes, Riku missed sitting in front of his computer for hours… there wasn't any internet access at the camp… at least not for the campers, "I miss the internet," He said.

"Yah," Sora agreed, but he had to admit that he would rather be with Kairi than on the Internet any day.

"Sora, Roxas, Riku, can I talk to you guys outside," Zexion asked politely, Sora nodded and fallowed, Riku shot him a wired look wondering why his sexy lard was being ordered outside, and Roxas just fallowed vaguely remembering the lovely dream that he had had the night before.

Once they were outside and a fair distance away from the cabin Zexion stopped walking and faced them, "I have a plan," He said simply.

"What kind of a plan," Riku asked.

"I know how we can get access to the Internet," Zexion said quietly so no passing campers would hear.

"Why didn't you just tell us in the cabin," Roxas asked looking around expecting something to happen.

"It involves a bit of sneaking and if any of those party poopers…that we call roommates heard about it we would be screwed," Zexion said.

"When you say screwed, do you mean figuratively or literally," Roxas asked, yes too much time near Tidus…

"Figuratively you jackass," Riku said, than looked up at Zexion, "you do mean figuratively right,".

"YES," Zexion was beginning to wonder why he had even decided to share his idea with these morons.

"So what's the plan," Sora asked, being the only one with enough common sense to not elaborate on the 'figurative verse literally" conversation.

"Ok, after breakfast, Cid and all of the other campers will be getting equipment and setting up everything for the mini golf," Zexion began, "That's when we sneak out, we have about two hours in-between all of the setup and instructions before Cid actually notices that were gone,"

The three boys thought about the plan for a minute, looking it over for any flaws.

"Yes that's a good idea but where is this computer that we will be sneaking away too," Sora asked.

"Its in Cid's cabin of course," Zexion replied.

"Are you sure he has one," Roxas said.

"Yah, I saw it through his window last night," Zexion said grinning.

"Ok," Sora agreed.

"Lets go get some food than," Roxas said, he was hungry; he hoped that there would be some good food for breakfast.

"See you guys later, I promised to meet Kairi outside of her cabin," Sora said waving his hand casually and turning away from the path to the dinning hall.

"What is Kairi doing to him," Zexion said, wondering why that the boy seemed to utterly worship the ground she walked on.

"He looooooovvvvvvvvveeeee's her," Riku said in a loud and over exaggerated voice, so he would be sure that Sora who was walking away from them would hear.

Sora shook his head and blushed a little, happy that they couldn't see his expression after that comment. He continued to walk towards Kairi's cabin shaking his head about the boy's comments. He was looking forward to the plan that they would be doing later this day. As much as he would love to include Kairi in it, he knew that this was "boy time" as gay and freaky as it sounded, he knew that it wasn't his place to invite Kairi to join them, even though he wanted to.

He would spend some extra time with her later. Smiling to himself he walked up to her cabin, happy about being able to see her smiling face again this morning. He reached up and perkily knocked on the door.

The door opened and Sora's smile widened as he expected to see Kairi walk out and greet him, but no, it was Namine instead. Sora had never seen anyone (with the exception of Selphie) run as fast as Namine did. She bolted right past him with ought a look or a hi, or a casual nudge or anything. She had completely ignored his presence in her quest to get wherever she was going fast.

Kairi walked out the door looking very… ruffled.

"Hi," Sora questioned, confused about what was going on.

"Hello," Kairi said taking a deep breath after she spoke.

"How's life been going in the eight hours that I haven't seen you?" Sora asked, as the two walked to the beach.

"Great," Kairi said rolling her eyes.

"Uhh… why was Namine running from the cabin like that," Sora questioned.

"Lulu decided that it would be funny if she woke Namine up by blasting death metal in her ears," Kairi laughed, her poor friend had been so scared, she ran right into the bathroom, got ready and bolted right out of the cabin.

"Did you get pictures, or a movie or it," Sora asked eagerly, people on youtube loved that kind of a prank.

"No," Kairi asked, "Why are you going to try to sell them on ebay," Kairi asked.

"That might work… but the only good way to sell pictures on Ebay is to tell the buyers, things like "Jesus took this picture"" Sora said.

"That is very true," Kairi said as the two walked up into the sandy area of the beach.

"So what are we doing today," Kairi asked.

"Mini golf," Sora said smiling like he knew something special.

"Sora why do you look like you have some kind of a secret… a nasty secret, on your mind," Kairi asked.

"Its nothing," Sora said thinking of the plan that they had for later.

"Oh," Kairi said, her fingers playing with Sora's.

Somewhere in Camp Highwind

Namine ran out of the cabin at a very fast speed, rushing past Sora without even a wave to acknowledge his existence. There really wasn't a reason for her to run, she was just in a hurry to get out of there before more death metal was blasted very loudly into her ears, but none the less she was running (hahaha another Forest Gump moment).

"Hey Namine," She heard a familiar voice say from her left, she abruptly stopped and nearly tripped over her own feet turning to see who it was… Roxas of course, he was the only one with the capability to say "hey Namine" so… like that.

"Hi," She said trying not to blush about her lovely opinion on his "hey Namine's. She twiddled her fingers, as if she were a kid who was being punished for sneaking into mommy and daddy's secret stash of booze. She consciously stood up straighter, not trying to look too nervous.

"Going to breakfast," Roxas asked her, thinking that she must be REALLY hungry to be funning that fast.

"Yes," Namine said.

"Been eating some of Selphie's pixy Styx," Roxas asked laughing at his wittiness… if you call it that.

"No, just felt like running,"

"The Forest thing again," Roxas asked.

"Yes," Namine nodded her head and laughed.

"So… the dance is tomorrow…" Roxas pointed out nervously, maybe if could just get a little more courage he could ask her…

"Yes, it is," Namine, said trying desperately to hide her disappointment that he was not going with her, but what could she say… IT BURNS… or something.

"Well… Maybe… maybe… maybe…" Roxas started trying to ask her to the dance… but he didn't think he could do it… "Maybe… Maybe you could go with Zexion… he needs a date," Roxas covered for himself. Namine gave him a confused and disappointed look.

"Uhh… are you trying to set me up…" Namine asked, She thought he would ask her out

"He just needs a date," Roxas said as fast as he possibly could wanting to get this over with… He was going to have lots of fun telling Zexion that he had set him up with the girl HE liked.

"Ok… tell Zexy I'll go with him," Namine said not knowing what else to do. Roxas always found a way to screw things up with his utter stupidity (and lack of guts).

"OK… got to go see you," Roxas said and darted off in the other direction. Namine continued to walk to the dinning hall alone… sadly reflecting on the suckieness that the guy that she liked was currently setting her up with a puzzle genius person.

(Ok I would like to put in thanks to Suicidal RuBBerDucky for the Namine and Zexion idea… yay you)

Namine, Roxas, Kairi, Selphie, Zexion, Riku, and Sora sat around the breakfast table; the boys were fidgeting slightly in their seat excided to be going on their little adventure. While the girls were completely oblivious that anything was going to happen. Roxas nudged Zexion, and whispered in his ear.

"… I got you a dare for the dance," Roxas whispered as plainly as possible, Zexion's expression didn't change.

"Why…" Zexion whispered back thinking that he made it quite clear that he was not interested in stupid dances.

"Well… I was going to ask her myself…. But… you asked her instead," Roxas said trying to make sense.

"… You suck Roxas," Zexion said, but now I have to go with her.

"Your lucky to be going with Namine…" Roxas said as if he was great and had done something courageous and nice, not that he had chickened out at the last second.

"Ask her yourself next time," Zexion said getting rather irritated.

The rest of breakfast went by relatively fast. Tidus's rants could be heard echoing through the dinning hall the whole morning, but everyone had gotten used to them…

Bleeeeeeeeeeeep… that was the microphone… the damn thing always made that noise… anyway Cid walked up to the microphone trying his very best to look like he was very important. The four boys perked up suddenly, it was almost time for the plan.

"Today will be Mini Golf day," Cid droned on, and the boys figured that this would be the perfect time to leave.

"We'll see you later," Sora said to Kairi as he got up, and headed towards the exit as quietly as possible, the other three fallowed, Kairi looked strangely at there receding figures ands wondered what exactly what was going on… must be some crazy boy thing, she thought. Yes Boys are strange…kind of…

Sora, Riku, Roxas, and the freaky Soduku freak, headed out of the doors of the dinning hall as quietly as possible, as expected, the oblivious Cid had not noticed a thing… yes the possible ax murderer was very oblivious.

The boys ran as fast as they could to the biggest cabin on the entire property, Cid's cabin. Running away sneakily like this made Riku feel like a ninja on a top-secret mission to… I dunno do some ninja like stuff.

They approached his cabin, and ran to the door. Sora went to open it, but not to his surprise, it was locked… wow that sucked.

"… What do we do now…"? Sora said, the plan seemed foiled… well they could break the door… but the weren't that desperate.

"You idiot, of course we won't use the door, were going to climb in through the window," Zexion pointed to a window on the first floor, it was about four feet off the ground and it could be easy to climb through, it was wide open, and yet again Cid was proving to be an idiot… YAY

I'll go first Riku said, feeling that it was his job as the sexy badass one to go first… He jumped up as high as he could and than dove down head first through the window.

Yes it sounds incredibly graceful, but unfortunately he did nor jump quit high enough and got stuck, with half of his body in and half out of the window… Like pooh bear…

"Owww," Riku said, complaining about how he had landed on the windowsill, which was most definitely not comfortable.

"Stop being such a whiny… person," Roxas said, and shoved his feet in through the window so he hit the floor head first on the other side of the window. After Riku everyone was able to climb through without much trouble… wow and he was supposed to be the badass one, guess-judging books by his or her cover was a dumb thing to do… (a/n though that fight with Roxas in deep dive was soooooooo badass).

So all four boys stood inside the cabin, right in front of them was a new and shiny dell computer… the boys grinned ear to ear. Oh how they had missed their precious technology… and connection to the world.

"My turn first," Zexion declared, it was his plan, so they supposed that he should be the one who got the computer first.

"What do we do while we wait for you," Roxas asked.

"Why don't you do some word games… or you could snoop in Cid's stuff," Zexion said.

"I don't think we should be snooping through his stuff…" Sora said.

"We have and excuse," Riku said in an I am SOOOO cleaver voice.

"What is it," Sora asked.

"We are looking for evidence that he really did kill the other councilors… you know like an ax murderer," Riku said.

"Good enough," Roxas said, opening a closet and digging through some cloths.

"This is pretty nasty," Sora commented looking at Cids dull clothing, "I hope he washes them…"

"Ha good thing Tidus isn't here," Riku said, just picturing some of the comments, and as sick as they were, they could be entertaining.

"Well so far, no ax… or bodies… or petrified squirrels," Roxas said.

"Did you expect to see petrified squirrels," Riku asked.

"No… but still… this is CID," Roxas said, anything could happen when you were breaking into Cid's cabin right.

Meanwhile

"Any you hit the golf ball like this," cid droned on and on like some kind of a boring teacher who was only still teaching because they enjoyed the health benefits.

"The trees scare me…" Tidus whispered, to Kairi. Sora was still who knows where, and Kairi was stuck listening to Tidus's commentary one the entire mini golf thing.

"… Uhhh why," Kairi asked, almost regretting that she had even responded.

"Because you never know what kind of sick sexual predator is standing behind them," Tidus said. Kairi took a deep breath, deciding on laughing really, really, really hard, or screaming… this is why she liked Sora… he was not like Tidus.

Cid's Cabin

"Yes it is finally my turn," Sora said happily, after an hour and a half of searching Cid's cabin for anything of interest, he had still found nothing that great… this was actually a shock… he had expected to be disturbed beyond his craziest dreams.

"Yay you," Riku said, sad that his time had ended; Sora's turn was the last one. Of curse he checked his email quickly, laughing as he remembered an email that Roxas had gotten from his friend Axel… it went something like this.

_Roxas, buddy how are you? Is the camp as preppy and as torturous as we thought it would be? Meh it better be your parents are paying some good money, they better be getting some top rate happy, not fire related fun… hahaha… anyway you will never guess what happened the other day… lets just say that your precious sea salt ice cream truck is no more… it wasn't me, it was pence… apparently that diet isn't going so well so he took it out on the truck. I strongly suggest not taking out your issues on ice cream trucks in the future… the entire town is going insane from the lack of ice cream (good thing I hate the stuff) its chaos, wait till you see it_

_Axel_

Yes, it was insane; anyway Sora went on all of his favorite sites and did all of his regular Internet related activities.

"Ok, your time is up, this gives me ten minutes to delete all signs that we were here," Zexion said.

"Ok," Sora said, getting out of the computer chair (which was really comfy). Zexion sat down, did some typing and clicking and pulled up all of the memory, and started deleting random things… that he was presumably supposed to be deleting.

"Hey what's that…" Sora pointed to a website that had been visited by Cid… something about older men facts… wait a minute… EWWWWW

"… Uhhh….," Sora said…

Everyone randomly started laughing… ok they had finally found the disturbing thing that they were expecting. After all was said and done, Zexion shut off the computer and the three preceded to climb out the window, still laughing a little.

"We have five minutes, before he finishes his little speech," Zexion said, and they ran up the path to the field where all of the mini golf was set up.

"And that is how you score mini golf," Cid said finally done with his speech, the boys joined the crowed pretending that they were there the entire time.

"Hi Kairi," Sora said to Kairi.

"Where did you go…" Kairi asked, she had noticed that he had been gone for about two hours. The two grabbed some golfing clubs and a scoring sheet and headed out to the golfing part of the field.

"Long story," Sora said, as he hit a six… yes he did suck at this sport.

"Uhhh… as long as it didn't involve porn or drugs I'm fine with is," Kairi said, getting a two, which was on par.

"What about having HOT LESBIAN SEX WITH Roxas," Sora asked jokingly.

"I didn't know two guys could have hot lesbian sex…" Kairi laughed knowing very well that he was only joking… but she would ask… just in case, "your joking right," She said.

"Yes," Sora said.

"Well what did you do than," Kairi asked.

"We sneaked into Cid's cabin," Sora told her, "But… you not supposed to know,"

"Why did you do that… is this about that Ax murderer thing," Kairi said.

"No for the internet," Sora said.

"Oh…" Kairi said, "your lucky you were there, I had to listen to Tidus talk about random stuff while you were gone… it was depressing,"

"What did he talk about," Sora asked smugly.

"He thinks there it rapists behind the trees," Kairi said.

"Well… you never know…" Sora laughed, as he finished hole two… this time with an eight.

"Your an idiot," Kairi laughed and moved to the next hole.

"So… I guess were going to the dance together," Namine said uncomfortably, to Zexion, Roxas flinched behind her at the idea, but of course did not say anything.

"That's what Roxas tells me," Zexion said, hitting a hole in one.

"It was your idea right," Namine asked, "You were just shy to ask… right,"

"Well… shyness was most defiantly involved…" Zexion said.

Namine nodded, Zexion was really… nice… maybe… but she would rather go to the dance with Roxas… she smiled at the thought of going with Roxas…

Later… this chapter can't go on forever

After all the mini golfing was over (Zexion won, not so surprisingly… and Sora lost) Tidus had not stopped his rants about the people who were supposedly behind the trees… and as disturbing as it was, it was starting to become the slightest bit entertaining… don's ask why… because I can't answer that.

Now the group sat at the dinner table having a lovely meal of pizza. Yes Pizza, everyone… except for Zexion (he hates everything… except for special K) loves pizza. It was in fact a very good food… wow this is a really random rant… anyway, they were eating dinner.

"So the dance is going to be fun tomorrow," Riku said.

"This is all that we have talked about all day" Namine pointed out, wanting to get off about the subject, she was not exactly going with her dream guy….

The rest of dinner passed rather quickly… there was of course some chatter about random stuff that had happened, and of course the usual "Riku's future job" topic…

"So, do you really think that Riku wants to be a Victoria's secret model… or is he only kidding, I can't really tell," Sora said to Kairi as the walked back to Kairi's cabin.

"I don't know…" Kairi said, it was a good question… someone should make one of those documentaries about it (you know the ones that ask more question's than they give answer's… it would be perfect for the Riku thing). The two thought on this as they approached Kairi's cabin.

"You know… you're really pretty… if I hadn't already said that," Sora said, To Kairi on the stairs that let to her cabin.

"You must really want a kiss," Kairi laughed.

"No, I'm serious," Sora, said, "you are lovely," After Sora said that Kairi leaned in and Kissed him.

"Thanks, your really handsome too," Kairi said opening her door.

"Goodnight," Sora said.

"Goodnight," Kairi said to Sora closing toe door. As Sora walked back to his cabin he grinned happily, the things that she made him feel were indescribable; he loved that girl so much…

a/n wow heh this took a while… sorry. Anyway only two more chapters left… wow… anyway I want LOTS of reviews


	15. The Dance

Me: well its safe to say that I haven't updated in a long time… ish

Riku: they all hate you now

Me: go die

Riku: ouch

Me: well to the loyal reviewers I thank you… I love reviews

Riku: but this is going to be a really suckey chapter

Me: no it is going to be the best chapter ever

Riku: she typed it all in one day (cough)

Me: that's a lie… I am typing this before the rest of the chapter so hahaha

Riku: just type the story… it would be amazing if anyone was paying any attention to these ramblings

Me: say the disclaimer

Lehx: Nexlei and I do not own any of the kingdom hearts games or any other random references

Me: yay

Chapter 15

The one you have all been waiting for…

After reading the insanely long a/n

And the freaky title

Here it is…

Or not

Just kidding

The Dance

Where to start… where to start… well lets start by telling you the morning at the girls cabin… why because I feel like it (and boys are boring ha), well contrary to popular belief (and a certain pattern that has begun to form in the story) the day did not start off insanely good or insanely bad, it was not raining, the water in the shower was running perfectly, death metal was not being blasted, and Wakka and Lulu were not having hot sex on the cabin's floor.

But I suppose you could say that the girls were a little extra… hyper… well it was the day of the dance after all, and that meant that they would have most of the day to do whatever that they pleased, than they got to dance the night away, and sleep in late the next morning.

"Good morning," Kairi said to everyone as she came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to have a great day, she had decided on pushing the thoughts that this was the second to last day out of her head and focus on how awesome of a day today would be.

"Morning," Selphie said sounding as high pitched as ever.

"Morning," Namine said sounding like road kill that someone had hit this morning while in a hurry to get to work.

"Cheer up Namine you have a date now… yay" Selphie said.

"Lots of his fangirls would wear banana peals for the day just to have a date with Zexy," Lulu pointed out from her bed.

"Sheesh you guys are all over me thinking that just because I am tired in the morning means that I am depressed about the dance," Namine said, "don't worry I am actually excited," She said smiling her biggest smile, it worked on everyone but Kairi who knew to well that Namine was obviously crushed by the fact that Roxas did not like her in that way (which he did but just could not seem to tell her).

Kairi walked over to Namine's bed and pulled her out, than pointed to the direction of the bathroom, "Get dressed, I want to get to breakfast early," Kairi said, Namine nodded in a tired fashion, some people are simply not morning people… if only the cruel people who make all of those early morning meetings would understand… but alas the world can not change for the needs of one person, Namine would just have to accept the fact that sometimes you can not sleep as late as you like… where is this rant going anyway… back on topic.

Namine got ready as fast as a person who had been woken up from a wonderful… but "never going to happen in the real world" dream, possibly could, which was slow.

Kairi sat outside the bathroom door tapping her foot on the hard wood floor for a half an hour before the blonde girl was ready to get going.

Once the two were a safe distance from the cabin Kairi thought it was safe to speak her mind (though you never know, Selphie… being Selphie, she could be hiding behind one of the trees).

"Namine your really upset over the dance aren't you," Kairi asked, Namine did not answer she looked at the ground, her face getting wet with tears, "Namine…" Kairi asked not hearing an answer from her friends.

"He hates me Kairi… he thinks I'm some freaky obsessive fan girl who couldn't keep her lips to herself…" Namine cried. Kairi looked at her friend with a worried glance.

"Namine… you know he really dose like you…" Kairi started.

"Shut up… stop saying that to make me feel better," Namine said, slowing her walk, Kairi slowed too, looking at her friend with concern and worry, stupid Roxas and his lace of guts (she would have thought something else but it wouldn't be nice to think that about the person that her best friend was head over heels for).

"I think it's true," Kairi said.

"Kairi stop,"

"I'm sorry, I was only trying… well," Kairi's eyes were filled with worry for her friend.

"Don't get upset about it, I know that you and Sora are going to have a good time… and I don't want to damper your day," Namine said.

"Hey your not dampering anyone's day… you and Zexion should have a good time together," Kairi said.

"I guess," Namine replied.

"Friends go to dances with each other all the time, you guys will have lots of fun," Kairi said trying to reassure her friend. Namine smiled thinking about how caring Kairi was, and how lucky she was to have her to talk to.

"Yah I will have a great time… but if he brings out those evil puzzles…" Namine said brightening the mood.

"I suggest that you run very fast if he dose," Kairi said with a sarcastic look, Namine nodded.

"I promise, if he brings those within a foot of me I will run," Namine said.

"That's a relief," Kairi said and the two walked into the dinning hall, smiling, Namine's tears had dried, no one would know that she had been crying… with any luck.

pixystyxypixystyxpixystyxpixystyxpixystyxpixystyxpixystyxpixystyxpixystyxpixystyxpixstyxpixystyxpixy

Zexion sighed, he sat crouched behind a tree, a black hood draped over his face covering his eyes… yes he did feel badass… but the readers do not need to know this… it would be much more helpful for them to know what he was doing crouched behind said tree with a badass hoodie on.

To start from the very beginning Zexion woke up to the usual commotion at cabin 3b… yes that meant Tidus's usual rants, wow he would make an interesting health teacher.

Well poor Zexion climbed out of bed this morning and felt a little more grumpy than usual.

Why was he more grumpy than usual… he had somehow been forced to go to the dance with his roommate's crush… yes if Roxas had the balls to ask her to go with him he would not be in this situation but of course Roxas was lacking in the balls department (not that Zexion knew… it was a figure of speech… NOT LITERAL… he hoped).

Well hoping to avoid Wakka's Lulu chat, Zexion rushed to the bathroom to so his morning things before anyone but him and Tidus were awake, than he hurriedly left the cabin, putting on a black hoodie, not caring that it was the middle of summer (black hoodies are cool… until you die of heatstroke that is… it was the middle of the summer).

He walked from the cabin praying to some higher power that today would not be coco puffs day… the blonde would go insane… and he had to take her to the dance… and that would be painful.

He looked up ahead to where the girls and boys cabin paths met and there was Kairi and Namine… or as Zexion like to call them, the one that Sora was head over heels for and the one that made Roxas have the interesting dreams… heh aren't code names fun.

"He hates me Kairi… he thinks I'm some freaky obsessed fan girl who couldn't keep her lips to herself," Zexion heard the one who made Roxas have the interesting dreams say.

Zexion quietly got closer, yes listening in on conversations was immoral and wrong… but still, he was feeling badass, he had on his black hoodie… why not do a little snooping. He was curious about Namine anyway.

So Zexion listened in on the entire conversation. It was obvious that Namine would rather go with Roxas than him… and to be honest that was the way that "Zexy" would rather have it too.

He sighed as he heard the girl speak in a shaky voice, he felt bad. Yes the boy in the badass boy in the black hoodie was sensitive to hearing girls cry… he did not know why but he supposed that you could call it his weakness.

He jumped over a tree, as he fallowed the slowly walking girls to the dinning hall, they did not notice him, but if they did he was sure they would say something like this "wow maybe Tidus was right about sexual predators hiding behind trees".

But back on things that pertain to the plot, Zexion had heard the entire situation and he had to say that he felt bad for the girl… why did she choose a dick like Roxas anyway? Oh well, he supposed that he could try to talk to Roxas about fixing this thing… damn and all because you heard a girl cry.

Kairi and Namine walked into the dinning hall and Zexion crouched behind the tree… where we found him at the beginning of this part of the story.

Frowning to himself about what a sap he was he turned around and headed back to cabin 3b, knowing that the punishment for his good intentions would be having to put up with Tidus for more time than necessary, seeing as how Tidus like to wait until everyone had been lectured about very uncomfortable things before he left the cabin.

So Zexion turned around knowing that it was his duty to inform Roxas that he was being a dumb ass and was breaking the girl of his dreams (heh literally and figuratively) heart.

Zexion arrived outside of the cabin and took a deep breath before opening the door. Yes he knew that he was walking into the Sex freaks trap… but he was being noble and special in his quest to help Namine.

"Hi Zexion, did you and Namine remember to use protection," Tidus asked as Zexion walked in the door.

"WHAT," Zexion said taking by surprise.

"Well you two are going to the dance together so I figured that you two would be…"

"Tidus even if I did have a crush on the girl I have the decency to not do _that_ just yet," Zexion said with a discussed look on his face.

"So I will take that as a no for the protection than," Tidus said.

"Of course there was no protection… why would I use protection if I wasn't having sex" Zexion said.

"But…"

"Shut up Tidus," Zexion said loudly he was grumpy this morning remember.

"You're going to get a Sexually transmitted disease now," Tidus pointed out.

"Namine is not a slut, she doesn't have any sexually transmitted diseases," Roxas said walking out of the bathroom sounding upset that Tidus had indirectly insulted her.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you… and could I be the uncle when you get her pregnant," Tidus asked, and Roxas and Zexion went pale.

"No," They both said at the same time, not sure who that the comment was directed to. The two looked at each other and Zexion glanced at the door. Roxas caught on quick for once and headed towards the door. Zexion was not far behind him.

"AND WE AREN'T HAVING SEX WITH HER," Roxas called over his shoulder as the cabin door swung closed.

"Tidus is such an idiot," Roxas said thinking of the way that he degraded Namine.

"Yes," Zexion agreed not needing to elaborate on things much.

"He is just an idiot," Roxas said again, Zexion nodded and thought that this might be a good time to bring up the Namine issue.

"Roxas, Namine is head over heels for you, why can't you just take her to the dance, you would both be happier," Zexion said trying to give his friend some courage.

"I… I don't know," Roxas said nervously, "I can't talk to her anymore," He said sadly.

"Could you try," Zexion persisted thinking of how heartbroken Namine had sounded before.

"I… Could you just drop the subject… we all know that I suck with girls do we have to spend all of this time elaborating," Roxas asked.

"Well I suppose I could tell you about this interesting puzzle that I did last week," Zexion said, Roxas didn't say anything, it was better that he hear about the puzzle than this entire dance thing.

Roxas tuned out most of the puzzle conversation, it was boring, and he had the attention of a monkey when it came to boring things.

The two arrived at the dinning hall, luckily the breakfast was not coco puffs like Zexion had feared, instead it was some nice low sugar porridge…

Roxas sighed; Namine was not going to like the breakfast. He really needed to stop thinking about her, it was depressing. If only he could just say that he liked her.

The other side of the dinning hall

Kairi was having an ok breakfast. It was not as good as say, Coco Puffs, but she could live with it. Namine was sitting on her right and Sora was sitting on her left, she was feeling particularly content, now that Namine had cheered up. Looking up her eyes caught Roxas and Zexion. She frowned; she didn't think it would be a good idea for Namine to be around Roxas this morning. She thought Roxas hated her, and that would not help her mood.

Well needless to say the two sat at their table as usual, having the usual conversation about things that had happened to them when they were three years old…

The microphone beeped loudly and everyone turned to look at Cid who was standing at his usual spot in the front of the dinning hall.

"As you all know today is the dance," Cid said trying his best to mock excitement, while in truth he was excited to have all of the campers leaving the next day. "Everyone thirteen and up is welcome to attend, it starts at seven and will be here in the dinning hall,"

The twelve year olds who Tidus had been lecturing sighed; they couldn't go to the dance.

"Twelve and under you are going to be watching Disney movies," Cid said trying his very best to be enthusiastic, the twelve year olds sighed, Disney movies were good, but not when you were watching them for the five thousandth time… they just weren't as fun when you could repeat every line from memory.

"You will all have free time until, seven, when the dance starts," Cid said finishing his little speech that he gave every morning. Kairi was glad that this was the second to last time that she was going to have to hear that annoying beeping from his evil microphone of doom.

"So what are you going to do today," Riku asked Sora as he swirled his porridge around in his plate. It looked scary… and alive…

"Scavenge for some candy," Sora said looking at his porridge with equal disgust… why would that girl in that children's book steal this stuff from those bears… she must have been starving.

"Oh…" Riku said not wanting to give away that he had a secret stash in his bag… that would not work out for anyone.

"Well, I'm done", Kairi, announced after eating half of her porridge. Sora agreed, and the two left the dinning hall together.

"So the dance is today," Kairi told Sora, Sora smiled.

"You excited," He asked her. She nodded her head like a hyperactive bunny.

"Yes," She energetically replied.

"Roxas is so thick," Sora, said, "he knows Namine likes him but he won't fix things,"

"Yes… this has been proven many, many, many times," Kairi said.

"So where do you want to go," Sora asked. Kairi thought about it or a minute.

"Lets go sit in the shade over there," Kairi said pointing to a shaded area under a tree. The two walked over there.

"I don't want camp to end," Sora said out of the blue.

"It really sucks…" Kairi said, "I'm going to miss you,"

"And I'm going to miss Wakka," Sora said, Kairi looked at him feeling confused and disgusted, "I'm joking," Sora told her, she laughed nervously.

"I will miss you, for real," Sora told her after a long pause, this time he was not joking. Kairi smiled and kissed him.

"Well we only live a few towns apart," Kairi said, "We can always see each other on weekends or something,"

"Yah, I guess," Sora said looking into Kairi's eyes.

Outside the dinning hall

Roxas balanced himself on a log, pretending to be a gymnast on a balance beam… a manly gymnast on a balance beam. Today was going to suck… this he was sure of. Of course since the suckieness of Roxas's day had been the theme for most of the chapter I will not repeat why today will suck… that would only add to the receptiveness of the story.

Anyway, Roxas sulked on his impending crappy day. He could only imagine the ridiculous things his best friend would say if her were here… lets not go there. Roxas's turned on his heels, while on top of the log, not realizing that he was on a rather slippery part… and he came crashing to the dirt ground with a thud… a very painful sounding thud.

"Are you alright," He heard the prettiest voice ask him. He looked up and saw, but of course Namine.

"Heh… yah, might not be able to move for a while… but I think I will live," Roxas joked, yes that's right just stay away from the topic of the dance and you will survive this conversation, Roxas's inner wimp told him. Namine giggled at his comment.

"I'll help you up," She said lending him a hand, which he took, pulling himself up.

"Thanks," Roxas said dusting off his sore butt. Wow that sounds funny… hurray for first grade humor.

"So what are you going to do today," Namine asked.

"I'm still deciding on practicing my nonexistent gymnast skills on the slippery rock of doom… or sleeping," Roxas joked, knowing very well that the chances of him standing on that evil slippery log ever again were very slim… it had hurt his butt.

"I'd help you with your gymnastics skills but I think that I know as much about gymnastics as Wakka dose about abstinence," Namine said.

"Its ok… I guess my dream of becoming a famous balance beam performer will have to wait," Roxas said, glad that the conversation was not going towards the dance category… as all conversations seemed to be doomed to do.

"Well, I'm going to go meet Selphie at the field, see you," Namine said and walked off. 'Wow' Roxas thought, 'that is one of the sweetest girls I have ever met'. Roxas ran off in the direction of the boy's cabin, hoping to have a conversation with Zexion about something.

Later… about six thirty

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Riku and Selphie fed each other a variety of candy of course, and Sora and Kairi discussed the difference between Halo and Halo 2. Roxas played chess with Zexion… Zexion won but what do you expect, the kid sits around all day and dose strategic puzzles, of course he is good at chess.

Kairi was currently combing her hair. The dance started in a half an hour and she was in a very perky mood. Of course the dance was not going to be formal, it was a casual thing, so Kairi did not have to put on a dress (and that made her very happy).

"gahhhhh when is Riku going to get here…" Selphie complained.

"sheesh its only six thirty," Lulu said, and went back to putting on eyeliner.

"I'M SO EXCITED," Selphie screamed a little on the loud side, Kairi put her hands to her heard.

"The Chinese can hear you," Kairi commented.

"Sorry… Riku promised to dance with me," Selphie said.

"Well he is your date," Namine said as if it was obvious (well it was).

"You get to go with Zexy," Selphie said, "All of the other girls are going to be so jealous of you," Selphie said, Namine faked a smile to acknowledge Selphie, though she was not happy about the dance aspect the day.

"Anyway," Kairi changed the subject, for Namine's sake, "They should be here any minute,"

As if waiting outside for that comment, there was a knock at the door, and of course there was Sora, Riku and Zexion.

"Hi," Sora said greeting Kairi with a kiss. She smiled, she felt absolutely perfect… Sora was great.

Namine noticed something missing (well someone) from the group of boys standing at the door.

"Where's Roxas," Namine asked, trying but failing miserably to say it in a nonchalant way.

"He is going to come later, since he doesn't have a date to meet," Riku said, while in his own, manly future Victoria's secret model way, he felt bad for Roxas.

"Lets go," Kairi said, again attempting to move the subject away from Roxas. The group agreed and they left the cabin.

"This is going to be lots of fun," Selphie said to Riku sounding as if she had just inhaled helium… yes her voice did get high-pitched when she was extra hyper, but Riku thought it was cute.

"I hope that they play good music," Sora commented, "I'm ok with anything except for the campfire songs…" Sora twitched slightly, Kairi laughed. They walked up to the Dinning hall, which was now decorated in with pretty lights that you always see around the holiday season.

"Cid is crazy…" Kairi commented, "I think he is season confused,"

"But there so pretty," Namine said, the light from the decorations reflecting in her eyes. She quietly wished that Roxas were here with her to enjoy that moment.

On the inside of the dinning hall, music was blaring from giant speakers, and everyone from the camp was dancing their hearts out… even Tidus (if Kairi had a camera she would send the video to America's funniest Home videos). On the far side of the cavernous room there was a table with almost every cookie and cupcake imaginable. Poor 12 and under kids were missing out… oh well; they were enjoying themselves with sleeping beauty.

Luckily for everyone Panic! At the Disco's song, I write Sins not Tragedies was playing… this song mad Kairi laugh, her and Sora sang along together with the rest of the crowed.

"What a shame the poor groom's bride is a WHORE," Everyone shouted the word whore (well it was the censored version… so they felt the need to add that word extra loudly). And this continued for the rest of the song.

Meanwhile, Namine and Zexion stood to the side of the masses of dancing people. Zexion wore a pout on his face.

"Your not a dance-ish person are you," Namine asked.

"Where did you get that idea I'm having the time of my life," Zexion told her putting on a grin that freakishly reminded her of Sora. She couldn't help but to laugh, that was until she looked up.

Yes there across the dinning hall was none other than Roxas… yes Roxas, the one that had caused her so much emotional pain (and lots of happiness too). She looked away wanting to push thoughts of him far from her mind; she tried thinking of tree's instead… which reminded her of Roxas… ok next subject… Chocolate… nope that reminded her of Roxas… uhhh coco puffs… nope that reminded her of Roxas. She could not get him out of her mind. It was killing her like having yourself being broken to bits from the inside by hot searing rocks. Ouch.

Across the way

Sora and Kairi had been having a really good time jumping along with the crowd to Holiday by Green Day. That song came to a close and another started… Kairi did not know what the name of the song was, but it was nothing like the fast paced Green Day song… it was slow. Sora took a deep breath and turned to Kairi.

"May I have this dance," He offered politely offering a hand to the red head, she smiled.

"You certainly may," she played along with the prim and proper act, and the two started laughing.

Kairi wrapped her hands around Sora's neck (in a dancing way… not choking) and Sora's arms went around Kairi's waist, he pulled he close to him, and the two moved to the song.

"You're a good dancer," Sora told Kairi, she laughed.

"You suck… my feet are dying," Kairi told him

"Oh I'm sorry," Sora said blushing.

"I was kidding, you're a great dancer," Kairi said to him.

"Thanks," Sora said still red from her previous comment.

"Your eyes…" Kairi whispered.

"uhhh… they aren't bleeding or anything right," Sora asked.

"No, there just so blue… I have never seen anything like them," Kairi said staring into his eyes.

"I- uh- thank you," Sora said still holding Kairi to him, he leaned in and kissed her… not extravagantly, or like Spiderman kissed MJ at the end of Spiderman two, but softly and quickly… it was one of the sweetest moments of Kairi's life.

Somewhere

Chickens can fly… maybe now moving on to the story. Namine and Zexion stood at the side of the dance as the song Holiday ended. Roxas saw Zexion and Namine and headed over to them.

"Hi," Roxas said awkwardly.

"Hello," Namine said her fingers playing with each other nervously.

"So…" Zexion said as the slow dance started to play.

"Nice song," Roxas commented as he looked over to the middle of the dance floor and saw Sora and Kairi have a moment.

"Heh," Namine muttered, and they stood there in silence. It was quite unnerving for Zexion. He sighed, he knew that these two belonged together… but they just wouldn't tell each other.

"…" The silence continued in its utter awkwardness. Zexion was on the edge… he had to do something to end the silence.

"Are you guys having fun," Roxas asked nervously… it was an awkward situation. That was it for Zexion… if Roxas couldn't tell her than he would.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT," Zexion shouted at the two, "YOU ARE OBIOUSLY IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER, SO GO DANCE…" Zexion's face was slightly red and some random onlookers were making wired faces.

"You like me," Namine said confused.

"I… yes," Roxas said just admitting it. Namine flung herself into his arms and buried her face in her chest.

"I like you too… but I thought… you didn't like me," Namine said hugging him tighter.

"Kodak moment," Zexion announced to himself, and Namine and Roxas turned red.

"Do you want to dance with me," Roxas asked Namine nodded smiling as big as he had ever seen her smile, the two started dancing, it was really cute to a random onlooker.

Sora and Kairi

"Look over there," Kairi pointed over Sora's solder to Roxas and Namine.

"I knew it," Sora said after he turned around. The two laughed, everyone saw it coming… even though Roxas's stupidity caused many second thoughts

Sora loved these times that he spent with Kairi, she mad him feel so… wow. Yes wow can be used to describe this emotion; I don't care what the laws of English say.

After many more dances and lots of good quality time (not to mention sugar from the snack table) the dance was over. Camp would be over the next day, it was depressing.

Sora and Kairi walked out of the dinning hall holding each other's hand. It was amazing how nice holding hands with someone could make you feel.

"We have to go home tomorrow," Kairi pointed out sadly.

"Well not until the afternoon right, we still have the morning to do stuff," Sora said.

"I'm going to miss you," Kairi said her eyes sad.

"I'm still here, there is no reason to be sad," Sora said, Kairi nodded. They were on the doorstep of the girls cabin, and it was time to say goodnight to Sora.

"Goodnight," Sora said.

"Wait," Kairi said, not wanting to say goodnight just yet.

"Yah," Sora said, when Kairi unexpectedly pulled him close to her and kissed him… and there was that wow emotion again. He felt like he had to tell her that she made him feel this way… he had too. But alas the kiss had rendered him utterly speechless. He wanted to say I love you… he had to… but he didn't. Maybe Roxas was rubbing off on him, he did not know, but all he could do was smile his silly smile as he hugged Kairi.

"Goodnight," she said pulling away.

"Goodnight," He uttered, still dazed…

a/n hello. Ok everyone go review… anyway I Roxas and Namine are finally together… one more chapter left, yes it is sad, this is the longest chapter yet well uhhh go review now… I like reviews


	16. The Last Day

Me: this is the last chapter

Riku: hallelujah I am SAVED

Me: I'm so sad, I put so many hours into this story and work… and now this is the last chapter

Riku: YES

Me: this is so sad…

Riku: you will get over it

Me: ok… cue the disclaimer

Lehx: Nexlei and I don't own kingdom hearts or any other random references

Me: sniff… this is so sad…

Riku: (fills out Victoria's secret application) what just preparing for my next employer

Me: but I never paid you…

Riku: Exactly

Me: ok here it is… the last chapter

Chapter 16

The Last Day

Kairi awoke to a large crashing noise that erupted through cabin 3g. She sat up in bed, examining her surroundings expecting to see that the ceiling caved in. But no, it was just Selphie, she had dropped her suitcase off of her bunk bed, where she had been pacing all of her stuff.

Unfortunately it had landed face down and all of Selphie's things had scattered in all directions of the cabin floor.

"Morning Kairi," Selphie said sounding sad.

"Good morning," Kairi said, this was it, the last day. She frowned; she had to go home today.

"Did you have a good time last night," Selphie asked in a give-me-all-of-the-nasty-details voice.

"It was great," Kairi said, Selphie twirled around the room happily rambling about what a great time that she and Riku had had together. Kairi got out of bed and poked Namine in an attempt to wake her up.

"Get up, this is our last day together," Kairi said to her sleepy friend. Namine opened her eyes and grinned.

"Guess what," Namine said happily.

"… What," Kairi said, not sure what to expect.

"Me and Roxas got together," Namine said hyperly, as she climbed out of bed and grabbed her cloths.

"That's awesome," Kairi said using the word "awesome" was always fun… the word was just… awesome, but enough about my obsession with the word awesome.

"I know," Namine said jumping up and down.

The two got dressed and ready to do whatever that they would be doing that day (which hopefully didn't include sitting through one of Tidus's lectures).

Boys Cabin

Today cabin 3b was dead silent, you could here a pin drop… you could hear a ninja sneak in to try to steal Riku's Pixy Styx, you could here something really really quiet. Well now that I have gotten across the point that the cabin was very quiet, your probably wondering why it was quiet. In an unexpected turn of events, Roxas was not talking in his sleep this morning. Isn't that funny.

Sora yawned getting up from his slightly uncomfy camp bed (which Cid had most likely bought off of ebay… he knew from his computer that that was Cid's favorite web site). Today was the last day of camp… as previously stated about fifty million times, at this time tomorrow Sora would be sitting on his ridiculously comfy couch, playing Halo, completely Kairi-less. He was going to miss her, it was quite sad.

Deciding that he had to spend as much time as possible with her that day (well as much time without looking like a stalker… he wouldn't fallow her into the bathroom or anything but you get what I mean). So Sora climbed out of his bottom bunk and went to the bathroom to get ready. He was, the only one awake in his cabin, Riku had seemingly already left. Probably to practice his catwalk for his future-modeling career… yes Riku was interesting…

Once Sora was done in the bathroom, he ran over to his bed and started to throw his things into his bag, not really caring about the disorganization. The faster he packed the more time he got to spend with Kairi.

When Sora was sure that everything was in his bag he put it on his bed and bolted out the door like a sugar high Selphie… only not a girl… When he got to the Girl's cabin he knocked on the door hoping that Kairi answered.

"Come in," Sora heard a sweet voice say. He pushed the door open and walked into the cabin.

To say the least, the cabin was a mess, apparently to properly reorganize themselves the girls had to completely empty their stuff everywhere.

"Hi Sora," Kairi said happily, "I'll be ready in a minute, ok," She said as she shoved random items into here bag, which unlike Sora's was rather organized. Kairi was lucky to be gifted in the skill of organization, unlike people like Sora who couldn't organize even his bag (or just was too lazy)…

After Kairi had finished packing all of her things into her bag She nodded to Sora and the two left the cabin together.

"So, Sora, would you rather be a chicken, or a duck," Kairi asked once they were outside of the cabin.

"…A duck… why…" Sora asked confused.

"Because I wanted to start a random conversation," Kairi laughed.

"Well, good job, I'm lost," Sora said, "Where do you want to go, we still have an hour before breakfast starts,"

"Hmmm… the beach," Kairi said smiling, Sora and her started walking towards the beach.

"Last night was awesome," Sora said, referring to the dance.

"Hahaha, that sounds so bad," Kairi said with her ridiculous perverted, fanfiction-corrupted sense of humor.

And than in a dramatic turn of events everyone's favorite character with blonde spiky haired guy walked by in the background (a/n meh everyone wants more Cloud… so here he is, now say think you by sending me a big happy, last chapter review).

Now back to Kairi's fanfiction corrupted sense of humor.

Sora blushed, "you know I didn't mean _that_," He said in a nervous voice.

"Naw," Kairi said over exaggeratedly. The two reached the beach and sat down in the sand.

"I really don't want to start school in a few weeks," Kairi commented, "summer is always so much fun,"

"Hey, I'm going to see you here next summer right?" Sora asked knowing the answer.

"Of course, stupid," hahaha Kairi called him stupid.

"But do you think that you could maybe meet me for a movie or something next week," Sora asked. He and Kairi only lived a few towns away from each other so a date was feasible.

"Sure," Kairi said. Hurry camp free time with Sora, "I know this great movie called _Band Wars: The Campfire Songs Strike Back_," Kairi joked about Sora's strong dislike for those songs that young children were forced to sing.

"Very funny," Sora said sarcastically flinching at the memories of Boy Scout Camp that came pouring into his head.

"I thought it was quite funny," Kairi said, pushing him over into the sand. When he did not get up from his position for a few seconds, Kairi lay next to him. "Why are we laying in the sand," She asked.

"You pushed me… and sand is kind of comfy," Sora added the last part with a small smile across his face.

"I guess it is," Kairi said, turning over from her back to face Sora. The two were just lying in the sand facing each other staring into each others eyes… waiting for someone to interrupt there moment… yep Selphie or Tidus should be here any second now… its getting pretty sappy… any time now… ok maybe they won't come… wow never would have guessed it.

Well they were of course having a perfectly, perfect _non-interrupted _sappy romance fanfiction moment… so they went for the obvious and kissed… No not kiss like Lulu and Wakka but soft like a first kiss or a kiss filed with love, not just lust.

They pulled apart.

This nice moment has been brought to you by inflato spandex pants… they inflate, available to you at only three easy payments of $19.95

…

Just kidding

"We should probably go get breakfast now," Kairi commented as she got up off of the comfy sand.

"Ok," Sora sighed sounding disappointed that he had to leave his happy, sappy moment. Hahaha it rhymes happy sappy… ok sorry, and no I don't have ADD.

The two got up and walked to the dinning hall casually chatting about there favorite day of camp.

"I'd say Rock Climbing was my favorite activity," Kairi commented.

"I probably would have liked archery the best, but unfortunately I did not get to experience that due to certain events," Sora said referring to the time that Cid shot Riku's butt… good times, good times (not for Riku though).

The two walked into the dinning hall and each grabbed a bowl of Coco puffs. They sat at the table with Roxas, Namine, Riku and Selphie. Roxas and Namine were sitting especially close to each other and seemed to be enjoying it, Kairi noticed. She smiled at Namine woo grinned back at her. What a nice way to end camp… it really sucked that it was over though.

"And that's why Axel's mother doesn't let him play with sparklers," Roxas finished his pyro maniac filled story, "But he somehow always ends up playing with them anyway,"

"Wow…" Sora said, "So… what haven't you guys burned,"

"Ourselves," Roxas replied happily "…except that one time with the stove and that damn not so instant macaroni and cheese… but that wasn't playing with fire, that was an act of starvation after refusing to eat the school cafeteria food… I wouldn't have attempted to cook if they served something edible there,"

"Wow that's the longest sentence that you have ever said," Riku commented.

"Except when he is asleep," Sora said so only Riku could here, and Riku stifled his laughter.

Cid walked up to the microphone and turned it on, it again made a loud screeching noise.

"WILL YOU HUST FIX THAT DAMN THING," Riku yelled the long overdue words that every camper had wanted to speak.

Cid just ignored that comment and turned to the rest of the campers to start his speech.

"Today is the last day of camp, and I trust that all of you have already packed most of your thinks, after breakfast is over everyone is to report to the edge of the field with there things to wait for parents to pick you up," Cid said.

"I don't want camp to be over," Selphie whined, and poked Riku in a childish upset way.

"We should all meet at camp next summer, same time same place," Kairi said.

"Even me," Tidus said appearing from the background. Kairi looked at him, knowing that she couldn't say no to his face.

"Yes," She said trying her best to sound enthusiastic. Riku, Sora, and Roxas gave her a WTF look and she just shrugged.

And in another spectacular moment, Cloud walked by in the background…again… I better be getting lot of reviews for this.

"Has anyone seen Zexion," Namine asked looking around and not seeing the puzzle loving freak… I mean person.

"Not since this mourning," Riku said.

"I bet he is climbing a tree, he does that a lot," Roxas said.

"Oh no, maybe his evil puzzles killed him," Kairi said in mock shock.

"Your not serious are you," Namine said.

"Of course not," Kairi said laughing.

After that the group got up and went their separate ways to get their stuff from their cabins.

"I don't want to leave," Selphie said as soon as they entered the cabin.

"No one does," Kairi said. She grabbed her bags and slung them over her shoulders. Than she checked to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. After that the entire group filed out of the cabin and started walking towards the far end of the field.

"Can you believe that we aren't going to see each other for a long time," Namine said, with a frown. Kairi looked down, it was sad, the say in general was sad.

"Last year school was so boring without you," Kairi said, Namine, for those who have terrible memories, or just use there memories for more important things may have forgotten that Namine moved away last summer, so poor Kairi had to survive the school year without her.

After a walk across the field they made it to the edge, where the parking lot was. Kairi looked up and saw the place where she had first trampled Tidus in a rush to see Namine again… eww… Tidus.

"Hi Kairi," Sora said, he had all of his things at his feet. Kairi greeted him with a hug and a kiss; it would be a while (well until there date) until she would be able to do that again.

The two sat down and began chatting about all of the fun that they had had at camp.

Meanwhile

Sephy was masturbating behind a tree… wow lots of stuff happens behind those trees

But you did not need to know that

Roxas and Namine sat together separated from the rest of the campers. They had dropped their stuff off and than walked out a little towards the center of the field, there parents probably wouldn't be here for a half hour anyway.

"Could you believe how long it took us to get together," Namine laughed, yes looking back on it now it was funny, but she hadn't thought that it was quite so funny a few days ago.

"It seemed like forever to me," Roxas said and her wrapped his arm around Namine's waist.

"It was your fault anyway," Namine, said… well what can I day, Roxas is a moron.

"Your right," Roxas agreed, he wasn't going to get upset with an insult that was true.

"But that doesn't matter, in the end where happy," Namine said, sounding really wise.

"Yes that is what matters," Roxas said. He turned to her and gave her a kiss. Too many sappy moments for one author to handle.

Later

A little later, the group was still waiting for their parents to pick them up. Many of the twelve year olds were gone, apparently they couldn't spend another moment away from mommy so they took out there little pink Razor phones (kids get cell phones too early these days, it makes me think to myself "what the hell") and called there parents to pick them up.

Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Riku, Namine, and Selphie… who I always list last for some reason, where sitting in a circle on the grass, and chatting about random things.

"When my mom brought me here I thought I was going to hate it," Sora said, and leaned over and whispered into Kairi's ear, "But seeing you changed that completely,"

"I didn't," Riku started, "I was excided because I heard that it was coe… I mean it was conveniently located next to a lake," Riku had intended to say Coed, but he had stopped himself, there were females in the group and he did not want to be mauled.

"My parents were a little scared after a certain incident where me and Axel decided to see how much chocolate one person can eat before passing out, so they sent me away thinking it would be good for me to have a little time away from Axel," Roxas explained.

"I came to see my best friend Kairi," Namine said.

"And I came to see my best friend Namine," Kairi said, awe it was a best friend moment.

"And I heard summer camp was fun… so I came," Selphie said. Just after she said it a bright red car pulled up and Selphie jumped to her feet.

"That's my ride," She chirped hyperly. "I'll see you guys later, be sure to email me," She gave Riku a hug and a kiss, and walked to her parents car.

After about five minutes without Selphie the group seemed to notice that the noise level of the camp went down tremendously… hmmm I wonder what that means… could it be that Selphie was a little like ipod headphones on full blast (which is proven to hurt your hearing). For those who did not understand the simile I will put it in simple terms. Selphie was loud, but everyone still loved her.

"I love summer," Kairi said, looking up at a cloud that was shaped like an ice-cream cone. Ice cream was good; it is a known fact thru out the world.

"I like the warm weather," Sora said, but than he thought, its always warm where they lived… but the summer was especially nice.

It was than that the most dreaded event happened. Kairi knew it would happen soon, but she ha wished that it wouldn't be this soon. Up ahead of her, in the parking lot, was a silver minivan. Cue the dramatic music.

We all know that Kairi hates her parent's silver minivan, but the fact that it was now symbolizing the end of her time with her best friend… and boyfriend, just made the stupid minivan's silverfish color look even duller than usual.

Kairi's mother motioned for her to get in the car, smiling, she was happy to see her daughter again. Kairi and Sora got up.

"Bye Namine, I'll call you later ok," Kairi said looking sad.

"Ok, bye," Namine said frowning, she got up and gave Kairi a hug. Sora helped Kairi with her bags and the two walked over to the car.

Kairi's mom pushed a button from somewhere inside of the car that made a clicking noise telling the two that the trunk was open. They went around the back and put all of Kairi's many bags (most filled to the brim with useless junk that she hadn't even used).

"I'll see you next week," Sora said, he pulled her into a hug. He wanted to tell her something before she left… he didn't know if he had the guts to say it…

"Ok, I'll miss you," She said returning his hug. He than kissed her, she blushed hoping that her mom didn't notice… that would mean some long and unwanted talk in the car (but a kiss from Sora was worth it).

Her mom didn't notice, and with a wave Kairi walked around the car and got into the front seat.

Sora stood watching, he wanted to tell her something… he needed to. The car started and just as it was about to pull away, Sora took action. He ran up to the passenger seat window where Kairi was sitting, motioning with his hands for her to roll down the window, if you weren't fallowing the story his arm motions would have made him look like some kind of a crazy asylum escapee.

Kairi did what his crazy hand motions told her to do and rolled down the window. With a deep breath Sora motioned for her to lean in so he could whisper something into her ear. She did.

"Kairi… I love you," He whispered in his ear, he felt his face catch on fire (figuratively you morons). Kairi smiled the biggest smile ever… call in the Guinness book, I think we have a smile record here.

"I love you too," She whispered in his ear, they smiled at each other. With one last look at each other Sora turned and walked back to the field.

To sum the day up, the author would like to inform you that Kairi has decided that she doesn't hate mini vans anymore.

The End

A/n oh my goodness so much to say. Anyway did you guys like the end… the minivan part was my favorite. I would like to thank you all a bazillion times over, this story has so many reviews because of you review people whom I am going to list just to show how much I love you guys (figuratively not literally)

Apocalyps, Penguin, Ear-Tweaker, The Killer Kupcake, Jasane-chan, bluefoxfaerie, Liv, callmeAZN, euphoria6a. Suicidal RuBBerDucky (thanks for the Zexy idea), SailorKairi91, mOOnlite-dUSk, PinkMenaceoo, Twisted Madness, Jackie, bob, mOOnlite-dUSk, Keyblade Master of Promise, kc, Volume-5, light shines forever, cloudboy, KHkid1312020, lehx, dahatk, Dax, Robin X, fuzzum123, Wingless-Fairy, dah-atk, Lord Spectre X, dancergirl5191996, Rana-the-elven-dragon, Axel'sPitchBlackRose, the living metal alchemist (is your pen name referring to Al? I love Al), Russ Dog, Oath of Oblivion 0, darkwing13, The Tainted Pixie, Faerie614 (YAY… just because I felt like it), kelakei, Aw Cute, bring it foo, Riku and Zack's Kitty, FlowerLady-Aerith ( I love your story), Rana-the-elven-dragon, KairiPrincessofHeart, Riku's no. 1 Fangirl. Swordbearer, Highflyer66, apoetcreatesmagic, Dark Sephora, julie oile, Sorafanluver, IceDragon'08 (your probably chaising clous while you read this), petals and keyblades, reeny-chan, Rogueblade, nariko-lynne13 (my first reviewer), omgxRIKUxyay, Fullmetal59, niami-samly, SK-Seeker, Swordbearer, MorTificAtIon, hello, Cool, xultimaunleashedx4606, imp4ever, Does it matter?, Kairi159, japanesegirl, Kixyelle, Infinite Freedom, Uchiha Aelita, DarkenedxPhoenix, dbzgtfan2004, Black.Kuma. damaster123, koiree, sorahearts4, Chyio-Chan, Endless Dreams, Derek the Demon Prince, sirtres, Firaga Raider, fire angel8, Kixyelle

Well I left comments next to some of the names on the list. Sorry if I repeated or missed any names. Well I would like to tell you that's that's it, there is no planned sequel… but if some undying urge to write a sequel hits me, I will let you all know. Special thanks to Lehx, my co writer

I would also like to tell you all that this was so much fun to write and I really enjoyed it (don't know why the readers would care if I enjoyed writing it or not but why not tell you guys anyway), I even laughed at my insane comments when I was writing it.

Also I have a side story called Boredom and Chocolate, it is the story of why Roxas was sent to camp, so you might want to read that (and review… I like reviews)

Well that's all that I have to say… its so sad that it is over… anyway REVIEW

Nexlei


End file.
